Le Collier de Minos
by Zeugma412
Summary: Meurtris par la bataille finale, le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva et Alistair sont envoyés dans le passé, pour secourir le Minotaure des origines. Mais qui a le plus besoin d'aide, lui... ou eux ? - UA. Est en partie une suite au Miroir de la Vérité et au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Après deux OS gentillets, voici une nouvelle fic à chapitres qui sera assez sombre à son début.

 **.**

Ce chapitre est un prologue - très court - pour poser les bases de l'Histoire.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

Le Collier de Minos - Prologue

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _La Crète, Palais de Cnossos,_ _1 600_ _ans avant notre ère._

 _ **.**_

Les toits, les chemins de ronde, les bâtiments, tout est silencieux.

Nul ne se risquerait au bruit, nul n'oserait parler, même à voix basse.

Le Royaume prolonge un deuil éprouvant, Androgée, le fils préféré de Minos est mort, assassiné dans la cité d'Athènes par le Maître des lieux, le Roi Égée.

Le Souverain de Crète a aussitôt envoyé ses armées en expédition punitive et soumis facilement les Grecs, mais sa colère ne s'est pas arrêtée là : il exige dorénavant un tribut annuel de sept jeunes hommes et de sept jeunes filles. Au début, les Athéniens ont cru qu'il voulait en faire des esclaves mais il les a cruellement détrompés.

Ce groupe est destiné a être dévoré par le Minotaure.

Tous dans les îles connaissent l'histoire de ce monstre mi-homme, mi-taureau, que le Roi a enfermé dans un labyrinthe sous le palais, et les Athéniens se lamentent sur celles et ceux qui vont y mourir. Le bateau qui doit amener les sacrifiés partira à la fin de l'été, avant que les tempêtes n'empêchent le voyage.

 **.**

Cela, celui qui demeure dans le labyrinthe le sait. Il a beau avoir l'apparence d'une bête, son esprit est celui d'un homme, il entend et comprend le langage, même s'il ne peut parler.

Astérios le Minotaure n'a pas plus de quinze ans, et déjà sa taille dépasse les deux mètres. Ceux qui gardent l'entrée de sa prison sursautent au moindre bruit, tant ils le craignent. Il aimerait leur dire de ne pas avoir peur, que son âme est humaine et qu'il ne veut que vivre en paix et laisser vivre pareillement les autres,

mais même cela lui est dénié.

Minos le hait pour ce qu'il représente, la punition de Poséidon pour l'offense qu'il a faite à ce dernier.

Alors, il affame sans scrupules le jeune Hybride, donnant ainsi la prééminence à son côté bestial. Quand les jeunes Athéniens seront jetés dans son antre, il n'en fera qu'une bouchée, mais qui s'en soucie ? Pas le peuple, il n'a pas droit à la parole. Pas la Maison Royale, ils aimeraient bien oublier jusqu'à son existence. Pas les Dieux, une Créature n'a pas d'importance à leur yeux.

Astérios sait qu'il n'a aucune chance de sortir du labyrinthe, aucune chance de voir à nouveau le soleil, aucune chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne s'arrêterait pas à son aspect effrayant. Il a renoncé depuis longtemps à ce dernier désir,

mais l'adolescent qu'il est en souffre. Il donnerait tout l'or du Royaume pour connaître la chaleur d'une amitié, à défaut de celle des rayons d'Hélios. Ses jours s'écoulent dans une pénombre à peine trouée par les torches,

et dans le silence...

 _Presque toujours_ dans le silence.

 **.**

Un son qu'il ne peut définir lui parvient, ténu, mais pour lui audible...

Quelqu'un d'autre que lui marche dans le Labyrinthe. Il ne peut y croire, _personne_ n'est assez fou pour se risquer aux portes de sa prison. Et l'intrus le serait-il que les gardes auraient empêché son passage, ce qui laisse une seule possibilité.

Celui ou celle qui va n'appartient pas au monde des mortels, et n'a que faire des grilles.

Le bruit s'affirme. **Il** ou **Elle** approche.

 _ **Elle**_ , définitivement. Et l'esprit d'Astérios s'étonne quand elle arrête ses pas.

C'est une statue qui lui fait face.

Une statue de marbre.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le jeune Minotaure s'est levé.

Il surplombe sa vis-à-vis d'une coudée, pourtant c'est lui qui se sent petit, face à elle. Il a déjà vu des statues animées - Dédale en crée couramment - mais celle-ci... celle-ci est différente, elle a une âme.

Le regard animal s'attarde sur sa blancheur, seulement brisée par trois formes dorées attachées à la ceinture, trois objets symboliques qu'il reconnaît facilement : le premier est le Glaive, le second la Balance, tous deux attributs de Thémis, la Déesse de l'Ordre et de la Justice.

Le troisième en sa rondeur enserre un reflet de brume.

Un Miroir.

 **.**

A présent elle est contre lui, ses doigts le touchent doucement.

Cette caresse l'apaise, il voudrait que ce moment de grâce dure toujours, mais le temps suit son cours et le contact se rompt. Astérios contemple ce qu'elle a laissé entre ses mains en s'éloignant : un Collier de toute beauté. Ses chaînes forment une tresse d'or qui enserre le cou à la manière d'un Torque, mais assez souple pour pouvoir être mise sans problème.

Et à son extrémité... _Ô Héphaïstos !_

Une tête de taureau gravée en intaille dans une pierre rouge sang. Il _sait_ que ce dessin le représente, il le ressent au plus profond de lui.

Il regarde à nouveau la statue, elle lui sourit, il reprend confiance.

"Ce bijou est un appel vers ceux qui viendront. Ton espérance."

Il acquiesce, ne se rendant même pas compte que la statue a disparu.

 **.**

Il dépose le Collier dans un endroit secret et fait un vœu, avant d'en fermer l'écrin.

Celui-ci se réalise trente-cinq siècles plus tard, quand Sir Arthur John Evans commence les fouilles sur le site de Cnossos et trouve le bijou.

Ébloui par sa beauté, et en accord avec les autorités crétoises, l'archéologue le garde et ses descendants en héritent, les générations se succédant...

jusqu'à un certain jeune Sorcier à lunettes.

...


	2. La Bataille Finale - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le prologue, et qui ont mis l'histoire en follow et/ou en Favorite.

.

Et l'on revient au présent.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - La Bataille Finale **.** Part 1

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La Bataille Finale.

Severus Snape n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle viendrait si vite,

et en partie à cause de lui.

Car son plus grand bonheur, sa délivrance - la destruction de la Marque des Ténèbres par Athéna - quand elle advint alarma Voldemort. Il pensait impossible le fait qu'un de ses Mangemorts puisse s'affranchir de lui, du moins sans aide... sans une _très puissante_ aide.

Il lui fallait savoir _Qui_ et _Pourquoi_.

Dès lors, prudence et patience furent ses maîtres mots : il réduisit l'activité d'une partie de ses hommes à quelques escarmouches, un arrêt brutal aurait été suspect, et affecta les autres au Renseignement.

Il y eut peu d'informations dans les semaines qui suivirent et le Premier Cercle des Mangemorts, qui n'y pouvait rien, paya cette carence de quelques _Doloris_. La rentrée de janvier permit à leurs enfants de prendre le relais, mais là aussi, les nouvelles étaient maigres,

du moins jusqu'à ce jour de février où Zeus vint à Poudlard.

Maintenant, le Lord Noir _savait_.

Et il comprit qu'il n'avait plus de marge de manœuvre : pour conquérir le Monde Sorcier, il devait attaquer l'école _avant_ que les liens des Professeurs avec les Divinités ne se renforcent, et prendre les élèves en otages, neutralisant ainsi familles et Aurors.

L'attaque fut planifiée pour le premier jour de mars.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"TOUS DANS LA GRANDE SALLE, DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS !** tonna le Maître des Potions, poussant sa fille adoptive au milieu des élèves affolés, tandis que les barrières encaissaient les premiers assauts.

 **"** Papa, je ne vois plus Emily ! cria Elspeth.

\- Ta partenaire de potion est sans doute déjà en bas, va la rejoindre.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas sûr, je dois...

\- **Ne discute pas !"**

La jeune Poufsouffle serra les dents, acquiesça de la tête et descendit d'un pas rapide retrouver ses amies.

Severus en soupira de soulagement. Par Merlin, quand elle s'y mettait...

elle était presque aussi têtue que lui !

 **.**

Les quatre Maisons s'amassaient dans la pièce où bancs et tables avaient été bannis, formant des groupes mouvants d'où s'échappaient parfois des sanglots solitaires. Quand tous furent présents, le Directeur prit la parole :

"Mes chers enfants, ce que nous redoutions le plus est arrivé. Heureusement nous avons eu le temps, ces dernières semaines, d'organiser l'évacuation de l'école : nous allons vous distribuer des Portoloins qui vous emmèneront en lieu sûr...

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, à cause des protections du Château ! fit une voix bien connue.

\- Vous avez raison, Miss Granger, aussi allons-nous les ôter."

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent la panique, tous se mirent à parler en même temps.

" **Silence !** tonna à nouveau Severus,

je sais que cela vous semble fou, et ça l'est dans une grande mesure mais nous n'avons pas le choix : ce moyen de transport est notre seule option, si nous l'utilisons sans tarder."

Il balaya du regard la foule des élèves accrochée à ses paroles.

"Faites des groupes de quatre personnes."

Ils obéirent, et les Professeurs distribuèrent plusieurs dizaines de sachets vides de bonbons au citron.

 _Merci Albus !_ ironisa le Maître des Potions, _il n'y avait que vous pour fournir autant de supports matériels de même nature. Honeydukes et vous aurez bien mérité de la Nation Sorcière._

"Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, poursuivit-il quand tous eurent le papier ensorcelé entre leurs mains, les départs ne pourrons se faire simultanément, il faudra un temps de latence de six secondes entre chaque voyage, soit dix départs par minute et pour évacuer tout le monde, il faudra sept à huit minutes où le Château ne sera pas protégé par des Sorts."

Tous blêmirent. Ils le savaient, sans les boucliers, les assaillants seraient sur eux en un rien de temps.

"Nous, Professeurs, assurerons votre protection en combattant à l'extérieur."

 **.**

"Cinq... quatre... trois... Deux... un..."

Les nerfs de chacun se tendirent.

 **"**... _**zéro !"**_

Le Portoloin initial se déclencha, emportant un quatuor de première année.

Au dehors, une clameur monta,

les barrières étaient tombées.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les Enseignants, moins McGonagall restée à l'intérieur, se mirent en ligne devant les grandes portes. Les Mangemorts en surnombre chargeaient, le choc semblait inévitable, quand soudain...

"Dobby ?!"

L'Elfe poppa aux côtés de Severus.

" Opération Flibuste.

\- Avec plaisir, Professeur Snape, Monsieur !"

Et un sourire vraiment très très vicieux naquit sur les lèvres de la Créature...

 **.**

Ce qui suivit jeta la confusion dans les deux camps.

Un Mangemort plus en avant que les autres fléchit. En une seconde Winky s'était accrochée à son cou, avait matérialisé un objet sous ses vêtements et transplané aussitôt.

 _Boum !_

L'homme hurla, de la fumée sortant de ses robes.

"Severus, qu'avez-vous fait, mon garçon ? fit Albus, abasourdi, tandis que leurs adversaires marquaient un temps d'arrêt à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

\- J'ai juste fourni aux Elfes des Pétards du Docteur Flibuste, leur haine des Mangemorts a fait le reste."

De fait, les petites Créatures s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans les rangs ennemis, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Plus d'un Mangemort eut la peau brûlée, le plus souvent celle des fesses... sauf pour Lucius Malfoy, dont Dobby s'occupa personnellement. Cruelle vengeance.

"Je sais, cela ne les arrêtera pas... mais nous avons gagné du temps, et nous avons touché à leur amour-propre. Un avantage à ne pas négliger." conclut le Maître des Potions.

Meurtris, les assaillants avaient stoppé leur progression et semblaient indécis sur la marche à suivre. Cela ne dura pas.

En un éclair ils disparurent.

 **.**

"Ils sont partis ?!

\- Il semblerait." répondit Albus d'une voix manquant de conviction.

Beaucoup doutaient comme lui. Si les Mangemorts s'étaient retirés, ce ne pouvait être que sur ordre de Voldemort. Sans doute pour laisser place à une autre offensive.

Quand elle vint, ils ne purent rien faire.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dans la Grande Salle, quelques instants auparavant..._

Elspeth était terrifiée.

Severus était parti au dehors avec les autres Professeurs affronter les Mangemorts.

La petite savait qu'ils avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir vivants, son père adoptif encore moins que les autres. D'abord parce qu'il avait transféré le Serpent-Sceau Aureus de son bras vers le sien, ainsi le Potionniste n'était plus protégé des blessures, quelle qu'en soit la gravité. Ensuite - et _surtout_ -parce que Voldemort voulait sa peau.

La jeune Héritière d'Hécate remonta sa manche. Sur son bras reposait le Serpent d'Asclépios, enroulé autour de son bâton. Elle se rappela ce que le Dieu lui avait dit :

"Ce Sceau est un portail vers le Monde Divin de l'Olympe. Pour me contacter - moi, ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous - il te suffira de le toucher en te concentrant sur celui ou celle que tu appelles. Et Il ou Elle viendra."

 _Eh bien, c'est le moment d'essayer !_ se dit-elle.

Autour d'elle les Portoloins faisaient leur office, les quatuors se raréfiaient, son tour était imminent.

Elle posa sa main sur le Sceau Grec,

et au même instant la Magie l'emporta.

 **.**

 _Quelques mètres plus loin, du côté des Gryffondors plus âgés._

"Je n'y tiens plus, j'y vais !

\- Que... **Non, Harry, reste là !**

\- Pas question que je me roule les pouces en attendant le prochain convoi, Hermione. Je peux aider dehors, donc, j'y vais.

\- Et si les Mangemorts te mettent le grappin dessus ? grogna le dernier membre du Trio.

Harry sourit franchement

\- Pour cela, Ron, il faudrait qu'ils me voient" dit-il en tapotant l'anneau qu'il portait en pendentif.

Ses amis soupirèrent. L'Anneau, bien sûr. L'Anneau de Gygès qui rend invisible, cadeau du Dieu Arès pour remplacer la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Harry commença à se déplacer vers les portes, suivi par ses amis qui n'allaient pas le laisser combattre seul.

"Hé, où allez-vous ? demanda Neville qui tenait leur Portoloin.

\- Dehors."

Pas besoin de préciser. Le jeune Londubat savait ce qui allait suivre : engagement, bataille, et un savon gigantesque du Professeur Snape en perspective... s'ils s'en tiraient.

Il décida de les suivre.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur en parler mais quand l'alarme avait résonné dans le Château, il était dans le bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore était parti sur les chapeaux de roues, lui, plus lentement, et au moment où il sortait,

le Choixpeau avait parlé.

Depuis, il le tenait dans un grand sac attaché à sa ceinture, comme le plus Précieux des Trésors,

car il lui avait dit qu'il contenait l'Epée de Gryffondor.

Neville Londubat comptait bien s'en servir pour combattre les Sbires de Voldemort.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ce ne furent pas des Ogres, des Vampires ou autres Loups-Garous qui vinrent au devant des Professeurs inquiets, mais un mur de brouillard.

Ils furent séparés les uns des autres.

Aucun bruit ne leur parvenait, aucune vision n'était possible.

Severus tenta d'atteindre les portes qu'il savait juste derrière lui,

en vain.

Ils étaient piégés, impuissants, incapables d'aider qui que ce soit,

et encore moins eux-mêmes.

...


	3. La Bataille Finale - Part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Voici sans doute le chapitre le plus sombre de cette histoire. Certain(e)s vont vouloir me découper en rondelles à la fin, mais je vous rappelle qu'une auteure découpée en rondelles ne peut pas écrire la suite du récit.

Bon, ben... bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - La bataille Finale **.** Part 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au dehors, quelques instants après..._

"Mais que... ?!"

La question mourut sur les lèvres d'Hermione. En une respiration le Brouillard fut sur eux, en une autre ils disparurent.

Comme leurs Professeurs.

 **"Harry... Ron...** _ **Neville ?!"**_

La jeune fille s'époumonait en vain. Elle en était consciente mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler leurs prénoms.

Elle sortit sa baguette :

 _"LUMOS MAXIMA !"_

Une intense lumière jaillit de l'Artefact serré entre ses doigts, absorbée dans l'instant par le gris intangible. "Nox", murmura-t-elle.

Elle en était sûre, l'énergie de son Sort était partie dans ce mur de brume qui l'entourait. Si elle usait de Magie trop souvent, elle risquait l'épuisement en peu de temps. Alors, celui qui les avait piégés n'aurait qu'à se baisser pour la cueillir.

 **.**

 **.**

Ron Weasley n'eut pas la sagesse de son amie. Il tenta tous les Sorts qu'il connaissait pour que disparaisse la prison grise et mouvante, sans autre résultat que de se retrouver sur les genoux, respirant difficilement et avec des taches blanches dansant devant les yeux.

 **.**

Neville Londubat n'était pas en meilleure posture, bien qu'il gardât intacte sa Magie. Il tortillait entre ses doigts le Choixpeau tiré de son sac et ce dernier, irrité de cet essorage à sec, fit tomber sur ses orteils, pommeau en avant, l'Epée de Gryffondor. L'ayant récupérée, le jeune homme se retrouva bien bête...

A quoi sert d'avoir une arme enchantée si vous n'avez personne à affronter ?

 **.**

Contrairement à son habitude, Potter ne fonça pas _littéralement_ dans le brouillard et fut prudent. Il était isolé ? Soit ! Il ne pouvait rien voir ? Soit encore ! Mais il pouvait faire en sorte que l'ennemi ne le voie pas non plus.

Il mit à son doigt l'Anneau de Gygès. Aussitôt sa perception changea : il découvrit une certaine logique dans le mouvement des écharpes brumeuses et surtout, il discerna en elles des traces de Magie : celles de ses amis, celles de ses Professeurs et parmi ces dernières les puissantes Auras de Snape et Dumbledore. Il _fallait_ qu'il rejoignît l'un d'eux.

Voyons, lequel était le plus proche ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Deux minutes avaient suffi pour désorienter complètement Severus, et pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait aussi bien être sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'à proximité de la Forêt Interdite. Car sa cage déstabilisante n'était pas qu'une prison, elle était aussi un portail dimensionnel aux mouvements subtils et à peine perceptibles, comme les rides de sable avançant dans le désert ou les vagues des marées juste avant qu'elles ne soient étales. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre.

Il se demanda s'il était le seul a être ainsi _aiguillé_ vers un endroit précis. Merlin, si c'était le cas... inutile de s'interroger sur ce qui l'attendait.

Inutile de s'interroger sur celui qui l'attendait.

"Ssseverusss..."

 _Tiens, quand on parle du Serpent._

Les brumes s'ouvrirent et il distingua la silhouette honnie. Voldemort, enserré dans une robe sorcière de grand prix, se tenait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, légèrement penché en avant, les mains jointes et le sourire patelin.

Avec cette attitude on aurait donné Merlin sans confession

à tout autre que lui, car la peau blafarde et le regard plein de malignité en contredisaient l'impression première.

 _Ouaip ! C'est un mix entre l'Oncle Fétide de la famille Adams et un vendeur de voitures d'occasion,_ aurait dit Alistair.

Severus faillit éclater de rire à cette pensée. Au lieu de cela, il brandit sa baguette et se mit en position de combat.

 **.**

"Oh voyons, c'est totalement inutile ! fit le Mage Noir, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne me vaincras pas."

Le Potionniste n'avait aucune chance de le faire, il le savait, mais il ne relâcha pas pour autant sa vigilance. Quelque chose clochait, Voldemort semblait en attente.

Cette tension dans les épaules, ce besoin de parler d'évidences...

 _Il attend que son piège se mette en place._

Blêmissant, Severus tenta un _Reducto_ sur le Brouillard. Il n'y eut qu'une trouée qui se répara aussitôt mais le Maître des Potions constata autre chose : sa Magie avait faibli.

"Tu as compris, dirait-on, le Maléfice absorbe l'énergie que les Sorciers émettent, dès qu'ils usent d'un Sort. En fait, même au repos l'absorption se fait. Cela rend l'épuisement juste un peu plus long."

Et il en discutait comme il aurait parlé du mauvais temps.

Définitivement, quelque chose clochait, et c'était confirmé par un fait : Voldemort ne le regardait pas. Jamais le Mage Noir n'aurait détourné les yeux d'un adversaire, fut-il moins puissant que lui.

Cette énigme s'évapora quand il revint le fixer, clairement amusé.

"Je devrais te remercier, Severus, pour m'avoir distrait pendant quelques minutes... toi... les autres Professeurs... et les élèves qui vous ont suivis au dehors."

Et Voldemort éclata de rire, tandis que le Brouillard s'enroulait à nouveau autour d'un Potionniste encore plus pâle qu'avant.

 _Les idiots !_ exhala-t-il.

 **.**

 _Trente secondes auparavant._

Neville était terrifié.

Les écharpes brumeuses tournaient autour de lui comme les vents d'un cyclone. Par deux fois il avait distingué des silhouettes et par deux fois elles avaient disparu. Professeurs, élèves, ils étaient tous piégés dans ce labyrinthe et le jeune Londubat désespérait d'en sortir un jour.

Soudain, une trouée. Et dans l'espace un Sorcier. Voldemort.

Qui l'observait.

Neville se mit à trembler tandis que le Brouillard se reformait autour de lui. _Merlin, il va me massacrer, je n'ai aucune chance, sauf..._

Il brandit à nouveau l'Épée de Gryffondor.

... _sauf si je frappe en premier, tant qu'il ne me voit pas._

Il hésita, glacé par le rire qui fusait des brumes qu'il approchait.

Le Brouillard bougea, encore, et il vit la forme armée d'une baguette.

Alors il chargea.

 **...**

Frappé en dessous de la clavicule droite, Severus s'écroula comme une masse.

 **..**

Horrifié par sa méprise, le jeune homme lâcha l'Épée qui se ficha dans le sol.

 **.**

De derrière lui jaillit une lumière pourpre qui le heurta et le réduisit en cendres.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"** Je suis un peu déçu, j'espérai qu'il te tuerait avec son estocade, s'excusa presque Voldemort, ce garçon est... _était_ trop émotif pour se servir correctement d'une épée."

L'air ennuyé du Mage révulsa Severus. Comment cette parodie d'homme osait parler ainsi de Neville ?

Faisant fi de sa rage, le concerné avança de quelques pas, dépassant l'épée verticale et s'approchant du Potionniste à le toucher.

"Je vais donc devoir t'achever moi-même."

Il lança la main derrière lui pour arracher l'arme à la terre,

et ne la trouva pas. Il pivota.

Elle avait disparu.

"Est-ce cela que tu cherches ? dit une voix moqueuse.

 **.**

Un homme tenait l'Épée, à moitié caché dans l'ombre des arbres.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Quelqu'un de plus puissant que toi.

\- _**Présomptueux ! Nul ne peut me surpasser**_ _ **",**_ hurla le Mage Noir.

Il lança Sorts et Maléfices sur l'être assez fou pour le défier.

En vain.

Il monta en puissance et l'autre lui renvoya ses attaques, le propulsant dangereusement près du Brouillard.

"Qui es-tu ? répéta Voldemort

\- Celui qui va te détruire."

Il fut sur lui en un dixième de seconde, l'épée levée.

 **.**

Un cri horrible déchira l'air.

Le Labyrinthe disparut.

Potter hurla, lui aussi, avant de s'effondrer. Partout dans le Monde Sorcier, des Artefacts explosèrent sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi.

Et il n'y eut plus que le silence.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Seigneur Arès ? Comment...

\- Elspeth m'a appelé.

\- Voldemort ?

\- Il a rejoint tous ceux qu'il a tué."

La guerre était finie.

 **.**

Oui, la guerre était finie, la Prophétie avait menti.

Malgré tout, le Ministère décida de donner une version des faits qui allait dans le sens de cette dernière. Il commanda à une jeune gratte-papier Cramolle, Joanne Rowling, le soin de scénariser le tout, ce qui fut fait.

Harry Potter avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le Ministère l'avait - bien sûr - grandement aidé.

L'amusant de l'histoire, si tant est qu'il y en eut, fut que Rowling, ulcérée par le peu de Gallions récoltés pour son travail, décida d'en réécrire plus tard la trame et de l'étoffer. Elle en fit une série de romans qu'elle vendit avec succès dans le Monde Moldu, faisant sienne d'une certaine manière la citation de l'acteur John Wayne :

Quand la légende est plus belle que la réalité, imprimez la légende.

...


	4. Il est des douleurs

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : merci à Guest - Miss lyli ? -pour sa review !

 **.**

Un petit chapitre de transition, avant que le Collier de Minos ne fasse son apparition et qu'une certaine Calamité Cornue ne revienne sur le devant de la scène.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Il est des douleurs

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Des cris et des larmes, pauvres et dérisoires armes,_

 _parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent que de l'intérieur... *_

 **.**

Cet extrait de chanson moldue tournait dans la tête d'Albus Dumbledore.

Cela faisait sept jours que Voldemort avait attaqué l'école, sept jours qu'il les avait piégés, lui et les Professeurs, dans un Labyrinthe qui absorbait leur Magie, sept jours qu'ils avaient cru leur dernière heure venue. Et cela aurait dû advenir, s'il n'y avait pas eu - littéralement - intervention divine.

Arès, le Dieu de la Guerre, avait frappé le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un coup de l'Epée de Godric Gryffondor.

La lame empoisonnée n'aurait peut-être pas suffi à l'occire, mais la rage du fils de Zeus, et sa puissance, explosèrent le corps du Mage noir.

Et pas que...

Depuis des années, Albus suspectait Voldemort d'avoir utilisé une Magie des plus noires pour produire des Horcruxes, ces fragments détachés de l'âme, suite à un meurtre, et liés à des objets ou des êtres vivants. C'était la seule explication possible à sa survie, lorsqu'il avait attaqué les Potter à Halloween.

Mais le soupçonner était une chose, en avoir la confirmation une autre : des Artefacts avaient été détruits à Londres, à Gringotts, à Poudlard même. Et pour ce qui était des êtres vivants...

On retrouva morte Nagini, le Serpent du Mage Noir, au Manoir Malfoy.

Et Harry.

 **.**

Quand il avait vu le corps inanimé du Gryffondor, le front ouvert, Dumbledore avait cru perdre l'esprit mais là aussi, le pouvoir des Dieux avait fait miracle. Juste après en avoir bu lui-même, Severus avait donné au garçon quelques gouttes du Sang de la Méduse, et Potter était revenu à la vie.

Voldemort n'était plus. Les Mangemorts capturés, le Monde Sorcier retrouvait la sérénité.

Mais pour ceux de Poudlard, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact.

D'abord les élèves : bien que l'évacuation leur ait évité combat et blessures, ils n'étaient pas indemnes de traumas. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois que leur vie avait été menacée, et pour des enfants ça faisait beaucoup.

Les Professeurs aussi payaient un tribut à l'affrontement. Sentir sa Magie s'échapper de soi, pour des Sorciers, équivalait à perdre un membre ou l'usage d'un des cinq sens, et ils ne s'en remettaient pas. Albus lui-même se traînait depuis ce jour, sans pouvoir retrouver sa puissance coutumière. S'il parvenait à gérer, ce n'était pas le cas des autres et cela posait problème, dans l'immédiat et pour le futur.

Alors il prit le Dragon par les cornes : il renvoya les élèves pour une semaine, espérant qu'un séjour en famille leur ferait le plus grand bien. Ensuite il permit aux Enseignants de partir pour le même laps de temps, lestés de Gallions que Gripsec n'avait pas mégoté (pour une fois) et il s'attaqua au coeur douloureux du problème.

Severus.

Le Maître des Potions n'était plus qu'une ombre, depuis l'affrontement. Il glissait tel un fantôme dans les couloirs, à tel point que ses apparitions effrayaient ceux qui le croisaient . Même le retour d'Elspeth n'avait pas secoué sa torpeur,

et cet état avait un nom.

Neville.

Le Gryffondor était mort sous ses yeux, le corps désintégré. A cause de cela, il n'avait pu lui donner du sang de la Méduse et le faire revenir.

Mais le pire pour lui avait été quand Augusta était venue à Poudlard. Ses habits de deuil et sa tête nue l'avaient comme giflé, affirmant la réalité qu'il aurait tant voulu nier :

Neville était mort.

Neville était mort, et son cercueil ne contenait que de la poussière.

 **.**

Albus songeait aux relations qui s'étaient tissées ces dernières semaines entre Severus et le jeune Londubat. La venue de Zeus les avait rapprochés, Neville perdant de sa timidité et le Potionniste mettant ses sarcasmes au vestiaire. Bien sûr ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurait admis, même sous la menace d'un Crapaud Rose, maiiis...

l'étincelle existait.

Et aujourd'hui tout avait disparu.

 **.**

 **.**

Le Directeur soupira, s'assit à son bureau, prit un parchemin et se mit à écrire. Il fallait qu' **il** vienne plus tôt que prévu, lui seul pourrait rendre Severus aux vivants.

Il tendit la lettre cachetée à Fumseck.

"Porte-là au Bar des Louchébems, à Paris, et donne-là à son propriétaire."

Le Phénix trilla gaiement et obéit.

 _Bien, un problème en voie de résolution._

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au Terrier, le même jour._

Un Grand Duc s'engouffra dans la cuisine des Weasley, faisant sursauter la maîtresse de maison. Depuis qu'elle avait su, pour l'attaque, Molly redoutait l'arrivée du courrier, souvent porteur de mauvaises nouvelles et voir un hibou inconnu ne faisait rien pour apaiser ses craintes. Une fois que ce dernier se fut installé sur le dossier d'une chaise, elle l'observa mieux.

Il patientait sous son regard et ne semblait pas pressé de délivrer son message, à moins que...

"C'est pour moi ?"

L'animal ne broncha pas, ne tendit pas la patte, donc...

" **Les enfants !"** hurla-t-elle.

Une cavalcade dans les escaliers se fit entendre et l'on vit trois jeunes débouler.

"Courrier... Pour l'un de vous."

Le Trio s'approcha, et le volatile tendit la lettre vers Harry.

"Cela vient du Centre de Tri Postal Sorcier de Londres, fit ce dernier, c'est un service qui redistribue les missives adressées à des Sorciers par des Moldus, dans leur propre circuit.

\- Mais qui peut encore t'écrire de ce monde-là ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Je l'ignore, mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir."

Et après avoir vérifié que la lettre était inoffensive, Harry l'ouvrit.

"Merlin, cet en-tête ! On croirait celui du Ministère.

\- Non, Ron, c'est celui d'un Notaire."

 **.**

La lecture du courrier n'apporta aucun éclaircissement.

Monsieur Harold James Potter,

Veuillez vous présenter le 9 mars à dix heures à notre étude, pour affaires vous concernant.

 **.**

Andrew Fyfe,

de l'étude Rickman, Mackensie et Fyfe,

221 a - Baker Street

Londres

"Le 9 mars... mais c'est demain ! s'exclama le rouquin, tu vas y aller ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas y aller.

\- Dans ce cas, fit Hermione, toujours pratique, il faut demander à un Auror de t'accompagner, de **_nous_** accompagner."

Harry hocha la tête.

Sa curiosité avait été mise en éveil par les noms sur le papier. Si Rickman ne lui disait rien, Mackensie et Fyfe, par contre, éveillaient en lui comme un souvenir, un écho,

une mémoire dont il se savait l'Héritier.

...

* * *

* Extrait de _Puisque tu pars_ , de Jean-Jacques Goldman.


	5. Et ce qui fut sera

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Les choses s'accélèrent, et commence le grand plongeon dans le passé.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Et ce qui fut sera.

.

o-O-o

.

"C'est là, juste à côté de l'Agence de Détectives," murmura de l'autre trottoir Shacklebolt aux trois Gryffondors.

Bien que l'on soit un jour de semaine, les rues de Londres - dont Baker Street - n'étaient pas encombrées comme à leur habitude, ce qui expliquait pourquoi l'Auror préférait parler à voix basse : le bruit du trafic n'aurait pas couvert leur conversation. Donc, prudence et Vigilance Constante s'imposaient... d'autant plus que cette sortie avait failli être interdite par le Ministère, car jugée trop dangereuse, et il ne voulait pas donner raison à leur Paranoïa.

La veille, les officiels avaient refusé, arguant que le monde moldu était aussi cingl... euh, aussi périlleux que le leur, mais l'entêtement des jeunes et leur menace, pour une fois subtile, de voir Skeeter pour rétablir certaines vérités les avaient faits changer d'avis. Au moins avaient-ils imposé trois Aurors en escorte.

Hermione en avait été soulagée : ses amis et elle ne s'étaient pas remis du Maléfice du Labyrinthe, du moins pas totalement. Ron n'avait presque plus de réserves magiques et vivait mal son état, elle, remontait tout doucement la pente... Harry allait bien, mais c'était son esprit qui peinait. En même temps, être mort et avoir ressuscité avait de quoi tournebouler le plus équilibré des Hommes, et la jeune fille craignait que cela nécessite des jours, voire des semaines, avant qu'il ne reprenne pied.

"Il faut y aller, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Hmm ?

\- Il reste trente secondes avant que Big Ben ne se mette à sonner. Il est temps de traverser."

Harry se secoua. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Le Trio emprunta le passage piéton et arriva devant la porte du 221 a, suivi uniquement par Kingsley, les deux autres Aurors restant en couverture. Sur elle, une plaque dorée annonçait Rickman, Mackensie et Fyfe, Notaires Associés.

Il appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette quand retentit le premier des dix coups de l'horloge chérie des Londoniens.

 **.**

L'intérieur tenait à la fois du bureau de luxe et de ces Clubs feutrés que le monde entier enviait aux Anglais, de par ses boiseries, parquet, fauteuils de cuir et surtout, le silence. Les murs épais tenaient le bruit extérieur à distance et les deux personnes présentes en face d'eux, un homme et une femme, les observaient sans mot dire, mais très intensément. Et cela n'était point _British_.

Légèrement mal à l'aise, Kingsley se résolut à prendre la parole :

"Madame, Monsieur, je suis Kingsley Shacklebolt, représentant du Tuteur de Monsieur Potter, ici présent..."

La phrase eut le mérite de défiger ses vis-à-vis, l'homme s'avança, la femme passa derrière un bureau et mit la main sur le téléphone qui y était posé. _Merlin, qu'avaient-ils_ _déclenché_ _?_

"Pardonnez-moi ! fit l'homme, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Mademoiselle, Messieurs, bienvenue à l'Etude Rickman, Mackensie et Fyfe. Je suis Andrew Fyfe. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît."

Le Notaire alla vers une porte capitonnée, l'ouvrit et s'effaça. Les Sorciers ne pouvaient qu'y aller. Hermione, circonspecte, resta en dernière position, ce qui lui permit d'entendre la consigne que donna Fyfe à la Secrétaire :

"Dites-lui de venir."

Elle ne sut rien de plus. La porte s'était refermée, et, l'homme la suivant, elle ne put qu'avancer, elle aussi.

Ils débouchèrent dans un bureau encore plus vaste que l'antichambre, où les attendait un homme qui ne cachait pas sa fébrilité. Allaient-ils enfin savoir de quoi il retournait ?

"Lequel d'entre vous est Monsieur Potter ?" demanda l'homme, son regard hésitant entre Harry et Ron.

Le concerné faillit éclater de rire. Voilà bien une question que personne ne poserait dans le Monde Sorcier, grâce en soit rendue à la Gazette. Ici, il était inconnu.

Harry s'avança. Andrew Fyfe, qui avait rejoint son collègue, lui désigna un fauteuil où le jeune homme s'assit. Ses amis firent de même, seul Kingsley resta debout.

"Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, Monsieur Potter, ou du moins le devinez-vous ?

\- Pour la lecture d'un testament, je suppose ?

\- Pas exactement. Vous êtes ici pour exécuter la toute dernière volonté de votre arrière-arrière-grand-père, Sir Arthur John Evans, qui découvrit et fouilla le site de Cnossos, en Crète, en 1900...

\- ... en compagnie de _nos_ grands-pères, l'Archéologue Duncan Mackenzie et l'Architecte Théodor W. Fyfe," fit une voix derrière eux.

 **.**

Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter en position de combat. Kingsley ne bronchait pas, il n'y avait pas menace. Il relaxa ses muscles et s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil.

Le nouveau venu apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était plus âgé que les deux autres, et la ressemblance entre Andrew Fyfe et lui indiquait d'évidence qu'ils étaient Père et Fils. Les rides aux coins de ses yeux s'accentuèrent quand il regarda le Gryffondor en face.

"Vous avez quelque chose de Sir Arthur en vous, murmura-t-il, j'ai eu la chance de le côtoyer pendant ses dernières années, et je sais qu'il vous aurait apprécié.

\- Je... je ne sais rien de ma famille maternelle, rougit Harry.

\- Hélas, ses papiers personnels ont disparu pendant la dernière guerre mondiale. Pour ce qui est de son œuvre et de sa vie, il y a des biographies. Certains ouvrages sont très complets."

Le silence retomba, le vieil homme perdu dans ses souvenirs et le jeune Gryffondor mesurant ses lacunes familiales, jusqu'à ce que Fyfe Junior toussote et montre du regard un coffret sur le bureau. Son père le prit.

"Voilà ce pour quoi vous êtes venu ici, Monsieur Potter !" dit-il en l'ouvrant.

 **.**

Sur un lit de velours noir passé étincelait un Collier d'Or, comme s'il possédait une vie intérieure, et dont la pierre rouge sang s'ornait d'une gravure qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Une tête de taureau.

"Le Collier de Minos, reprit Fyfe Senior, et vous allez devoir le rendre à son véritable propriétaire."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Harry avait la tête qui tournait, mais pas à cause du Transplanage.

Il était devant les grilles de Poudlard. Kingsley et les autres Aurors les avaient convoyés au sortir de l'étude notariale de Baker Street, le Trio n'étant pas en état d'y aller sans risquer de se désartibuler.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le vieil homme, là-bas, à Londres : il devait restituer le Collier qu'avait trouvé son ancêtre à Cnossos.

Soit, mais à qui ?

Hermione avait suggéré de regarder dans la bibliothèque. Si le bijou était un Artefact, ils trouveraient peut-être des indices ?

Va pour la bibliothèque.

Hagrid, étonné de les voir, vint leur ouvrir sans un mot, s'inquiétant de leur apparence épuisée.

"P'têt' que vous devriez passer à l'infirmerie, finit par dire le Demi-Géant, z'avez l'air d'en avoir besoin."

Aucun d'eux ne protesta. Et cela valait toutes les preuves du monde.

 **.**

La pièce aux nombreux lits était fidèle à leur souvenir, à part le fait qu'elle accueillait au lieu d'élèves des Professeurs convalescents, ce qui se résumait pour l'instant à Flitwick, qui avait préféré rester à Poudlard, et à Severus Snape, englué dans sa dépression. Entre eux et la porte se trouvaient aussi Minerva et Albus, parlant à voix basse.

Ils furent heureux de revoir le Trio.

"Oh... bonsoir, jeunes gens ! fit le Directeur, vous revenez bien tôt, les autres élèves ne seront là que ce soir. Un problème ?

\- Non, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Harry, je... j'ai des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque.

\- Des recherches... à la _bibliothèque_? Vous vous sentez bien, Monsieur Potter ?"

Le jeune homme se renfrogna. Par Circé, pourquoi tout le monde le croyait malade quand il parlait de consulter un livre ? D'accord, il n'était pas un intellectuel comme Hermione, mais tout de même !

Cette dernière raconta aux Professeurs leur sortie très encadrée à Londres, l'énigmatique legs échu à Harry et la non moins énigmatique consigne l'accompagnant. Intrigués, les deux Sorciers âgés se perdirent eux aussi dans les hypothèses avant d'abandonner le sujet, faute d'idées.

Harry avait décroché dès le début, son regard ne quittant pas le Professeur Snape, perdu dans ses tourments.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour le rejoindre mais n'alla pas plus loin. Il _voulait_ le remercier pour lui avoir rendu la vie, grâce au Sang de la Méduse, mais... rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas ! Quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Le souvenir d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible revint à sa mémoire : c'était deux semaines auparavant - seulement deux semaines - et Harry venait dans les cachots pour une énième retenue. La porte de la classe de Potions était ouverte, Elspeth et Neville en sortaient.

Neville...

La fillette agrippait son bras, ils riaient et derrière eux le Professeur souriait affectueusement. Harry était certain que cet affection englobait aussi Neville.

Alors, il avait ressenti la morsure de la jalousie. Pas envers les plus jeunes, non, mais il en voulait à Snape de s'être créé une famille de cœur, renvoyant Harry à la perte de ses parents. C'était irrationnel - et injuste - mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Le Gryffondor revint au moment présent, dans l'infirmerie, à l'instant où Dumbledore donnait des détails sur l'aménagement horaire du dernier trimestre scolaire. Et une phrase retint son attention :

"Vous aurez un nouveau Professeur, pour un tout nouveau cours, disait Le Directeur.

\- Huh ! Je me demande s'il sera strict ou à la coule ? chuchota Ron à l'oreille de son ami.

\- Plutôt strict, Monsieur Weasley." répondit Minerva qui avait entendu.

Ron rougit, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant.

"En tout cas, j'espère qu'il sera moins vache que Snape."

Réalisant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, le jeune rouquin s'attendit à des remontrances, ou du moins à des "oh" choqués, mais rien ne vint.

Sauf...

 **.**

"Sachez, jeune élève de Poudlard, que je n'aurais aucun mal à être plus ... vache... que le Professeur Snape." fit une voix provenant des portes de l'infirmerie.

Sur le seuil se tenait une silhouette gigantesque, habillée d'un survêtement siglé _Twickenham For Ever_ , et dont la tête posée sur des épaules extra-larges arborait un museau au poil roux et les formidables cornes d'un Minotaure.

Alistair Dutoréador était de retour à Poudlard.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les minutes qui suivirent furent ensoleillées par la présence de l'Homme-Taureau, que certains qualifiaient d'ami, de compagnon d'âme, ou, le plus souvent - et parfois en même temps - de Calamité Cornue, vu sa propension à déclencher les catastrophes. Albus et Minerva souriaient, Harry et Hermione se moquaient - gentiment - du visage rouge brique de Ron, et Severus...

Severus revenait parmi les vivants.

Il avait suffi d'un geste, et les robes noires s'étaient fondues dans les bras du Minotaure quand celui-ci s'était approché du Potionniste, et depuis ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, puisant chaleur et réconfort dans cette étreinte. Harry percevait des bribes de phrases : "... pas pu venir avant, j'étais en mission." " Elspeth est en Roumanie, avec Lydie et Charlie..." " Madame Kostic m'a souhaité bon voyage, ça m'inquiète" et bien d'autres.

Les deux étaient revenus ensuite au voisinage du Directeur et d'Hermione, parlant à nouveau du legs fait à Harry.

"Peut-on **le** voir ?" avait demandé Albus.

La jeune fille qui gardait l'écrin le sortit et l'ouvrit sur le Collier antique, tandis que Harry racontait à nouveau toute l'histoire. Les réactions furent... inattendues.

Alistair, hypnotisé par le bijou, le prit doucement en main, comme s'il était fait de verre.

Severus fulminait.

"Bon sang, Potter, la guerre ne vous a donc _**rien appris ?!**_

\- Je... je ne comprends pas.

\- Vous avez dit que Sir Arthur Evans vous avait désigné _nommément_ pour exécuter sa volonté.

\- Euh, oui ! Cela a été confirmé par le vieux Monsieur Fyfe. Il était là quand mon arrière-arrière grand-père l'a écrit.

\- _**Et comment un Moldu, qui est mort en 1941, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, a-t-il pu connaître le nom d'un de ses descendants qui, lui, ne naîtra que quarante ans plus tard ?"**_

 _ **.**_

Foudroyés par l'évidence, les jeunes restèrent figés une seconde... puis la réaction fut instinctive : ils reculèrent.

Mais il était trop tard : le Collier dans la main du Minotaure commença à briller et à faire disparaître son possesseur.

 _Portoloin,_ pensèrent-ils tous.

"Oh non, pas encore ! gémit Harry.

\- **Alistair, lâche-le !"** ordonna Snape.

Peine perdue ! Son compagnon avait déjà disparu... et la lueur s'attaquait aux autres.

 **.**

Albus, Minerva, Severus lui-même, Harry, Hermione et Ron quittèrent le présent sans laisser de traces, sous les yeux éberlués du Professeur Flitwick.

...


	6. Arrivée dans le passé

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice ; Fantomette34

* * *

Un chapitre qui commence par le point de vue d'un OC qui prendra beaucoup d'importance par la suite, et l'arrivée - brutale -de nos héros. (Pauvre Albus !)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Arrivée dans le passé

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _La Crète au Sud de Cnossos, sur les flancs Est du Mont Ida, 1 600 ans avant notre ère..._

.

Il ne sut ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais Agreus ouvrit les yeux dans le moment incertain précédent l'aube : la nuit régnait toujours, sa fraîcheur perdurait, aucun bruit alentour. Pourtant...

Une _sensation_ l'avait tiré d'un sommeil qui avait un goût de trop peu. Et s'il y avait une chose que l'ancien soldat avait appris à écouter, c'était bien ses sensations. L'homme avait développé cette faculté quasi animale, qui lui avait sauvé la mise bien des fois. Et _là_ , son instinct lui hurlait qu'au dehors des quatre murs l'entourant, quelque chose rôdait.

Il se leva sans bruit, inquiet pour ceux qui dormaient sur le toit en terrasse de la ferme. Si jamais des brigands osaient attaquer, les femmes et les enfants ne seraient pas protégés par les trois mètres séparant l'endroit du sol. Encore heureux qu'ils aient acceptés de remonter l'échelle, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Mais... non, ce n'était pas une présence humaine qui dérangeait le jour naissant : l'âne et le poulailler dormaient dans la quiétude, et un pas inconnu les auraient alertés.

Agreus s'orienta vers la fenêtre basse recouverte de parchemins translucides. L'obscurité semblait se déliter, bientôt Eos aux doigts de rose viendrait éclairer l'horizon. Inutile d'attendre...

Autant sortir.

La porte grinça sous ses doigts quand il l'ouvrit. Tant pis pour le bruit qui allait, sûrement, réveiller les autres. De toute façon il faudrait bientôt partir, la moisson ne se ferait pas toute seule. Et il y avait tant de surface à faucher.

L'ancien soldat posa le pied au dehors... et eut la surprise de sa vie !

Dans un silence complet, à deux mètres de lui, se tenait un Taureau d'une blancheur de lune.

Et ce Taureau le regardait.

 _Europe, Mère de Minos, protège-nous !_ murmura-t-il, effrayé.

Car il en était sûr, cet animal n'était pas de ce monde, et sa présence n'annonçait rien de bon. Les Dieux étaient rarement bienveillants envers les Mortels.

.

Ignorant la peur de l'homme, le Taureau avança, toujours sans bruit, et presque à le toucher. Agreus, par réflexe, serra sa main autour du poignard de bronze qu'il avait à la taille. Il renonça à l'utiliser, il ne pouvait frapper pareille masse, et puis... l'animal ne semblait pas agressif.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, la bête aux formidables cornes pivota vers la droite en direction du pied de la colline en face de la ferme. Elle recommença, deux fois.

"Je... je dois y aller ?"

Evidemment, aucune réponse.

Agreus scruta l'endroit escarpé que le jour détaillait de ses premières lueurs, sans rien y voir de spécial, puis il posa les yeux devant lui à nouveau.

L'animal avait disparu

... et la vie reprit soudain son cours. Les sons revinrent : pépiement d'un oiseau, bruit de l'échelle qu'on remet en place, bâillements.

Un temps il crut avoir rêvé, mais, alors que les siens se regroupaient autour de lui, une forte lumière baigna l'endroit qu'il avait observé.

Et un cri plus terrible et plus fort que le Tonnerre de Zeus leur vrilla les tympans.

.

o-O-o

.

 **"BAAANZAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏ !"** hurlait Alistair à pleins poumons.

Le Minotaure se reçut dans l'herbe, au bas de la colline. Il avait chu d'une hauteur de douze pieds, mais ses muscles avaient amorti le choc et il s'en tirait bien. Il eut à peine le temps de penser que les autres n'auraient peut-être pas sa chance avant qu'une nouvelle forme n'apparut dans le ciel.

 _Sev._

En deux bonds, L'homme-Taureau fut à sa verticale et le réceptionna. _Ouf, pas de casse pour lui !_ Malheureusement, comme il l'avait craint, ce ne fut pas le cas de ses compagnons de voyage, surtout les jeunes qui se matérialisèrent à différentes hauteurs de la colline : Ron Weasley chuta d'une fois et demie sa taille, directement sur les branches d'un chêne vert, Hermione Granger tomba au sol nu, se foulant la cheville. Harry Potter faillit heurter de plein fouet un rocher, et ne dut son salut qu'au Sort de Coussinage qu'avait envoyé le Maître des Potions au tout dernier moment. Le Gryffondor resta choqué quelques secondes, autant par la collision atténuée que par le fait que c'était Snape son sauveur.

"Bon, c'était les derniers ? demanda Alistair en reposant le Potionniste.

\- Je... je ne sais pas."

Les deux compagnons d'âme eurent leur réponse dans l'instant : McGonagall apparut à mi-pente et glissa de trois mètres avant de s'arrêter, et Dumbledore...

Le Directeur fut déposé presque au sommet, en douceur, mais comme c'était l'endroit le plus escarpé il commença à dévaler la pente, courant malgré lui,

de plus en plus vite.

Minerva tenta de l'arrêter, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut d'arracher au passage la robe mauve aux étoiles scintillantes rouges et jaune fluo qu'il portait.

Et il courait toujours, droit sur Alistair.

Le concerné fit signe aux autres de s'écarter, quitta très vite son haut de survêtement et le tendit devant lui. Et ce fut le choc !

Pendant une seconde tous crurent que c'était bon, qu'Albus allait s'arrêter, mais non ! La vitesse était trop grande et l'énergie du sprint enleva le vêtement des mains d'Alistair. Albus poursuivit sa course folle aveuglé par le tissu.

Heureusement - ou pas, cela dépend des points de vue - un autre chêne vert se trouvant sur sa trajectoire l'arrêta fort obligeamment. Le télescopage produisit un craquement et Bubus fut expédié par réaction en arrière, atterrissant sur les fesses.

Craaac...

 _Tiens, un écho ?_

Non, une réplique. Le choc avait ébranlé une branche fragile et elle s'était brisée, tombant, devinez où ?

Sur la tête à Bubus, évidemment !

Alistair, désolé, rallia le lieu de l'accident, en bénissant les fabricants de survêtements molletonnés qui avaient empêché le Directeur d'avoir de graves blessures. Severus l'en avait assuré, grâce à son pouvoir de diagnostic hérité du Dieu Asclépios, son ancêtre.

" _Albus_ , comment vous sentez-vous ?! s'inquiéta Minerva.

\- Je... j'ai l'impression de flotter, mes yeux clignent sans arrêt, et j'ai envie de rire et de dire des bêtises comme si j'avais fumé ces drôles de cigarettes moldues, répliqua l'intéressé.

\- Oh Merlin !

\- Minerva, c'est son état normal.

\- _Severus, voyons !_

 _..._ quoique, ce n'est pas faux, ce sont même les exacts effets secondaires de ses bonbons au citron."

Pendant ce dialogue surréaliste pour tout autre qu'un Sorcier de Poudlard, les jeunes avaient rejoint leurs aînés, Granger s'appuyant sur un Ron Weasley couvert d'égratignures et Potter tenant dans sa main la robe psychédélique de son Directeur.

Alistair la prit.

"Tout de même, Bubus, tu ne fais rien comme les autres ! rit-il en la manipulant, nous venons d'illustrer une passe de corrida, sauf que nous sommes dans la nature, et non dans une arène, que ton 'habit de lumière' est resté en rade, - à propos... super sympas, tes sous-vêtements Calvin Clean ! - et que les rôles sont inversés : c'est moi le Taureau qui tient la Muleta et toi qui fonce dedans. Quel spectacle !

\- Ce n'était pas voulu.

\- Je sais, mais...

\- Hum, Professeur Dumbledore ?!"

 **.**

"Oui, Monsieur Weasley ?"

Le jeune rouquin semblait perturbé.

"J'ignore ce qu'est une Corrida, et si c'est vraiment un spectacle, mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que nous avons... que _vous_ avez eu des spectateurs."

Et les adultes réalisèrent ce que les jeunes avaient remarqué bien avant eux. Un groupe de six personnes, un homme, trois femmes et deux enfants, l'un d'environ quinze ans et l'autre de sept les regardait, bouche bée. Et leurs vêtements montraient que les Sorciers n'étaient plus dans leur monde.

"Où sommes-nous ? demanda Minerva d'une voix très faible, comme si elle ne voulait pas déranger la vérité.

\- En Crète." répondit Alistair.

Premier choc.

"Au temps du Roi Minos."

Deuxième choc.

"Chez moi."

...


	7. Avec eux, entre nous, liens - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Premiers contacts de nos héros avec Agreus et sa famille. Severus - et Harry - vont sauver une vie, et Ron... ben, aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui est dans la m... élasse.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Avec eux, entre nous, liens...

 **.**

Première partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux groupes restèrent figés...

Puis les Crétois reculèrent en désordre : les femmes gémirent, l'homme les fit passer derrière lui, l'adolescent tourna les talons et courut vers la ferme, le jeune garçon clopina derrière le rempart illusoire d'un buisson.

"Mais... mais pourquoi ont-ils peur de nous ?

\- _Ron,_ s'exaspéra son amie, on arrive de nulle part, et en compagnie d'un Minotaure, en plus ! Ils ont de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur."

Alistair s'ébroua. La joie qu'il avait éprouvée à retrouver son île et son époque natale s'estompait, maintenant qu'un premier contact s'était établi avec ceux du passé.

 _Bon, au moins, ils ne nous ont pas attaqués._

Pas qu'il craignit ce genre de combat, mais la famille de paysans n'était pas une menace, et il espérait s'en faire des alliés. Commencer par une bagarre n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

Il regarda les adultes. Les femmes s'étaient calmées, après un bref discours du chef de famille. L'enfant, par contre, semblait vouloir disparaître dans la terre, un peu plus à chaque fois qu'on l'observait. Quand à l'adolescent...

Il revenait, tenant d'une main le cou d'un chevreau tout en ruades, et de l'autre un couteau de bronze, beaucoup trop orné pour être d'un usage courant.

"Que veut-il faire ? s'étonna Albus.

\- Nous l'offrir en sacrifice.

\- _**Hein ?!**_

\- Il nous prend pour des Dieux, reprit le Potionniste, et pense pouvoir nous amadouer en immolant ce jeune animal."

Severus disait vrai : telle était la volonté de l'adolescent, et Alistair l'avait bien compris, lui aussi.

Il avança vers le couple disparate...

 **.**

La silhouette immense du Minotaure se pencha tout d'abord vers l'animal, et - ô miracle - celui-ci se calma aussitôt. Severus sourit : son compagnon d'âme pestait souvent contre sa double nature, humaine et bestiale, mais elle avait des avantages. Entre autres, celui de pouvoir communiquer par télépathie avec toute créature portant des cornes ; cela se vérifiait avec les bœufs et les vaches, les boucs et les chèvres, les béliers... Alistair prétendait même qu'il pouvait échanger avec des escargots, mais n'en avait jamais apporté la preuve. Quoi qu'il en soit, son habilité fit coup double : le chevreau vint trottiner à ses pieds sans peur aucune, et l'adolescent en resta bouche bée.

"Quel est ton nom ? demanda Alistair à ce dernier.

\- Mon... mon nom, Seigneur ?

\- Oui, je veux savoir quel est ton nom et ta lignée.

\- Je... je suis Télésphore, fils d'Athamas. Ma mère et moi faisons partie de la Maison de Nomios.

\- Est-ce toi ? demanda le Minotaure à l'homme adulte.

\- Non, Seigneur, Je suis Agreus. Nomios était mon frère. Il est mort des fièvres l'an passé, et comme ses terres se retrouvaient sans maître, j'ai rejoint son épouse et les sœurs de celle-ci pour veiller sur la ferme."

 _Et aussi pour empêcher des citoyens "intéressés" d'obliger la veuve à épouser l'un d'eux._ Alistair connaissait la coutume : toute femme perdant son mari ne pouvait rester seule et devait se remarier avec un homme de sa communauté. La venue du frère avait dû la libérer d'un grand poids.

 **.**

La glace étant rompue, les Crétois observaient désormais les Sorciers avec curiosité. Une intense curiosité, même, et ceux qui la suscitaient le plus étaient Albus et Minerva, et, bizarrement, Ron Weasley.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me dévisager ? s'irrita le Gryffondor.

\- C'est pourtant évident.", répliqua Severus. Et pour illustrer son propos, il tira franchement sur les cheveux du garçon.

" _ **Aïeuuh !**_

\- Réfléchissez, Weasley, pour une fois. Ces paysans n'ont sans doute jamais quitté leurs terres...

\- ... donc, ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux roux ! s'écria Hermione, c'est ça ! Ils doivent te prendre pour quelqu'un d'anormal, peut-être même maléfique.

 _Perspicaces_ , pensa Severus.

\- ... après tout, dans nombre de civilisations, les cheveux roux étaient portés par des Créatures malfaisantes, et...

\- Merci, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, nous avons compris. Et vous avez raison : seuls ceux qui naviguent et fréquentent les ports savent que certains peuples ont des cheveux blonds... ou roux. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de cette communauté.

\- Cela se comprend, commenta Minerva, mais pourquoi nous regardent-ils aussi, Albus et moi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes vieux, avoua Alistair.

\- Euuuh... mais encore ?

\- La vie des gens de cette époque ne dépasse guère les quarante ans, et pour les femmes encore moins, car beaucoup meurent lors d'un accouchement. Et leurs cheveux n'ont pas le temps de blanchir, alors, la longue barbe de neige du Directeur les intrigue."

Albus hocha la tête. _Merlin, les Sorciers avaient toujours vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que les Moldus, mais là... par rapport à eux, il avait l'impression d'être aussi âgé que Nicholas Flamel._

Bon, cet intérêt était compréhensible, il pouvait s'en accommoder.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune Weasley.

"J'en ai marre, dit-il, j'suis pas un phénomène de l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Ça expliquerait bien des choses, pourtant.

\- Severuuus !

\- Non, mais c'est vrai ! s'énervait le rouquin, être dévisagé comme ça n'a rien d'amusant. Je commence à te comprendre, Harry...

Harry ?"

Pas de réponse.

Une chape de glace tomba sur le groupe. Harry Potter n'était plus là.

 **.**

 _C'est pas vrai !_ pesta intérieurement Severus _, nous l'avons quitté des yeux cinq secondes et il a disparu._

Heureusement, ni lui ni les autres n'eurent le temps de paniquer, car une main qu'on ne pouvait voir secoua brusquement la manche du Potionniste.

" _ **Potter ?!**_

\- Oui... Hum, pardon ! fit ce dernier en retirant l'anneau de Gygès qui le rendait invisible.

\- _**Par les moustaches d'Ombrage, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?!**_

 **-** J'ai... je devais aller voir le petit garçon, sans lui faire peur.

\- _Et pour quelle raison ?_

\- J'avais une curieuse impression, qui s'est confirmée quand je l'ai vu boiter. Cet enfant est malade, Professeur, et _quelque chose_ me dit que c'est grave.

Sauvez-le, s'il vous plaît !"

 **.**

 **.**

Severus accepta de poser un diagnostic, et Alistair traduisit pour ses hôtes la requête de son compagnon d'âme.

"Vous voulez qu'on le laisse seul avec lui ? s'inquiéta la mère du garçon, et s'il a le mauvais œil ? S'il lui jette un Sort ?

\- Oh, il ne ferait jamais ça !"

 _A part sur ses élèves, bien sûr..._

Toutefois, pour la rassurer, le Potionniste commença par soigner grâce à un onguent la cheville foulée de Granger, au vu et au su de toute la famille. Le résultat les laissa bouche bée.

"Potter, vous me suivez !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ces gens semblent croire que vous êtes mon apprenti, et les apprentis sont censés suivre leur Maître, et _apprendre_ d'eux."

Râlant dans sa barbe inexistante, Harry escorta Snape jusqu'au buisson. L'enfant s'était assis dans l'ombre maigre et il ne fallait pas être Sorcier - _Hum !_ \- pour comprendre qu'il allait mal. Ce qui se confirma quand le Potionniste sortit directement le Sang de la Méduse.

"Bravo, Potter, vous venez de sauver une vie.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce garçon avait contracté le Tétanos. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer."

Le mot Tétanos * eut un effet puissant sur Agreus et les siens. Cette époque connaissait bien, hélas, cette maladie et l'issue en était toujours fatale. Quand Alistair confirma que l'enfant était guéri, ils pleurèrent de joie.

Plus question de penser à la récolte, aux heures qui fuyaient, la maisonnée rentra avec ses hôtes - pardon, ses _invités de marque_ \- pour préparer un repas digne des Dieux.

Et Ron Weasley semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre la ferme.

"Tu as si faim que cela ? se moqua Hermione.

\- Non, en fait, j'ai très envie d'aller aux toilettes."

Un éclat de rire d'Alistair lui fit comprendre que cela ne serait pas aussi simple.

"Mais les toilettes n'existent pas à cette époque ! Enfin si, dans les palais, mais pas dans les humbles demeures. On se soulage dans les champs.

\- Et pour... pour s'essuyer ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Tu prends une feuille, une plante. Tu t'débrouilles !"

Le visage écarlate, le jeune homme se glissa entre deux haies naturelles...

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"** _ **OUAIIIIILLE !"**_

Alistair alla voir la cause de ce cri terrible. Quand il revint...

" C'est Weasley, dit-il platement.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Il a utilisé une poignée d'orties... après sa grosse commission."

 _Merlin !_

Severus poussa le plus long soupir de son existence.

Avec des zozos pareils, pas sûr qu'il survive à son séjour dans la Crète antique.

...

* * *

* Tétanos est un mot grec qui signifie Rigidité.


	8. Avec eux, entre nous, liens - Part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Pas d'action dans ce chapitre. Nos héros font le point...

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Avec eux, entre nous, liens...

Deuxième partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

" _Weasley, quand nous rentrerons au vingtième siècle, vous me copierez cinq_ _cents_ _fois : je ne dois pas utiliser des orties en guise de papier toilette_."

Ainsi Severus Snape pestait contre son élève - tout en lui donnant de quoi se soigner - tandis que les autres Sorciers avaient bien du mal à s'empêcher de rire. Granger et Potter compris, ce qui mortifiait encore plus le rouquin. Alistair n'était pas en vue, mais l'écho d'un meuglement chaotique prouvait qu'il n'avait pu tenir son sérieux. Les paysans crétois, eux, s'étaient retirés dans leur ferme, laissant les nouveaux venus se débrouiller avec le... fondement de cette histoire.

"Hum... cette mésaventure, pour ennuyeuse qu'elle soit, n'est pas si grave, murmura Albus quand tous se furent calmés..."

 _Parlez pour vous !_ grogna Ron dans sa tête.

 **"**... mais nous pourrions ne pas avoir autant de chance dans l'avenir. Je suggère que nous tenions un conseil pour décider d'une ligne à suivre. Severus ?

\- Directeur ?

\- Pourriez-vous aller chercher Alistair ? Je le soupçonne d'avoir pris, _encore une fois,_ sa forme animale pour pouvoir brouter tranquillement."

Réprimant un soupir, le Potionniste opina et partit en quête de son compagnon d'âme. Il n'eut pas à le chercher bien loin : comme Albus l'avait suspecté, le Minotaure s'était transformé en Taureau et s'attelait à tondre l'herbe des talus. Parole ! Ce Demi-Ruminant était aussi accro aux plantes sauvages que ce cher Directeur à ses bonbons au citron. Sauf qu'Albus ne se transformait pas pour les déguster. Ou alors c'était imperceptible.

L'imposant animal se tourna vers lui, des feuilles dépassant encore de son museau.

"Hé hommahe...

\- Alistair, ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

\- _Glup_... pardon ! Je disais : c'est dommage que vous, Humains, vous ne puissiez apprécier les végétaux comme je peux le faire sous ma forme animale. Ils ont tant de goût !

\- Si tu le dis. Qu'étais-tu en train de manger ?

\- Des feuilles de la Nevrida, _Polygonum aviculare_ si tu préfères, elle colore en jaune d'or les dents et la bouche, et on prétend qu'elle a le même effet sur les organes internes, t'imagines ?

\- ... du genre une couche dorée, qui, dans ton cas, perturberait les neurones ? J'imagine très bien, quand je vois les dégâts que font les bonbons au citron sur le cerveau d'Albus. Encore un point commun que tu as avec lui.

\- Voyons, Sev, la Nevrida n'est pas aussi dangereuse.

\- Les bonbons au citron non plus, à priori. Tout est dans la quantité ingérée."

Alistair regarda d'un air dubitatif les feuilles incriminées : elles étaient si goûteuses...

"Bon d'accord ! dit-il en reprenant sa forme hybride, j'vais appliquer le principe de précaution. Dorénavant, rien d'autre que la nourriture humaine locale."

Severus hocha la tête. Il y avait peu de risques sanitaires, mais leur équipe de bras cassés était en un lieu et en une époque où ils ne pouvaient espérer du secours. Les quelques potions qu'il avait sur lui seraient vite épuisées en cas de pépin, et le Potionniste se voyait mal utiliser le Sang de la Méduse pour soigner des gastro-entérites ou des empoisonnements par des plantes toxiques. Il ne devait en user que pour des urgences vitales.

"Viens ! fit-il en faisant demi-tour, Albus et les autres nous attendent."

 **.**

Le Sorcier et le Minotaure revenaient de concert quand un bruit sec se fit entendre. Une forme déboula à toute allure dans le sentier, se cognant au Potionniste avant de disparaître.

"Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

\- Arkalo, répondit Alistair.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arkalo. Un blaireau, si tu préfères."

 _\- Non,_ ce n'est pas possible, je me suis fait bousculer par un _blaireau_ ?!

\- Ben, oui.

\- _Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle !_

\- Sev, t'exagères.

\- M'en fous ! J'ai toujours détesté les Blaireaux, qu'il soient à quatre ou à deux pattes - à part Elspeth, bien sûr - j'espère que celui-ci aura la sagesse de se tenir loin de moi."

Et il repartit.

Tout en suivant son ami, Alistair secouait la tête.

Il n'avait rien contre les blaireaux, même si, avec eux, on n'était pas à l'abri d'une morsure. La variété qui peuplait l'île était plus grande que celle d'Europe du Nord, pouvait rivaliser avec les chats sauvages locaux mais n'était pas une menace. Tant qu'on ne tombait pas sur un de leurs terriers.

Le Minotaure eut un franc sourire : son ami avait _déduit des points_ à l'animal.

Tordant !

 **.**

Tout dépendait du point de vue.

A trois mille six cents ans de distance, le sablier des Poufsouffles se vida d'une partie de son contenu, sous les yeux ébahis et peinés de Pomona Chourave, qui venait juste de rentrer à Poudlard.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Asseyez-vous, dit Albus, nous avons à parler."

Severus laissa son compagnon obéir, et s'appuya, lui, sur le tronc d'un chêne éloigné pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des lieux. Cette façon d'agir, fruit de ses années d'espionnage, lui avait bien souvent sauvé la vie, et parfois aussi celle d'autres personnes : ne jamais laisser son dos à découvert ; toujours rester debout, pour pouvoir réagir plus vite que l'ennemi. C'est pourquoi il acceptait si rarement un siège - y compris dans le bureau du Directeur - même si, dans ce cas précis, la seule chose qu'il puisse craindre soit l'ingestion forcée de douceurs citronnées.

"Bien, reprenons le fil des événements depuis le début : trois de nos élèves sont allés à l'étude notariale Rickman, Mackensie et Fyfe, sise au 221 a Baker Street, à Londres. Là, un vieil homme qui avait connu Sir Arthur Evans, le découvreur du site de Cnossos - et l'arrière arrière grand-père de Harry - remet à ce dernier un collier antique, le Collier de Minos, en lui demandant de le rendre à son véritable propriétaire. Correct ?"

Sous la question du Directeur, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

"... et ledit collier s'est avéré être un Portoloin qui nous a amenés dans la Crète antique, au temps du Roi Minos. Maintenant, pour savoir qui est derrière tout cela, voyons les hypothèses : il s'agit d'une vengeance d'un ou plusieurs Mangemorts - très peu probable...

\- ... ou bien - et c'est quasi certain - ce sont un ou plusieurs Dieux grecs qui nous ont fait venir ici dans un but précis, reprit Alistair.

\- C'est de ma faute.

\- Que... _**Ne recommencez pas, Potter !**_ Vous n'êtes pas la cause de la totalité des tuiles qui nous arrivent... juste de quatre-vingt pour cent d'entre elles. Et celle-ci aurait pu être évitée, si vous aviez réfléchi.

\- Justement non, Sev. Dites-moi, jeunes gens, avez-vous vérifié si le collier n'était pas ensorcelé quand vous l'avez reçu ?

\- Nn... non ! Nous n'y avons pas pensé nous même, rougit le Gryffondor, mais Kingsley, si. Et il a affirmé qu'il n'était pas charmé.

\- Ce qui confirme mes dires, sourit le Minotaure.

\- En quoi ?

\- _En ceci que la Magie des Dieux est indétectable par celle des Sorciers_. Vous auriez beau lancer tous les Sorts possibles et imaginables, rien n'apparaîtrait."

Hum, cela changeait la donne, un peu.

Mais pas vraiment pour le jeune homme concerné.

"Ecoute, Harry, fit Alistair en s'approchant de lui, rien n'aurait pu empêcher ce voyage dans le temps. Si vous n'étiez pas allés à Baker Street, le Portoloin se serait déclenché quand même, il n'a pas besoin d'être près de ses cibles pour les prendre avec lui.

\- Vraiment ? renifla-t-il.

\- Vraiment. Et ce n'est pas par erreur qu'il a emporté plusieurs personnes présentes autour de toi. Il voulait un groupe très précis, sans cela Flitwick serait venu aussi."

C'était logique, et rassurant sur ce point là, car pour le reste...

"Pourquoi les Dieux nous ont-ils envoyés ici ?"

 _La question à cent_ _mille_ _Gallions._

"Je n'en sais rien, répondit honnêtement Alistair, la seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est qu' **Ils** nous ont assigné une mission,

et que chacun d'entre nous aura sa part à accomplir."

Un silence, puis...

" _ **C'est une blague ?!**_ _**Je vous signale que je n'ai plus de Magie, moi, je n'servirai à rien !**_ s'écria Ron, plein de colère.

\- Ça sera pas le cas.

\- Mais...

\- Les Dieux veulent quelque chose de Ron Weasley, Magie ou pas. Tu devras trouver par toi-même quoi et comment y arriver."

 **.**

Les mots du Minotaure avaient rasséréné en partie l'auditoire.

Ils devaient laisser venir à eux épreuves et aventures ?

Soit !

Ce n'était pas un problème.

Après tout, quand on a déjà affronté un cinglé à face de serpent, un Ministre incompétent et paranoïaque, des Aurors qui feraient passer Fred et Georges Weasley pour des modèles de sérieux, des Mangemorts (ah oui, il ne faut pas les oublier, ceux-là !) et _surtout_ , surtout, un Crapaud rose...

on peut se mesurer à la volonté des Dieux, fut-elle accablante.

...


	9. Découverts

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

C'était trop beau pour durer, d'autres personnes vont s'apercevoir de l'arrivée des Sorciers.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Découverts

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ce fut Weasley qui souleva la question :

"C'est bien beau d'être en 'mission commandée' en Crète pour le compte des Dieux, dit-il à Alistair, mais y'a un truc qui va nous poser problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- La barrière de la langue. Comment on va faire pour parler avec les habitants ? J'veux dire, tant qu'on est près de vous, ça va, vous traduirez... mais si on s'éloigne, ou qu'on doive se séparer ?"

La question était naturelle et tout à fait sensée.

Alistair regarda le rouquin. La colère qui l'habitait auparavant avait fui, remplacée par un esprit d'analyse que la situation avait contraint à faire surface. D'après Sev, le garçon avait des dons de tacticien, exprimés le plus souvent devant un échiquier.

 _Bien, il semblerait que ses aptitudes s'ouvrent à de plus grandes aires._

"Vous avez raison, jeune homme, et nous allons remédier à cela. Comme ce cher Asclépios, le Dieu de la Guérison, n'est pas là pour "imprimer" le crétois ancien dans vos têtes, je vais utiliser un Sortilège de mon invention.

\- Aïe !

\- Te moques pas, Sev ! Il m'arrive d'avoir des idées géniales.

\- Comme celle de ce Sort de transport qui nous avait expédiés à Bucarest, et non à Brest, quand on avait voulu aller en Bretagne ?"

Le museau du Minotaure vira au rouge.

"J'avais bafouillé, se justifia-t-il, et j'étais légèrement soûl."

Severus se retint de siffler que le 'légèrement' était de trop, et fit signe à son compagnon d'âme d'embrayer, ce qu'il fit.

"Ahem... rapprochez-vous, s'il vous plaît !"

Les six de Poudlard se resserrèrent, tandis que des cornes d'Alistair se déployait une lumière qui se posa sur leurs oreilles, les ensachant à la manière d'un casque audio.

" _ **Mytaylorisrich !"**_ hurla l'Homme-Taureau.

Tous convulsèrent, plus ou moins longtemps, mais après durent se rendre à l'évidence : cela avait marché !

 **.**

"Une bonne chose de faite, concéda Severus, même si ta méthode est un crève-tympans. Maintenant, passons à l'étape suivante : changer nos vêtements.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont nos vêtements ?

\- Ils ne sont pas adaptés à la saison et au climat de l'île. Nous avons quitté l'Ecosse au mois de mars et nous nous retrouvons en juillet, à la même latitude qu'Alger. Nous allons bientôt mourir de chaud.

\- Mouais, pas faux ! C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé garder mon survêt' _Twickenham Forever._

\- Ce n'est pas l'habit idéal si l'on veut rester discret... pas plus que les robes délirantes d'Albus."

Ce dernier argument emporta la décision. Alistair incanta une nouvelle fois, élargissant ses souhaits à " _tout ce qui pourrait aider à leur mission_ ".

Il fut exaucé.

Et pour certains vint un résultat... inattendu, voire embarrassant.

Hermione Granger se retrouva avec une robe de lin très échancrée sur le devant, comme le voulait la tradition crétoise. La jeune fille rougit tant et plus.

Ron loucha sans vergogne sur la poitrine exposée, ce qui lui valut une gifle bien sentie.

Harry se rendit compte de trois choses : premièrement, que ses lunettes avaient disparu, deuxièmement, qu'il n'en avait plus besoin, et troisièmement s'aperçut, comme son copain, que Granger était une fille.

Il s'en prit une aussi.

Les adultes s'en sortaient mieux : Minerva avait troqué le vert de ses habits pour un beige doux qui la faisait paraître plus jeune. Severus portait toujours du noir, même si le lin avait remplacé ses lourdes robes, le chagrinant quelque peu car sa cape ne pouvait plus se gonfler comme elle le faisait. Alistair déployait ses deux mètres trente seulement vêtu d'un pagne, comme l'était Agreus. Son Glamour était revenu, lui donnant l'aspect d'un géant blond aux yeux bleus. Et Albus, vêtu d'une longue tunique lie-de-vin...

 _ **" Nom d'un jus de Citrouille, ça recommence !"**_

Albus avait de nouveau des oreilles de cheval.

Sa forme de Silène était de retour.

 **.**

"J'en ai marre !

\- Voyons, mon cher, ce n'est pas si grave.

\- _Pas grave ?!_ On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui vous trimbalez des attributs équins.

\- Je me souviens, des oreilles et une queue de cheval, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui Minerva, et je vous _interdis_ de vérifier la dernière partie de la phrase.

\- Oh, que c'est fâcheux..." murmura la vieille Sorcière, avec un air gourmand.

Le Directeur pâlit, puis rougit. Elle plaisantait, il le savait, et pourtant il se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Il lâcha un _Hrmph !_ qui se voulait dédaigneux et se détourna, ses organes auditifs pivotant dans tous les sens. Il entendait le rire étouffé d'Alistair, le soupir désolé du Maître des Potions, les gloussements incrédules des jeunes, et même les commentaires éloignés d'Agreus et de sa famille, plutôt salés. Les Crétois étaient visiblement assez libres dans leurs propos.

Vexé, le Directeur se détourna et ferma ses liens avec le monde extérieur.

Dommage !

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être aurait-il perçu le frottement sur les herbes d'un corps en reptation. Quelqu'un les avait espionnés et maintenant s'en allait, faire un rapport à qui de droit. Mais cela, de la bande, nul ne l'entendit.

Seul un animal au poil blanc et noir en fut conscient...

 **.**

 **.**

 _Environ deux cents mètres plus loin._

La patrouille qui surveillait les bords Sud des terres royales avait fait halte dans un bois, cachée aux yeux des paysans et d'éventuels intrus aux intentions mauvaises. Elle avait envoyé des éclaireurs dans toutes les directions, éclaireurs qui revenaient un à un, sans résultats.

Jusqu'à ce que...

" _Capitaine Ostéoporos !_ fit une voix enrouée.

\- Sakdos, des nouvelles ?

\- Oui, un groupe étrange dans la ferme de Nomios. Ce sont des Mages, assurément, il y a même parmi eux un Satyre !

\- Balivernes ! Ce sont sans doute des imposteurs, des voleurs déguisés pour effrayer la populace. Nous les aurons sans coup férir.

\- Vous... vous en êtes sûr ? S'étrangla Sakdos.

\- Evidemment ! Je ne me trompe jamais. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu monter en grade ?"

Sakdos évita de dire que c'était plutôt parce que la femme du Capitaine était la maîtresse du grand intendant, il n'était pas suicidaire. Résigné, il suivit la troupe réunifiée qui s'était mise en marche. Il ne la sentait pas du tout, cette expédition...

Pas du tout du tout.

 **.**

L'animal qui l'avait suivi fit lui aussi demi-tour, et détala à toutes pattes.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les Sorciers étaient assis devant la ferme, écoutant Alistair qui leur donnait un cours d'histoire et de vie quotidienne crétoise accéléré.

 _Ah, cela vaut cent fois les discours de Binns sur les révoltes gobelines !_ pensait Granger.

Sans doute parce que, pour eux, c'était le présent et non un passé révolu.

Au moins, la société locale ne différait guère de celles qu'elle avait pu étudier dans le monde moldu : un roi de droit divin, régnant sans partage d'un bout à l'autre de l'île, des prêtres et des scribes pour administrer les cent cités dont Homère parlait dans l'Illiade, des paysans, artisans et commerçants pressurés par les impôts prélevés en nature, puisque la monnaie n'existait pas encore. On troquait services et marchandises, ou, quand on était plus aisé, on payait avec des lingots d'argent ou de cuivre. Et dans chaque aspect de la vie, les Dieux : ils étaient à l'origine de tout, ils expliquaient tout, ils _dirigeaient_ tout.

"Ne croyez pas que les gens du peuple soient dupes, continuait Alistair, ils savent que les puissants leur racontent des histoires. Mais ils ne peuvent se rebeller, c'est sans espoir.

\- Pensez-vous, fit Harry... que nous soyons là pour cela ?

\- Déclencher une révolution ? J'en doute. Même avec nos pouvoirs, ce serait juste. Et la démocratie est inconnue dans cette partie du monde, je... hé, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?"

Le Minotaure, ébahi, s'adressait à la boule de poils noire et blanche qui venait de sauter au milieu d'eux, aboyant et grognant sans discontinuer.

"Mais c'est un blaireau ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Une femelle, en fait. Et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est elle qui a percuté Sev tout à l'heure.

\- Comprends-tu ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Désolé, j'ai pas pris Blaireau première langue vivante, au collège.

\- Pas la peine de chercher, elle nous met en garde !" fit Albus, les yeux dans le vague.

Severus allait hausser les épaules quand il se souvint : l'apparence de Silène le satyre s'accompagnait _aussi_ du pouvoir de divination.

 _"_ _ **Debout, vous tous, le danger est sur nous !"**_

Ils se levèrent, mais trop tard.

Une quinzaine de soldats armés de glaives et de lances les entouraient.

"Au nom du Roi Minos, vous êtes nos prisonniers..."

Et flûte !

...


	10. Ils sont fous, ces Crétois !

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Une courte bagarre, et nos amis vont prendre la direction de Cnossos.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Ils sont fous, ces Crétois !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Que... qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Albus auprès d'Alistair.

\- Une patrouille de soldats. L'équivalent de vos Aurors, si vous voulez.

\- Et ils sont efficaces ?

\- Autant que les vôtres.

\- Dans ce cas, nous ne risquons rien."

Et ce cher Directeur souligna sa boutade en laissant échapper un rire chevalin - ce qui était normal, vu sa métamorphose - puis il se désintéressa desdits soldats.

Mais il avait oublié de considérer deux choses : la première était que, depuis que lui et les autres Sorciers s'étaient mis à comprendre et à parler le Crétois, eh bien, par la réciproque, tous les autochtones les comprenaient aussi.

La deuxième tenait au Capitaine Ostéoporos lui-même : c'était un homme de petite taille, gonflé de son importance et pas assez intelligent pour comprendre son intérêt et savoir s'arrêter à temps. Cet antique équivalent de Fudge n'avait compris qu'une chose du bref dialogue entre les deux Sorciers. Ils s'étaient moqués de la Patrouille, et donc de lui.

Et ça le mit très en colère.

Il fonça vers Alistair, le visage rouge de fureur, épée au clair et moultes invectives à la bouche.

"C'est dingue, il me rappelle tout à fait le personnage de Joe Dalton, ou ce Ministre de l'Intérieur qu'on a eu, en France," s'exclama le susnommé.

Il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus. Le soldat avait porté un coup, ou plutôt tenté de le faire mais l'arme lui fut arrachée et broyée d'une seule main. Les autres patrouilleurs, qui avaient encerclé les Sorciers, en perdirent leur Crétois ancien et reculèrent, Sakdos le premier.

Restait dans l'action le gradé, dont les bras moulinaient dans le vide, tenu à distance sans peine par Alistair.

"Hé, le petit chef, on t'a jamais appris à t'écraser devant ceux qui sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus grands que toi ?

 _Non, visiblement, y'avait des lacunes dans son éducation._

Agacé, le Minotaure prit alors l'homme par la ceinture de son pagne, et le leva sans peine à deux mètres du sol.

"Bon, t'arrêtes de te prendre pour une éolienne ou je te fais basculer cul par-dessus tête, et comme je suis sûr que tu n'as pas de slip..."

L'aurait-il fait ? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Mais à peine ces mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il sentit une vague de colère et de ressentiment mêlés d'une impression de trahison le heurter. Et cela venait de...

"Sev ?!"

Livide, les poings serrés, le Maître des Potions n'était pas loin de lancer des éclairs par les yeux _._ Sa Magie grondait, faisant tournoyer ses vêtements et frémir près de lui herbes folles et arbustes. Des humains, nul ne bougeait.

"Repose-le.

\- Euh...

\- **Tout-De-Suite**... et doucement !"

Alistair obéit. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus dans une telle rage, même quand il s'était retrouvé sur le Vaisseau-Nuage de Freyr, face à Odin. Le Minotaure commença donc à baisser le bras chargé de son fardeau humain, qui, lui, n'en menait pas large. Ce faisant, il jeta un regard à ses pairs. Si Minerva, Granger et Weasley montraient de l'incompréhension, les autres avaient une mimique différente : Albus, les épaules affaissées, arborait un air coupable tandis que Potter...

Potter était rouge. De honte.

L'Homme-Taureau rangea cela dans un coin de sa tête. Il y avait là un douloureux problème à résoudre et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Cela allait devoir attendre, toutefois, car la situation dégénéra en une seconde : pendant leurs échanges, Severus, Alistair et son fardeau s'étaient éloignés, laissant un espace se créer au milieu du groupe, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les soldats.

"Hé, Sakdos, si on en profitait pour s'occuper des mômes, de la momie et de la demi-carne, chuchota l'un d'eux qui s'appelait Pyramidès, et qui avait longtemps vécu en Egypte, ça devrait être vite réglé, non ?"

Non.

Car l'ouïe des Sorciers perçut le murmure et leur réaction fut immédiate, au moins pour les plus jeunes. Ils s'adossèrent les uns aux autres, baguettes au clair, pour faire face aux guerriers.

Pour Minerva et Albus...

"J'ai rêvé ou cet inconscient m'a traitée de momie ?!

\- Ma chère, vous le féliciterez plus tard pour ses dons d'observation _... ils nous attaquent !"_

Sept soldats fonçaient sur les jeunes, lances en avant.

" _ **EXPELLIARMUS !"**_ crièrent Harry et Hermione.

Les sept lances se retrouvèrent au sol, entremêlées.

"Hé Sev, regarde ! dit placidement Alistair, tes élèves viennent d'inventer le Mikado.

\- Eh ben, eux qui n'ont jamais inventé l'eau chaude.

\- _Ces idiots m'ont traitée de momie !_ s'emporta la Directrice des Gryffondors, tout en tenant les autres guerriers à distance.

\- Ont-ils précisé de quelle dynastie ?

\- Non !

\- C'est normal, leur mémoire ne remonte pas aussi loin.

\- _Severus !"_

 _Désolé, Minerva..._

Le Maître des Potions choisit de ne pas intervenir. Il savait ses amis aptes à se débrouiller et voulait savoir ce qu'il en était des plus jeunes. Le combat fut bref, mais riche d'enseignements : seuls Granger et Potter avaient pu utiliser leur Magie, désarmant ainsi leurs adversaires, mais les trois avaient continué la bagarre à la Moldue. Une minute plus tard ils restaient maîtres du terrain, ayant ligoté les vaincus.

Du côté des vieux croûtons - pardon, des plus anciens - la fortune était diverse : Minerva, d'un coup de baguette, transformait ses attaquants en porcs, se montrant digne en cela de Circé, son ancêtre. Quand à Albus...

Trois hommes lui étaient tombés dessus, littéralement.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir, la Professeure eut une idée. Elle pointa son Artefact sur lui et cria :

" _ **Rossinante !"**_

Aussitôt le corps du Directeur frémit, se modifia et grandit jusqu'à devenir celui d'un cheval adulte, catapultant en arrière ses assaillants.

"Par Zeus ! fit l'un d'eux, quel est ce prodige ? Je n'ai jamais vu pareille métamorphose.

\- Moi si, ma belle-mère se transforme en Harpie chaque fois qu'elle vient dîner. Quoique, c'est son état normal.

\- Mais cette haridelle n'est pas dangereuse, fit le troisième, on va l'attraper !"

Il jaillit devant Albus, à frôler sa mâchoire.

Mauvaise idée, le Directeur hennit dans sa face à plein poumons. Le bonhomme se figea, raide comme un piquet et bascula en arrière.

"Merlin, j'pensais pas qu'Albus avait l'haleine si chargée !

\- En fait, c'est dû à une concentration excessive d'essence de citron dans son arrière-gorge. Ça neutralise les humains et tue facilement les moustiques.

\- Fais-moi penser à l'inviter quand j'vais aux réunions d'famille. Il y a certains _cousins_ dont je serais heureux d'être débarrassé."

Et pendant qu'Alistair et Severus parlaient, Albus-Cheval coursait tous ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de le comparer à une carne. Et la punition était la même pour tous : une bonne ruade dans les fesses. Un finit sur le toit de la ferme, un autre atterrit dans les chênes verts, un troisième tomba dans les orties (décidément) et le dernier faillit chuter dans le puits d'Agreus et sa famille, ce qu'Alistair empêcha In Extremis.

"Il aurait gâté l'eau, cet abruti !"

 **.**

Arpentant les lieux, le Potionniste faisait le bilan de l'assaut : quinze soldats hors service, une Minerva survoltée, un Albus toujours sous sa forme équine, un Alistair égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire complètement barge et des adolescents aux visages constellés de bleus et de coupures. Ils avaient vaincu...

mais pour quel profit ? Ils ne pouvaient pas renvoyer comme cela la Patrouille à Cnossos, c'était trop risqué. Minos ferait tout pour les retrouver et les capturer.

Alors quoi ?

Une seule solution, aller eux-mêmes, sous déguisements, à la garnison du Palais et aviser.

Le maître des Potions fit l'inventaire des fioles dans ses poches : deux flacons de Polynectar neutres et deux autres déjà "personnalisés". Donc, quatre d'entre eux avaient la possibilité de passer inaperçus.

Pour les autres... eh bien, Albus resterait un cheval, Minerva redeviendrait le chat qui hantait les couloirs de l'école, peut-être même que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être transfiguré en âne ?

Tiens, pourquoi pas Potter ?

Il chassa l'idée immédiatement.

Il n'avait plus envie de s'en prendre au garçon.

Etrange.

 **.**

Severus entra dans la ferme. Agreus était seul dans la pièce principale, les femmes s'étant retirées dans leurs quartiers pour filer la laine et tisser.

"Bien sûr, je peux garder les soldats prisonniers quelque temps. Vous voulez vraiment aller à Cnossos ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Nous ne savons toujours pas _pourquoi_ nous avons été envoyés ici. Et si le Roi Minos nous traque, nous ne pourrons rien faire."

Agreus hocha la tête.

"Tenez ! fit-il en tendant un collier, ceci est une amulette, une Pierre de Lait gravée qui me servait de sceau, quand j'étais soldat. Une fois arrivé au Palais, montrez-là au vieux Lemnos, il vous aidera."

Le Potionniste remercia le Crétois. Les perspectives s'amélioraient, un peu.

Il ne restait plus qu'à souhaiter un voyage sans accrocs.

...


	11. Cnossos

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Ils arrivent à Cnossos, et les ennuis sont là.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Cnossos

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, Potter. De toute façon, vous... _nous_ n'avons pas le choix.

\- J'aurais préféré me transformer en âne.

\- Plus vrai que nature. Mais votre ami Weasley a choisi en premier.

\- Traitre !" gronda Harry au récent quadrupède.

 **.**

Alistair et Severus avaient trouvé un scénario qui leur permettrait d'entre dans Cnossos sans attirer l'attention, du moins dans les premières minutes : faire comme si la Patrouille avait capturé deux d'entre eux et les amenait au Palais, ou plutôt à la garnison, et ses cachots des plus _accueillants._

Pour cela, ils allaient distribuer les rôles, sachant qu'il faudrait deux "prisonniers", au moins deux soldats pour les surveiller et quelques Sorciers sous une forme animale, pour accréditer leur histoire.

"Nous serons des escrocs, utilisant des animaux dressés pour attirer les gogos et/ou voler dans les maisons de riches. Ce qui expliquera la présence d'Albus-Cheval, Minerva-Chat, un âne - à déterminer qui - et...

" _Yap yap !"_

 _Merlin, j'ai failli oublier !_

\- ... et une Dame Blaireau." acheva le Potionniste.

Il sortit de ses robes quatre flacons qu'il posa sur un rocher.

"Pour ce qui est des humains, j'ai ici deux fioles neutres de Polynectar, qui seront utilisées pour les soldats, et deux autres personnalisées.

\- Avec qui ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

\- Vous verrez. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'effet de surprise."

Et il disait cela d'un ton si doucereux que les jeunes comprirent qu'il y avait là Strangulot sous roche.

Enfin, _certains_ comprirent.

Hermione s'empressa de se proposer pour incarner un des soldats, aux côtés d'Alistair.

Ron s'écria : " **Je veux faire l'âne**!", ce qui lui fut accordé sur-le-champ.

Harry réalisa son malheur la seconde d'après.

 _Et m*e*r*d*e !_

Il serait un des prisonniers,

avec Snape.

Celui-ci s'approcha, posant devant lui les flacons de Polynectar personnalisés.

"Potter, sachez que je garderai mon apparence, la couleur de mes yeux et de mes cheveux étant commune, ici, mais le vert de vos prunelles risquerait d'attirer l'attention. Vous devez changer, ricana-t-il, alors je vous laisse le choix :

le Crapaud rose ou le Plus Beau Sourire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_?

Morgane !

Autant choisir entre la Peste et la Dragoncelle.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Après réflexion, Harry opta pour Ombrage, préférant passer pour un Batracien inquiétant plutôt que pour le radis creux qu'était le Sorcier Gilderoy Lockhart. Il gardait un souvenir halluciné - traumatisé ? - de la retenue où ce bellâtre l'avait fait répondre au courrier de ses admiratrices. Depuis, la pensée de l'homme lui donnait des boutons, même quatre ans plus tard.

Hé, une minute !

Cela faisait quatre ans que Lockhart était en Section Psychiatrique, à Sainte Mangouste. Comment Snape avait-il fait pour se procurer un morceau du bonhomme ? Cela ne pouvait dater de la deuxième année de Harry, "l'échantillon" n'aurait pas permis de fabriquer un Polynectar viable, la Magie dégradant l'équivalent sorcier de l'A.D.N. en moins d'un an.

Albus posa la question que le jeune homme n'osait dire.

"Oh c'est simple ! répondit Le Potionniste, je vais voir Lockhart à l'Hôpital au moins une fois par mois. Nous discutons.

\- C'est, euh... gentil, Severus, osa la Professeure, cela doit lui faire du bien.

\- En fait, Minerva, j'y vais pour ma propre santé mentale.

\- _Hein ?!_

\- Oui. Quand mes élèves confondent allègrement Stramoine et Aigremoine, quand leurs Potions débordent, quand leurs chaudrons explosent à la chaîne, bref... quand tous ces cornichons sont encore plus mauvais que d'habitude, je vais à Sainte-Mangouste parler avec Lockhart. Et là je relativise, car je réalise au bout de cinq minutes qu'il y a pire qu'eux."

 _Ouch !_

Evidemment, on ne pouvait s'attendre à moins du Maître des Potions.

Comme disait le Scorpion, _In Cauda Venenum_.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ils avaient atteint les faubourgs de Cnossos au soleil déclinant, se mêlant à la foule des fins d'après-midi revenant dans la ville. Ville... appellation exagérée, semblait-il, car la Cité du Roi Minos n'avait pas plus de dix mille habitants, et rien d'une capitale. C'était une succession d'îlots d'habitations de deux ou trois étages, séparés par des cours, des jardins et des espaces vides. Toutefois, l'ensemble possédait un confort que l'on n'attendait pas d'une cité de l'âge du bronze : des canalisations pour amener l'eau ou l'évacuer, des W.C. (eh oui !), des foyers de cuisson dans la cour, pour éviter les incendies, et de nombreuses fenêtres closes d'albâtre ou de parchemins huilés, donc translucides. Alistair fit remarquer à mi-voix la forme spéciale des colonnes soutenant l'ossature en bois des maisons : elles étaient plus étroites en bas qu'en leur hauteur.

"C'est pour donner moins d'emprise à l'humidité sur la base. Ingénieux, non ?"

Personne ne répondit.

Ils étaient concentrés à l'excès sur leur avance rapide. _Trop_ rapide. Severus le remarquait, les gens scrutaient leur procession, conscients que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était vrai que leur cortège sortait de l'ordinaire : en premier venait Alistair sous les traits de Pyramidès, mais un Pyramidès qui aurait grandi en une journée de cinquante centimètres. Le Minotaure avait bien changé d'apparence, mais pas de taille, attirant en cela tous les regards.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les animaux le suivant tiraient l'œil, eux aussi. Albus-Cheval clopinait, s'étant plaint tout du long d'une attaque de sciatique et, petit détail auquel personne n'avait pensé, arborait autour de ses yeux tout comme McGonagall la marque de ses lunettes. Celle-ci avait sa forme Animagus encagée dans un panier d'osier posé sur l'encolure de son collègue, feulant à qui mieux-mieux, et la jeune Blairelle - que Severus avait nommée Helga - trônait juste à côté, les sens en alerte. Et derrière...

L'âne se fendait la poire en poussant des hi-hans réjouis, un peu comme le copain d'un certain ogre vert, parce qu'il tirait au bout d'une corde son meilleur ami, version Crapaud Rose, et son Professeur honni, version habituelle de Chauve-Souris des Cachots.

Hermione, elle, fermait la marche sous l'apparence de Sakdos et elle était inquiète : la foule s'interrogeait, et la situation pouvait s'envenimer à tout moment. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Mais pas à cause du public.

Le danger vint d'une autre Patrouille de soldats.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Un instant Alistair fut frappé de stupeur, encore plus quand il vit _qui_ était aux commandes.

 _Ouille, le Général Plexiglas... je me souviens de lui, un Pète-Sec de première ! J'ai intérêt à être convainquant._

Face à lui, l'Officier fit stopper ses hommes, scruta la scène sans un mot puis s'avança devant les Sorciers rendus muets par le stress.

" **Explication, Pyramidès !** aboya-t-il, **pourquoi êtes-vous aussi grand que Talos, le Géant de Bronze qui protège notre île ?**

\- C'est... euh, c'est à cause... _c'est à cause d'eux !_ éructa Alistair, en se retournant et en désignant les deux prisonniers. Ce sont des faux Mages de Hollande.

\- Hollande ?!

\- C'est un pays bien au Nord d'ici. Et ces faussaires vendaient dans la contrée un Élixir censé guérir et améliorer bien des choses. J'en ai acheté et bu, et voilà le résultat.

\- Tu voulais grandir ?"

Alistair se força à rougir.

"En fait, non, c'était pour..." et il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de l'homme, qui éclata de rire.

"C'était pour _ça ?!_ Mais une invocation au Dieu Priape n'aurait-elle pas été plus efficace ?"

L'air dubitatif du pseudo-soldat suffit comme réponse au Général.

"Bien, amène ces deux-là directement à la Prison principale, nous statuerons sur leur sort plus tard. Quand à toi, pour retrouver une taille normale,

va consulter le jeune médecin qui vient d'arriver au Palais. Il parait qu'il fait des merveilles."

Alistair hocha la tête, trop content d'avoir échappé à un interrogatoire en règle. Il força sa troupe à dépasser celle du Général, n'oubliant pas de demander au passage aux derniers soldats de la patrouille :

"Et comment il s'appelle, le Médecin en question ?

\- Asclépios, répondit l'un d'eux, il est, dit-on, le fils d'Apollon et de Coronis, la fille du Roi de Thessalie."

 _Oh, par le Trident de Poséidon !_

Il avait occulté ce fait : à l'époque du Roi Minos, Asclépios n'était qu'une étoile montante dans la sphère des guérisseurs, et surtout...

encore mortel.

Il allait devoir faire attention. Il ne fallait _surtout pas_ qu'il modifie le passé, de peur des conséquences. Sinon Severus, le descendant d'Asclépios, ne verrait peut-être jamais le jour.

 **.**

Dix minutes plus tard les Sorciers, humains et animaux, pénétraient dans l'enceinte du palais. Harry et Severus furent conduits aux cachots et les animaux dans un enclos, pendant qu'Alistair remontait s'adosser au mur de la garnison, toujours sous sa pseudo-apparence.

"Pyramidès..." fit une voix près de lui.

C'était une très jolie fille qui souriait.

"Tu as bien grandi, grâce à l'Élixir, dit-elle, au courant comme seules savent l'être les femmes, mais... est-ce que toutes les parties de ton corps ont grandi elles aussi en proportion ?"

Et il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

La fille fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, nul doute qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la suive.

Discrètement, Alistair bu encore du Polynectar. Il avait le temps.

La réflexion viendrait... après.

...


	12. Stratégies

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Seriez-vous surpris si je vous dis que ça ne s'arrange pas ?

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Stratégies

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Près de la garnison..._

Dans l'enclos les Sorciers-animaux tentaient, sans grand succès, de trouver un moyen de sortir du lieu où ils étaient, et, _avant toute chose_ , de leurs formes d'emprunt, car l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre et même, le conditionnait.

En effet, seule Minerva pouvait redonner leur humanité à Albus et Weasley - et reprendre la sienne - sauf que...

"Je suis coincée, gémit-elle.

\- Oh ça , ça fait mal ! répliqua l'équidé temporaire, vous voulez un petit massage ?

\- Je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots. Merci bien, mais je n'ai pas envie de finir en Hachis Parmentier... et de toute façon, je ne parlais pas de mon dos !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non. Quand Severus m'a enfermée dans ce panier, il ne m'a laissé aucune place pour me tourner. A croire qu'il l'a fait exprès."

 _D'ailleurs, connaissant l'oiseau, il l'avait sûrement fait exprès._

"Aaaah, rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! L'attache est plus solide qu'un coffre de Gringotts.

\- Reposez-vous, Minerva, cela ne sert à rien de s'épuiser.

\- D'accord... Pfff ! Et vous, ça va ?

\- A merveille ! Il y a du Thym-citron dans ma mangeoire.

\- Décidément, vous parvenez toujours à avoir votre dose. Et Ron Weasley, comment va-t-il ? Je n'arrive pas à le voir d'où je suis.

\- Il est derrière vous, il a sa tête d'âne quillée sur la barrière, il tire une langue d'un mètre de long et il bave.

\- Oh le malheureux, il meurt de soif !

\- Non. Il regarde les décolletés des jeunes filles qui passent."

Minerva grogna. Décidément, cette époque ne valait rien au jeune homme. Peut-être faudrait-il envisager au retour un séjour dans un cadre strict pour le sevrer. Tiens, chez sa tante Muriel, par exemple...

Pauvre Ron !

 **.**

 _Dans les cachots._

" _Potter !_ Pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêtez de creuser le sol en allant et venant comme cela, vous allez finir par trouver du pétrole.

\- Mais on ne peut pas rester ici, il faut qu'on sorte !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une idée, et elle repose sur vous.

\- Pourquoi toujours moi ?

\- Parce que vous entrez dans le quota des pertes acceptables. Ecoutez-moi bien : vous avez l'aspect de Dolorès Ombrage pour encore dix minutes, utilisez-les pour draguer un de nos trois gardiens...

\- Hein, mais je...

\- ... avec un peu de chance, il y en aura un sur les trois qui a des goûts douteux en matière de femme, et vous pourrez lui voler ses clés.

\- Et si cela rate ? Si aucun d'eux n'est intéressé ?

\- Vous attendez dix minutes et vous recommencez sous votre véritable forme. Il y en a sûrement un qui aime les garçons."

Harry blêmit.

Il s'approcha des barreaux garnissant la porte de leur cellule ; de là, les gardiens le verraient bien.

"Youhou !" flûta-t-il en direction du couloir.

 **.**

 _ **Boum !**_

"Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ? Il s'est écroulé comme une masse.

\- Rien, je lui ai souri... enfin, _Ombrage_ lui a souri.

\- Je comprends qu'il ait tourné de l'œil. En attendant, lui et ses clés sont à deux mètres de la porte. Poussez-vous, je vais tenter un _Accio_ à minima."

Le Sort dut être répété quatre fois à mi-voix, avant que le trousseau cliquetant n'atterrisse dans la main du Maître des Potions.

"Monsieur...

\- Oui, Potter ?

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé la Magie à pleine puissance ?"

Severus hésita.

 _Il a le droit de savoir, chaque fois qu'on lui a caché des choses, cela a mal tourné._

"Pour ne pas être repéré, finit-il par répondre, vous avez entendu Alistair : la Magie des Dieux n'est pas détectable par les Sorciers. Par contre, **Eux** nous détectent facilement quand nous utilisons la nôtre. Il n'y a pas de Divinité dans ce palais, mais le Roi Minos est fils de Zeus, et tout à fait capable de percevoir notre présence. Les murs sont comme des... conducteurs, reliés à la Salle du Trône.

\- Mais alors, Ron et les Professeurs...

\- ... n'ont pas ce genre de problèmes, ils sont à l'air libre. S'ils redeviennent humains, rien ne se passera.

Maintenant suivez-moi, et ne faites _surtout pas_ de bruit."

Harry acquiesça et rejoignit le Potionniste. Quand ils quittèrent les lieux, le jeune homme avait repris son apparence normale, le Polynectar ayant cessé de faire effet.

 **.**

 _Au dehors._

L'apparence du soldat Sakdos avait permis à Hermione de parcourir les couloirs de la garnison sans problème, et, par chance, sans se faire accoster par un de ses "collègues", intéressés par le compte-rendu de sa Patrouille ou simplement désireux de jouer aux dés. Elle savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant que la Potion ne se fane, aussi chercha-t-elle un endroit extérieur d'où elle aurait vue à la fois sur la garnison et sur l'enclos où se trouvaient Ron et leurs aînés. Mais avant...

Il y avait trop de monde dans la rue, et sa transformation provoquerait le tumulte, alors...

Sous l'œil d'un gamin turbulent de cinq ans, elle se glissa derrière des tapis multicolores mis à sécher. Juste à temps. Quand elle sortit, le petit cria à sa mère :

" _ **Maman, maman !**_

\- Quoi ? répliqua celle-ci, exaspérée.

\- Le guerrier est devenu une Dame."

La femme adulte regarda la jeune fille, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'enrayer l'embrasement de ses joues.

"Oh... eh bien, **Il** fait ce qu'il veut, je suppose, répondit la maman,

tant que c'est en dehors de ses heures de service."

Et elle partit avec son fils trop curieux.

Hermione retrouva son souffle. Pauvre Sakdos ! Sa réputation allait en prendre un coup, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il fallait qu'elle reste libre de ses mouvements, en attendant que les autres la rejoignent. Point barre.

Elle se demanda ce que faisait Alistair.

 **.**

Le Minotaure aurait dû se rappeler l'adage :

"Le plus grand des bonheurs plonge dans les Abysses"

Ce qui signifiait, traduit vulgairement, qu'un bon temps passé avec une fille était toujours suivi par une merde noire. Et quand Alistair avait quitté sa conquête d'un jour, un sourire béat aux lèvres (pour la fille _et_ lui), les Parques avaient décidé de lui pourrir la vie en la personne du Général Plexiglas, qui le crocheta et le fit venir dans une dépendance du Megaron du Roi.

"Mais... mais où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans l'antichambre des appartements d'Asclépios, le médecin dont je t'ai parlé. Il t'attend."

La peau tannée du faux Pyramidès blanchit.

"J'suis vraiment obligé d'aller le voir ? Finalement, c'est super d'être grand, surtout pour pécho les filles."

Sa voix mourut en voyant l'orage s'accumuler dans les yeux du Général.

"Ecoute-moi bien, le tombeur de ces Dames ! Tu-Vas-Y-Aller, même si je dois t'y traîner par ce qui fait de toi un individu mâle."

Tenant à son intégrité, Alistair courba la tête et passa le rideau de lin qui séparait l'antichambre du lieu de vie, une pièce cossue éclairée par un puits de lumière. L'endroit était rempli du sol au plafond par des parchemins, des fioles aux couleurs improbables et des plantes mises à sécher, le tout en un désordre parfaitement organisé.

 _On se croirait chez Sev, ça doit être de famille._

A peine la pensée l'avait-elle fait sourire qu'un bruissement l'alerta : on venait.

Une silhouette frêle apparut.

 _ **Par Zeus, mais c'est un gosse !**_

Le Minotaure n'avait pas tort. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme d'à peine dix-sept ans, le regard surpris et en même temps curieux, intensément curieux. Celui qui allait devenir le Dieu de la Guérison et l'ancêtre de Severus.

Asclépios.

 **.**

"Seigneur..." commença Plexiglas.

Le jeune Médecin le fit taire, irrité. Ce n'était pas violent, ni condescendant, juste une impatience à s'occuper du cas qui était devant lui.

"Bien... j'attendrai dans le couloir la fin de la consultation... je devrai faire ensuite un rapport au Roi."

Et le Général sortit.

Alistair hésita, puis s'assit.

Il était dans une impasse : Plexiglas patientait au dehors, et le Minotaure ne pouvait s'en tirer qu'avec l'aide de l'homme en face de lui. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

Oui. Comme il faisait aveuglément confiance à Sev.

"Fils d'Apollon, je vais tout vous dire ! Mais vous devez me promettre le secret.

\- Je le dois à tous mes patients.

\- Alors regardez, l'heure est venue," fit-il en se levant.

Et en peu de temps les traits de Pyramidès disparurent, la Potion ayant cessé son action. La mâchoire d'Asclépios s'en fracassa sur le sol, autant d'émerveillement que de crainte.

Car la dissolution avait aussi emporté le Glamour précédent, et un Homme-Taureau aux formidables cornes trônait devant le Médecin.

Homme-Taureau qui s'inclina.

"Je suis le Minotaure Alistair, Petit-Fils de Poséidon. Les Dieux m'ont envoyé en Crète pour une mission dont ils ne m'ont pas encore précisé la teneur.

M'aiderez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr, si je le peux...

\- Vous pouvez... et même tout de suite ! J'ai besoin de vous pour endormir la vigilance du Général Plexiglas."

 **.**

" _Que_... Ah mais c'est formidable, vous êtes guéri !" s'écria le gradé.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : devant lui se tenait un Pyramidès ayant retrouvé sa taille normale, c'est-à-dire dépassant à peine les cinq pieds.

"Oui." fit celui-ci, et il ajouta d'une voix hésitante : "le Seigneur Asclépios insiste pour que je me repose ici, sous sa surveillance.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Restez, je vais faire mon rapport au Seigneur Minos."

Quand le Général disparut, _Pyramidès_ revint dans la chambre. Alistair l'attendait.

"Merci d'avoir bu ce qui restait de Polynectar pour le tromper, fit ce dernier.

\- De rien, répondit Asclépios, qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ?

\- Rassembler mes amis et sortir d'ici. Le Palais n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour rester libre."

Et, comme pour lui donner raison, un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans toute la structure, se terminant par un choc sourd. Les murs frémirent.

"C'est... c'est le système de blocage automatique des portes inventé par Dédale, bégaya Asclépios... tout le Palais est verrouillé, maintenant."

Alistair soupira.

 _Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu d'emmerdes XXL_.

Oubli réparé.

...


	13. Evasion - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Première partie d'un chapitre qui va, au-delà de l'action, faire se rencontrer les Sorciers et ceux pour lesquels ils sont là.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - L'évasion

Première partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Cinq minutes avant l'alerte._

Hermione avait en ligne de mire l'enclos où se trouvaient les Professeurs et son ami : Dumbledore y mâchait un brin de thym avec délice, Minerva griffait le noeud fermant son panier dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir et la langue de Ron concurrençait dans son étalement le tapis rouge du Festival de Cannes. Les trois Humanimaux * semblaient bien se porter, ce qu'ils confirmèrent à la jeune fille quand elle s'approcha.

"Bonsoir, Miss Granger, chuchota Albus-cheval, le regard pétillant.

\- _Fffssshh !_ feula Minerva-Chat, énervée au possible.

\- Halut, Herhione ! fit l'âne-Ron, les yeux pivotants - encore une fois - vers la plastique de la Sorcière et recevant - encore une fois - une gifle en punition.

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Ron, tiens-toi un peu mieux, grinça-t-elle... _et remballe ton appendice !_

\- Hein ?! Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? C'est... c'est quoi, un appendice ? questionna Weasley, revenu à lui.

\- ... un prolongement ou une expansion d'une partie principale, pontifia le Directeur, en l'occurence, ici, le corps.

\- Ah bon, et...

\- Elle parlait de votre langue, pas du reste. Quoique... là aussi, y'aurait à faire.

\- _**Miaaaaw !**_

\- Quoi, Minnie ? Ce sont des presque adultes. On peut parler de ces choses-là avec eux."

Pendant que leurs aînés se disputaient, les jeunes se cachèrent dans l'ombre du bâtiment que le crépuscule allongeait, l'un pour se reprendre, l'autre agacée de l'erreur du Directeur : elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à la langue.

 **.**

Au bout de quelques minutes ils se calmèrent. D'un _Alohomora_ , Hermione délivra Minerva de son panier et l'Animagus put enfin se dégourdir les pattes. C'était bien beau d'être un animal, mais cela avait ses limites et c'était plus fatigant qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

"Aaah, j'apprécie de retrouver ma forme humaine !" gémit la Professeure à nouveau sur ses deux pieds, en rejoignant Hermione au fond de l'enclos. Encore quadrupèdes, Albus et Ron formèrent un écran pour cacher les deux Sorcières aux passants, leur laissant le loisir de parler.

"Savez-vous ce qu'il en est des autres ? demanda l'aînée.

\- Non, Professeur.

\- Minerva.

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelez-moi Minerva. Nous sommes dans la même galère, sans doute pour longtemps, et les titres n'y ont pas leur place.

\- Bien, Prof... _Minerva !_

\- Vous tremblez ? fit cette dernière.

\- Non, je... je suis inquiète. Je n'ai pas revu Harry, ni le Professeur Snape, et le Général Plexiglas a emmené notre faux Pyramidès à l'intérieur du Palais.

\- Pas d'alarme, jeune fille ! la rassura Albus, Severus et votre ami vont bientôt sortir des cachots, si ce n'est déjà fait, et Alistair est de taille à se débrouiller seul.

\- Oui, mais... s'il leur arrive malgré tout quelque chose, qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Eh bien, nous changerons notre fusil d'épaule, plaisanta le Directeur, et pour nous en sortir, nous irons sur les chemins, jouant devant la foule comme les Musiciens de Brême.

\- Sauf que les Musiciens de Brême étaient quatre, mon cher Albus.

\- Mais nous _sommes_ quatre... Ah ben, non ! fit le susnommé en regardant autour de lui,

où est donc passé Helga ?"

Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : la jeune femelle Blaireau avait disparu, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

 **.**

 _Deux minutes avant l'alerte._

Le Général Plexiglas se hâtait vers la Salle du Trône. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment une forme blanche et noire lui couper la route.

"Que... _un_ _Blaireau, ici_ ?"

L'animal s'arrêta, montra rageusement les dents et ceci fait, poursuivit sa route à toutes pattes.

 _Sorcellerie !_ pensa l'homme,

 _le comportement de cet animal n'a rien de naturel._

Alarmé, Plexiglas accéléra sa marche dans les couloirs que l'autre semblait connaître comme sa poche, jusqu'à la Salle aux Gryffons. Et là, il observa :

sur l'imposant Trône d'Or se tenait Minos, les yeux impénétrables.

La pseudo-bête sauvage s'avança vers lui, à le toucher.

Il y eu un scintillement dans l'air, et l'animal fut remplacé par une petite fille d'environ sept ans qui se mit aussitôt à chuchoter à l'oreille du Souverain. Propos importants, sans nul doute, car le Roi déclencha l'alarme à peine eut-elle fini, faisant se fermer portes et fenêtres.

 **.**

Plexiglas partit, autant pour rejoindre les gardes que pour s'éloigner de la Salle du Trône. Il avait reconnu la petite : c'était la plus jeune sœur de la Reine Pasiphaé, toutes deux filles du Dieu Hélios. La gamine n'était pas aimée dans le Palais, elle faisait peur à tout le monde. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi.

C'était une Sorcière.

Mais cette nouvelle quitta l'esprit du Général quand une silhouette aux yeux noirs fut sur lui.

Et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

 **.**

"Pourquoi avez-vous assommé cet homme, Monsieur ?

\- Potter... quand vous êtes entouré d'ennemis et que vous pouvez neutraliser leur chef, _vous le faites_ _!_ Cela donne un avantage certain.

\- Alors nous allons pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

\- Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Je sens la proche présence d'Alistair. Allons le rejoindre : à trois, notre évasion sera plus facile."

Harry se tut. Il aimait bien le Minotaure. Il était parfois aussi impulsif que lui mais diablement efficace, dans l'ensemble. Sûr qu'avec lui ils seraient vite dehors.

Mais il était dit que ce plan devrait attendre. Car le bruit d'une explosion se fit soudainement entendre,

une explosion que nul mortel n'aurait pu générer.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dans la Salle du Trône, il ne restait pierre sur pierre du mur contigu à la cour centrale. La poussière en nuée masqua un instant la brèche ouverte et révéla, en se dissipant, le responsable du chaos.

Un immense taureau couleur de lune,

aux yeux pleins de fureur.

 **.**

La bête prit son élan et chargea. Le Roi Minos, sonné, perdit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de se lever de son trône. Il savait quel Dieu était derrière cette incarnation animale.

Poséidon.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à sa colère, aussi ferma-t-il les yeux, se préparant au choc,

qui n'advint jamais.

Car il n'était pas la cible. Le Taureau avait foncé sur la petite et l'avait jetée dans les airs d'un coup de corne rageur. Elle retomba au sol, le bras ensanglanté.

Minos ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de ses lèvres.

Au dehors, un autre cri lui fit écho.

 **.**

 _"Minerva, que vous arrive-t-il ?"_

La Professeure s'était écroulée sans un mot.

Hermione parvint à la réanimer d'un _Enervate,_ s'affolant de voir le sang couler sur le bras de l'Écossaise sans aucune blessure apparente.

"Elle est en danger, chuchota cette dernière.

\- Qui ?!

\- _**Elle !...**_ Je dois la sauver.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas en état de sauver qui que ce soit ! protesta Albus.

\- J'y vais quand même."

Et l'instant d'après, un chat claudiquant mais déterminé parvint à s'infiltrer par une ouverture jugée trop petite pour être incluse dans les défenses du Palais.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Par deux fois le Taureau voulut écraser la gamine et par deux fois il échoua : elle avait esquivé, poussée par l'énergie du désespoir mais elle faiblissait. La prochaine attaque lui serait fatale.

Réfugié derrière son Trône, Minos ne comprenait pas l'ire de ce nouvel Avatar du Dieu des Mers. Si quelqu'un devait attirer sa colère, ici, c'était bien _lui_ , le Roi, pas cette fillette !

Pas qu'il s'en plaignit, en fait, mais il détestait ne pas comprendre. Et la gamine lui avait été très utile en tant qu'espionne, sous ses diverses formes animales...

Mais ses services allaient prendre fin, et les veines du marbre royal, au sol, se gorgeraient de rouge.

Le taureau chargea à nouveau.

Ne s'entendit dans la pièce que le roulement des sabots,

et le soupir de celle qui sait que la Mort vient.

 **.**

Peut-être.

 **.**

Car plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient en courant vers la salle du Trône : Severus et Potter venant d'un côté, Alistair et Asclépios d'un autre et d'une troisième direction Minerva, franchissant aisément les gravats sous sa forme féline.

L'un d'eux allait-il pouvoir sauver la fillette ?

...

* * *

* Mot emprunté à AvaTarbleu, qui l'a écrit dans une de ses reviews.


	14. L'évasion - deuxième partie

Le Collier de Minos - L'évasion

Deuxième partie

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Quatre mètres... trois... deux...

 _ **"Accio enfant**_ !"

La proie du Taureau glissa sous son museau pour atterrir dans les bras du Potionniste. Surprise, la bête ne put freiner : elle embrocha en fin de course le Trône d'Or qui devait faire au bas mot quatre-vingt kilos, comme si c'était un fétu de paille, et envoya le roi Minos, resté derrière, percuter la fresque aux Gryffons. Dans le choc, la Tiare que le Roi portait se détacha de sa tête et valsa dans les airs... et fut récupérée par les mains démesurées d'un Alistair qui avait repris son apparence humaine.

"Ça y est, j'ai la balle, s'écria-t-il... ah non, c'est une Tiare ! Je me disais aussi. Minos n'est pas du genre à jouer au Rugby."

Le Minotaure prit une seconde pour faire le point : La Salle aux Gryffons était à moitié détruite, le mur donnant sur la cour n'existait plus. Etaient présents dans ce qui restait six personnes : Le Roi Minos, assommé, le Maître des Potions, tenant dans ses bras une fillette blessée, son élève, Potter, pas rassuré du tout, Asclépios, à ses côtés, qui avait retrouvé ses propres traits et lui-même. Et au fond de la pièce...

Poséidon

Alistair frémit. Il avait reconnu tout de suite l'aura de pouvoir de son Grand-père divin, sous cette forme animale. Il avait aussi ressenti la colère qui le possédait. _Inutile d'essayer de le raisonner,_ pensa-t-il, _quand il est comme cela_ , _rien ne peut l'atteindre._

Le Dieu finit par se débarrasser des débris du siège en métal précieux et se tourna vers ceux qui étaient encore debout, et plus précisément...

" **Il a vu la petite** , tonna Severus, _**Potter**_ **, faites diversion !**

\- Pourquoi encore moi ?

\- J'ai les mains occupées. Allez-y, _**vite !"**_

Stressé, Harry ne trouva rien de mieux que de décoller une tenture du mur d'un coup de baguette et de l'envoyer flotter devant les yeux du Taureau.

"Potter, vous le faites exprès ?

\- ... _?!_

\- Cette tenture est rouge, et vous l'agitez sous son museau !"

Effectivement...

A nouveau l'animal s'ébranla, mais avant qu'il ait pu les atteindre, utilisant sa pleine vitesse Alistair avait bondi et récupéré le trio. Et le Taureau explosa un mur supplémentaire.

Les Sorciers battirent en retraite vers la fresque aux Gryffons, récupérant au passage un Asclépios stupéfait, et rallièrent l'endroit où le Roi Minos revenait péniblement à lui.

"Que... _votre intrusion va vous coûter cher !"_ fit ce dernier en les voyant.

 _ **SBAFF !**_

"Désolé, Nonos, j'ai pas ma carte bleue sur moi ! railla Alistair, après avoir renvoyé d'un coup de poing le Roi au pays des songes.

 _Trente-six siècles que je le lui gardais, ce gnon !_

Cette petite satisfaction ne dura pas. Un tremblement du sol apprit aux Sorciers que le Taureau revenait vers eux. Vu l'étroitesse des lieux - et le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient transplaner - la bête allait faire un carnage.

Mais, comme l'avait écrit Jean de la Fontaine dans une de ses fables, un plus petit que soi aide parfois beaucoup. Ou en l'occurence, ici, une plus petite.

Car ce fut une boule de fourrure tigrée qui secourut le groupe.

Minerva était venue à la rescousse.

Profitant du demi-tour du Taureau, elle avait sauté sur le pelage couleur de lune et rallié le front démesuré, le labourant de ses griffes.

Poséidon-Taureau était en colère, mais Minerva, elle, était folle de rage. Comme si quelqu'un s'en était pris à la chair de sa chair.

Sous l'attaque la bête avait ralenti sa course, jusqu'à presque arrêter ses foulées. Elle tenta de déloger son assaillante en secouant la tête, sans succès.

 _Rien d'étonnant, quand elle a mis le grappin sur quelqu'un elle ne le lâche plus._

Severus avait à peine eu cette pensée qu'il sentit une main lui frôler l'épaule. Alistair.

"Ecoute, Sev, Minnie ne tiendra pas longtemps, malgré sa fureur. Sortez dans la cour en longeant ce qui reste de mur et fuyez !

\- Et toi ?

\- Je couvrirai votre évasion. Rendez-vous à la ferme d'Agreus si on n'se revoit pas !

\- _Non, attends !"_

Mais il était trop tard. Alistair les fit partir d'une vague d'énergie impérieuse.

Au même instant Minerva fut jetée dans les airs, et ce fut Asclépios qui la réceptionna.

Alistair observa leur fuite et se retourna

pour faire face à son Grand-Père.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Pendant quelques secondes ils s'observèrent, puis le Taureau chargea. Contraire au sens commun, son vis-à-vis humain ne chercha pas à fuir. Mieux même, il semblait ne pas craindre le choc sur le point d'advenir.

Celui-ci fut terrible. Et déconcertant pour Poséidon. Déjouant le piège des cornes mortelles, Alistair s'était faufilé entre elles et appuyait de toutes ses forces sur le front griffé par Minerva. Dans son élan, Le Dieu des Mers traîna son adversaire sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter. Il ne comprenait pas : comment un simple mortel pouvait-il résister à sa puissance ?

Rompant l'affrontement, le Taureau recula. Soit, _l'autre_ avait une grande force physique, mais il ne pourrait contrer ses pouvoirs.

De son corps s'éleva alors une lueur qui se condensa et frappa. Et l'incroyable se produisit.

 _L'autre_ bloqua l'attaque. Et l'absorba très facilement. Trop facilement.

 _Aucun mortel ne peut avoir cette faculté._

Poséidon réitéra l'assaut. Pour un même résultat. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il remarqua à quel point l'énergie de son adversaire ressemblait à la sienne.

"Qui es-tu ?"

Alistair ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'avancer vers la Bête écumante. Et plus il faisait cela, plus le Dieu des Mers ressentait la divinité de son Aura.

" _ **Montre-toi,**_ hurla ce dernier, _**quitte cette apparence humaine ! Ta nature divine ne peut être celée.**_

\- Je ne suis pas un Dieu.

\- _**Alors qu'es-tu ?!**_ _"_

 _Il_ répondit enfin, son Glamour se dissolvant pour révéler sa tête cornue.

"Je suis celui que les hommes de cette époque appellent Astérios, fruit des amours de la Reine Pasiphaé avec le Taureau blanc, ta Création, que tu envoyas à Minos.

Ton petit-fils.

Le Minotaure."

 **.**

"Impossible ! Le Minotaure n'a que quinze ans, et tu es un adulte.

\- Je suis une version de celui qui croupit sous nos pieds, dans le labyrinthe. Une version qui vient d'un très lointain futur, tout comme mes compagnons.

\- Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir des pouvoirs divins !"

Alistair soupira.

"C'est bien ça, le problème. Les pouvoirs qui me viennent de toi.

\- Pardon ?

 _ **-**_ La malédiction que tu m'as transmis... que tu _nous_ as transmis.

\- Explique-toi !"

Le Minotaure eut un rictus.

"Si l'on en croit la légende, Minos désirait devenir Roi sans que ses frères ne puissent attaquer sa légitimité. Il t'a alors demandé un signe...

\- ... que je lui ai donné en envoyant le Taureau blanc.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'en faire trop. Tu as doté l'animal d'une partie de ton essence divine, pour qu'il puisse éventuellement soumettre les cadets du Roi. Depuis ce jour, cette partie divine te manque. Et c'est pour cela que tu voulais tant que Minos sacrifie le Taureau, pour l'avoir à nouveau. Et c'est aussi pour cela que ta colère s'est abattue sur lui et sa famille !

Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu avais poussé la Reine à aimer le Taureau. La réponse est glaçante : pour avoir un enfant mortel qui hériterait des pouvoirs octroyés à son père animal. Et depuis tu attends qu'il arrive à la fin de sa vie pour les récupérer... sauf que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Son âme immortelle, avec _tes_ pouvoirs, sera projeté dans des réincarnations successives. Cinq ont déjà eu lieu, je suis la sixième.

\- Je vois. Mais pourquoi parles-tu de malédiction ?

\- Pourquoi ? _Parce que la vie de ces malheureux n'a été que tragédies !_ Humains, ils ne pouvaient contenir ta puissance. Ils ont souffert et sont morts jeunes, et j'aurais connu le même sort, si je n'avais rencontré mon compagnon d'âme."

Alistair se tut. Il se sentait vide. Il laissa s'évader son regard vers l'extérieur. D'étranges bruits se faisaient entendre venant de la cour centrale, sans doute l'évasion de ses amis ne se passait-elle pas comme prévu.

"Astérios..."

Le Minotaure ramena son attention à l'intérieur. Le Taureau avait disparu, à sa place Poséidon déployait sa majesté, un trident au bout de ses doigts.

"Tu dis que tes amis et toi venez du futur ?

\- Oui, les Dieux nous ont projetés dans le passé mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

\- Pas les Dieux, les Parques, celles qui tissent la Destinée du monde. Elles ont fait une prophétie."

 _Oh non, encore une ! Sev va pas être content._

"Elles ont dit qu'un groupe viendrait pour 'remettre les choses en ordre' et que pour cela ses membres devaient rester libres. C'est pour cela que je m'en suis pris à la jeune soeur de la Reine, elle allait vous faire emprisonner."

Alistair tiqua. La situation se décantait mais restait floue : à peine quelques rais de lumière dans les ténèbres. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pataugeait. Il s'en sortirait - _Ils_ s'en sortiraient - comme toujours.

Et en parlant des autres...

De l'extérieur lui parvenaient des bruits de course, des cris, des halètements. Il était temps d'aller voir l'étendue du désastre.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Dans la cour, du côté gauche, une escouade crétoise avançait en rangs serrés.

A droite, Sev et Harry, en position de combat, les attendaient de pied ferme. Sur la touche, Asclépios donnait les premiers soins à la fillette, sous l'oeil inquiet - et au beurre noir - de Minerva.

En temps normal Alistair aurait foncé dans le tas, et sorti ses amis de la mélasse,

 _mais..._

Etait-ce la configuration des lieux, l'affrontement disproportionné de deux équipes, la vue des cornes de consécration aux extrémités du terrain, sculptures de pierre pouvant faire penser aux buts de Twickenham qui changèrent la donne ?

Peut-être.

Toujours est-il que le démon du Rugby chuchota à son oreille et ce dernier le convainquit sans mal.

Ni une ni deux, Alistair ramassa la Tiare qu'il avait laissée tomber en portant secours à ses amis, l'écrabouilla un peu et lui donna une forme ovale acceptable.

Et sortit.

" _ **Hé, Sev, attrape, on va jouer une partie Crète-Nouvelle Zélande !**_

 _ **\- Ça va pas la tête ?! Et puis pourquoi Nouvelle Zélande ?**_

 _ **-**_ Ben, t'es déjà en All Black."

Et sans laisser le temps à personne d'en placer une, l'Homme Taureau lança le Pseudo ballon de Rugby.

Qui atterrit tout droit sur Potter.

Et les guerriers en face, furieux de voir le symbole royal dans ses mains, convergèrent vers lui à vitesse redoublée.

"Pourquoi toujours moi ?" gémit-il.

 _Ouch !_


	15. Transformations ?

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Fin du "match" de rugby, et nos héros sortent enfin du Palais de Cnossos.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Transformations ?

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus Snape se demandait souvent s'il n'avait pas _un_ ennemi personnel parmi les employés du Bureau du Destin.

C'était faux, il le savait maintenant.

il avait _tous_ les employés du Bureau contre lui.

Cela expliquait les tuiles qui lui tombaient dessus avec la régularité d'un Métronome : la plus grande étant la présence de la Calamité Cornue qu'il honorait du titre d'ami et à qui il devait ses plus terribles migraines, la seconde en importance - pour les calamités et les migraines -étant Potter, les troisièmes ex-aequo Ombrage et - doit-on s'en étonner ? - Albus.

Mais Alistair... c'était le pompon !

Il n'y avait que lui pour proposer de jouer au Rugby en territoire ennemi, contre une armée dix fois plus nombreuse que leur groupe et avec la Tiare du Roi local en guise de ballon.

Alistair, c'était quelqu'un qui pouvait crier "Vive le Quinze de la Rose !" dans un Pub plein de supporters écossais. Quelqu'un qui, présenté à Augusta Londubat, s'adresserait à son vautour empaillé parce qu'il paraîtrait plus vivant que sa propriétaire, quelqu'un capable de tenir des propos osés sur la Reine d'Angleterre quand la Reine-Mère est à proximité. *****

Bref, quelqu'un doué pour déclencher en souriant les pires catastrophes et laisser les autres se débrouiller avec.

Comme aujourd'hui. _Merlin !_

Leur fuite avait pourtant si bien commencé.

 **.**

 _Trois minutes avant qu'Alistair ne montre le bout de son museau..._

Leur troupe bancale s'était éloignée de la Salle aux Gryffons, laissant le Minotaure affronter son Grand-Père. Une fois à l'extérieur, un porche leur servit d'abri momentané pour souffler un peu et faire le point.

"Comment va-t-elle ? s'inquiéta Harry devant la pâleur de la fillette aux yeux clos, dans les bras du Potionniste.

\- N'ayez crainte, Potter, elle n'a ni fractures, ni hémorragies internes. Un miracle, quand on pense à ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'il en est ? Vous ne l'avez même pas auscultée, s'étonna le jeune homme qui les accompagnait, Minerva-chat toujours collée contre lui.

\- J'ai le pouvoir de Diagnostic.

\- Oh !"

Les yeux juvéniles avaient pétillé.

"J'aimerais bien avoir le même, vous comprenez...

\- Non. A moins que vous n'étudiiez la Médecine.

\- Mais je _suis_ médecin ! Je m'appelle Asclépios, je suis l'un des praticiens attachés au service du Roi, et..."

 _Et flûte !_

Severus n'écoutait plus le jeune éphèbe dérouler son CV _._

Il _fallait_ qu'il se reprenne : Asclépios ne devait pas se douter de leur lien de sang, même si celui-ci courait sur trente-six siècles. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, le paradoxe de leur rencontre pouvait modifier ou détruire leur ligne temporelle et alors,

le Maître des Potions risquait de disparaître.

Son Occlumancie défaillant, pour revenir à lui il se concentra sur les sons de son environnement : le _cui cui_ des oiseaux, le _scratch scratch_ de Potter se grattant la tête, le ronronnement d'un chat que l'on papouille...

Chat... papouille... _Minerva ?!_

Eh bien oui ! Jetant son austérité aux orties si chères à Ron Weasley, la stricte Professeure en sa forme d'Animagus avait fermé les yeux et se régalait des caresses prodiguées par le jeune médecin. Derrière les oreilles, sous le menton, le long du dos... Le ronronnement de plaisir qu'elle émettait pouvait prêter à confusion : Severus avait entendu des gémissements semblables dans certains _établissements_ de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Et Asclépios, cet innocent, qui en rajoutait...

Maintenant, il gratouillait le ventre du vrai-faux chat en souriant.

 _Je me demande si tu serais encore joyeux si tu savais à qui tu as à faire._

Severus se mordit les lèvres, amusé par l'idée. _La tête qu'il ferait si elle redevenait humaine dans ses bras ! Ce serait un souvenir à faire tourner en boucle dans toutes les Pensines de Poudlard. Si j'osais..._

 _Si j'osais ? Depuis quand un Serpentard comme moi ne saute-t-il pas sur l'occasion ?_

Le Potionniste se concentra, et, sans déranger la petite, lança en Informulé l' _Animagus Revelio._ Le résultat dépassa toutes ses espérances.

Minerva hoqueta et reprit sa forme antérieure.

La mâchoire d'Asclépios tomba, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'évanouit, entraînant avec lui la Professeure au sol.

 **.**

 **"** _ **Ohh, Severus !**_

\- Cessez de rugir, ma chère, vous allez attirer du monde.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?_

\- J'ai voulu éviter une situation gênante. Surtout pour lui.

\- Comment ça, pour lui ? fit-elle en se redressant, mais... mais il est tombé dans les pommes !?

\- Oui, il n'a pas supporté.

\- Quoi ?!

\- La situation en question. Quand au pourquoi, trois possibilités s'offrent à vous : soit votre charme éblouissant l'a subjugué, et son esprit n'a pas pu suivre - mais je n'y crois pas trop...

\- Que son esprit n'ait pas pu suivre ?

\- Non, la première partie de la phrase. Soit l'augmentation soudaine de votre poids l'a écrasé - à ce propos, je vous avais dit de ne plus manger de tarte à la mélasse - soit enfin il a réalisé qu'il venait de faire des chatteries (sic) à une femme qui pourrait être son arrière-grand-mère. Passer d'une fourrure tigrée à une poitrine du quatrième âge, il y a de quoi s'évanouir.

\- Oh Merlin !

\- Je vous laisse choisir la réponse qui blessera le moins votre ego."

Tandis que Potter, serviable, tentait de réveiller le Grec en tapotant ses joues, Minerva, vexée, s'éloignait un peu pour retrouver une contenance. Cela aurait pu marcher, si Severus n'en avait pas rajouté.

"... je vous assure, ma chère, vos miaulements étaient plus que suggestifs, dignes d'une Maison de Plaisirs, je parle d'expérience.

 _ **\- Ah, je le savais ! Vous y allez régulièrement.**_

 _ **-**_ Non. Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois et je n'ai fait que traverser la partie des femmes pour aller dans le quartier des Hommes, tout au fond.

\- Oh !

\- Et avant que vous ne tiriez de fausses conclusions, je précise que je n'étais pas là pour la bagatelle. J'étais venu récupérer Albus.

\- Ohhhh !

\- Notre cher Directeur s'était coincé le dos. Il faudra bien qu'un jour quelqu'un lui fasse comprendre qu'à cent ans passés, il y a des positions qu'il vaut mieux ne pas prendre."

 **.**

Tout cela s'était passé une minute auparavant. Depuis Asclépios avait repris conscience, la fillette aussi. Severus la confia au jeune homme, certain qu'il saurait la soigner.

 **.**

 **.**

Quand ils avaient rejoint la cour centrale, les emmerdes avaient fait leur come-back, en la personne du Général Plexiglas menant une escouade. Minerva n'étant pas en état de combattre, seuls Severus et Potter se mirent en position,

au centre du terrain.

Alors, quand Alistair les trouva dans cette posture, sa dinguerie naturelle prit le dessus.

Et commença le match de Rugby le plus extraordinaire, le plus désastreux - et le plus court, heureusement - de tous les temps.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _ **"NOOOON !"**_ s'était écrié Potter en faisant demi-tour et en fuyant les soldats, le "ballon" toujours dans les mains.

"Que... _Par les Mânes de Roger Couderc, Sev, arrête-le ! Il va marquer contre son camp_."

Trop tard ! Le Gryffondor avait foncé tête baissée vers les Cornes de Consécration, ligne d'En-But imaginaire, s'était pris les pieds dans la sculpture de pierre et avait chuté derrière, dans la foulée, s'écroulant sur la Tiare ovale.

"Et voilà, cinq points pour la Crète ! grommela le Minotaure.

\- Bon sang, tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose ?!

\- Non. D'autant plus que les Crétois arrivent. Et s'ils transforment l'essai, ça fait deux points de plus pour eux."

Renonçant à raisonner Alistair, le Potionniste préféra se concentrer sur les soldats qui étaient tout près, à présent. Vingt mètres... dix mètres...

 **"** _ **PROTEGO !"**_

Le Sortilège coûta des forces à Severus, mais cela en valait la peine : la première ligne d'attaquants s'écrasa contre une barrière invisible. Et pas seulement... Ceux qui venaient derrière ne purent stopper leur course et s'agglutinèrent aux premiers. Quant aux derniers, ils montèrent carrément sur la masse des corps.

"Aaaah , voilà une mêlée comme je les aime ! soupira d'aise Alistair, comme une patrouille romaine après une rencontre avec Obélix."

Et, avisant le Général Plexiglas qui tentait de se remettre debout, il lança :

"Tu tombes bien, toi, nous avons besoin d'un arbitre. _Twitter !"_

Le Sort quitta les cornes démesurées et heurta la gorge du militaire. Pas de dégâts apparents, mais...

"Trrrrit... trrrrit... _trrrriiiiiit !_

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 **-** Oh rien, Sev ! J'ai juste transformé ses cordes vocales pour qu'elles sifflent en continu."

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le chaudron. Le Potionniste, qui jusqu'à présent avait à peu près gardé son calme explosa :

 **"Tu vas arrêter tes** _ **conneries**_ **, Alistair ! On n'est pas ici dans un parc d'attractions, ni dans un jeu de rôles. On tente une évasion, et avec toi on n'en prend pas le chemin !"**

La colère charriée dans les mots rendit muet tout le monde, soldats compris, tant elle était vive.

"Sev...

\- **Non !**

\- D'accord, j'arrête les frais."

A regrets, le Minotaure recula.

Severus prit le temps de scruter en panoramique la cour redevenue silencieuse : les militaires désempétrés se tenaient à distance, attendant les ordres du Général. Et comme ledit Général n'osait ouvrir la bouche...

"On s'en va. " murmura le Potionniste.

Comme les membres d'un même corps, Sorciers et Demi-Dieux se rassemblèrent : Minerva, Asclépios et la petite d'un côté, Alistair et Sev de l'autre, et... eh oui, Potter, qui revenait du fond de la cour, l'air hagard et la Tiare-Ballon toujours dans les bras. Voyant que cette dernière faisait réagir les soldats, Alistair décida de s'en débarrasser.

"Potter, filez-moi cet ersatz d'ovale ! Je vais l'envoyer dans le ciel en chandelle.

\- Laquelle ? J'en vois trente-six !

\- Par Merlin, discutez pas... _**envoyez !**_ "

Ainsi fut fait. Sur un signal du Général, la troupe suivit la trajectoire fulgurante de la Tiare dans le ciel crétois.

Ne resta dans la cour que nos héros qui ne s'y attardèrent pas. Ils quittèrent le Palais de Cnossos sous le regard haineux du Roi Minos, revenu à lui, et celui, intéressé, de Poséidon.

Ils s'en étaient tirés, une fois de plus.

Mais l'avenir leur réservait encore bien des surprises.

...

* * *

 ***** Ce qu'il a fait, d'ailleurs. Lire le chapitre quatre des Sorciers à Buckingham, dans les Missions Improbables.


	16. Vers la liberté

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Une fin d'évasion plutôt rocambolesque.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Vers la liberté.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Au crépuscule, à la sortie du Palais, près de l'enclos des Humanimaux._

"Bon, les amis, y'a un problème, fit un Alistair sous forme humaine, à la petite troupe.

\- Encore des soldats ?

\- Non, Sev, rien de tel en vue. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a _rien du tout_ en vue : Weasley-âne a disparu...

\- Yes !

\- ... de même qu'Albus-cheval.

\- Re-yes... _aïe !_

 _-_ Un peu de respect pour notre estimé Directeur, Severus.

\- Minerva, arrêtez de me taper sur la tête !

\- Désolée. Si je m'en prends à votre occiput, c'est pour ne pas traumatiser les Crétois en exposant votre verso pour une fessée.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas !

\- Vous croyez ?"

Oh, elle en était tout à fait capable, le Potionniste le savait, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était que paroles vaines. Minerva était inquiète, très inquiète, et combattait son malaise en attaquant ceux à sa portée. En l'occurrence, lui.

Il faut dire que leur évasion des bâtiments de Cnossos avait été facile jusque là, _trop_ facile : l'escouade commandée par Plexiglas n'était pas revenue et les couloirs déserts faisaient craindre une tuile à la sortie. A la sortie, ils y étaient... où se trouvait le piège ?

Le Minotaure continuait son inspection des lieux :

"Je ne vois pas non plus Miss Granger, et... Oh, _planquez-vous tous !"_

Comme un seul homme ils s'agrégèrent et se cachèrent derrière un Sort de Désillusion lancé à la hâte par Minerva. La terre trembla devant eux, sous le trépignement de plusieurs groupes d'individus qui défilèrent pendant de longues secondes. Quand ils furent partis...

"C'était des C.R.S. ! chuchota Alistair.

\- _Des C.R.S. ?!_

 _-_ Ouaip ! Les **C** ompagnies **R** oyales de **S** écurité, les escadrons noirs de Minos. Toujours utilisées quand il y a risque de soulèvement du peuple. Il y en a sept dans la cité.

\- Et elles ont toutes défilé devant nous ?

\- Non, Sev, juste six.

\- Mais où est donc passée la septième Compagnie ? *****

\- On s'en fout. L'essentiel, c'est que les autres aient quitté la place, et... ah, bonne nouvelle ! Je vois Miss Granger.

\- Avec Rossinante et Cadichon ? ******

\- Le jeune Weasley n'est pas là, mais le Directeur si...

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir.

\- ... et il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé une solution pour nous faire sortir de la ville."

Perplexe, Severus jeta un regard sur les deux arrivants. _Oh Merlin !_ Il avait eu raison de se méfier : Hermione Granger conduisait par la bride un Albus-cheval attelé à une charrette qui avait dû être neuve vingt ans auparavant. Et ils comptaient sur elle pour les emmener ?

"Montez ! C'est le meilleur moyen pour partir d'ici," leur dit la jeune fille.

Ah ben, si !

 **.**

Le groupe s'avança vers l'antique véhicule.

"Hermione, où est Ron ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Il est allé de son côté chercher de l'eau et des vivres.

\- Mais... on va partir, on ne peut pas l'attendre. S'il revient dans quelques minutes...

\- C'est prévu ! Il a ordre d'aller directement à la ferme de Nomios. Il nous rattrapera sur le chemin."

 _Heureusement qu'elle est là et qu'elle a tout planifié_ , pensa Severus.

"Bon, alors montons dans ce... cette patache ! dit-il, mais nous serons six en tout, le poids des passagers risque d'être un problème.

\- Me compte pas, Sev, j'ouvrirai la marche sous ma forme bovine.

\- Minerva ?"

La Professeure ne répondit même pas, elle se transforma et bondit sur les planches.

"Bien. Jeune Demoiselle ?"

La fillette s'empressa de suivre le mouvement.

"Asclépios ?"

Le Médecin soupira tristement.

"Je vous accompagne. Je doute que le Roi Minos me fasse encore confiance, après tout ce qu'il a vu."

Severus se sentit un peu coupable. En moins d'une heure, il... enfin, _les événements_ avaient chamboulé la vie du jeune homme et jeté à bas ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire : sa réputation de praticien. Le Potionniste savait que le Souverain se ferait un malin plaisir de la détruire. Peut-être qu'à cause de cela, Asclépios ne deviendrait jamais le Dieu de la Guérison... quelle poisse !

 _N'y pense pas maintenant. De toute façon, tu ne peux plus rien y faire._

Il suivit le jeune Grec auprès des autres, de même que Potter, seule restait Miss Granger au sol quand soudain quelqu'un cria :

 _ **"LES VOILÀ !"**_

Au loin, des gens armés couraient.

 _Oh, zut !_ pensa Severus,

 _on a retrouvé la septième Compagnie_.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Electrisé, le Minotaure ne perdit pas une seconde : il désigna la charrette à la jeune fille.

"Allez hop, en voiture Simone !

\- Euh... moi, c'est Hermione.

\- C'est une façon d'parler. Bon sang, discutez pas et _**grimpez !**_

Ils étaient prêts à partir. En face, les gens d'armes, prudents, avaient ralenti leur course, offrant ainsi un répit minuscule aux Sorciers.

"Alistair ?!

\- Oui, Sev ?

\- Il va falloir motiver Albus-cheval. Peux-tu accrocher ceci à une de tes cornes ?"

Et le Potionniste lança une petite chose jaune à l'Homme-Taureau.

" _Un bonbon au citron ?!_

 _-_ Je le gardais en réserve, au cas où _**Il**_ nous ferait de l'hypoglycémie.

\- Yep ! Avec ça, Bubus va se prendre pour Steve Mac Queen aux vingt-quatre Heures du Mans."

D'un seul mouvement, le Minotaure prit sa forme animale et fixa la douceur convoitée sur sa corne gauche.

 _ **"ON Y VA !"**_

La suite, nos héros assis ne la perçurent pas, tout se passa trop vite. Ils eurent conscience d'une grande secousse, d'une traction digne d'un TGV et leur charrette décolla ( il n'y a pas d'autre mot) à la poursuite d'un taureau à fond la caisse, et du bonbon au citron dont l'éclat restait perceptible dans le jour mourant.

 **.**

 _Plus tard._

"Tu crois qu'on les a semés ? demanda Harry à son amie.

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Tant mieux ! Je n'avais pas envie de combattre la septième Compagnie au clair de lune.

\- Nous leur avons mis deux lieues et demie dans la vue, ils ne sont plus une menace, du moins pour l'instant. Professeur ?

\- Oui Granger ?

\- Va-t-on continuer notre périple de nuit ?

\- Non. Nous ne pourrions pas avancer sans _Lumos_ , et nous nous ferions repérer par les patrouilles extérieures, comme celle du Capitaine Ostéosporos...

\- ... et nous avons besoin de repos, reprit la voix d'Alistair, les événements vous l'ont fait oublier, mais ça fait dix-sept heures que vous, que _nous_ sommes debout. Il est temps de dormir.

\- Où ?

\- Dans une grotte où les bergers ont leurs habitudes. Elle se trouve à deux-cents mètres d'ici."

Les jeunes ne protestèrent pas, la fatigue alourdissait leurs membres et la perspective de quelques heures de sommeil sur une couche, fut-elle faite d'herbe, les attirait beaucoup. Demain serait un autre jour.

.

Ayant caché la charrette, Harry et Asclépios revinrent vers la cavité naturelle qui accueillait les fuyards pour la nuit. Elle était vaste et protectrice. La galerie tapissée de feuilles d'Iris crétois valait tous les matelas du monde, et la plupart des autres étaient déjà au pays des songes, enroulés dans leur cape ou glissés sous des peaux de mouton trouvées sur place.

Harry frissonna, autant à cause de la fraîcheur que de la tristesse qui s'empara de lui.

Il voyait le groupe compact que formait ses compagnons d'infortune.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui.

C'était ce qu'il croyait. Un mouvement accrocha son regard. Mais oui, Snape lui faisait signe ! Il désignait des yeux l'emplacement juste à côté de lui.

 _Pour moi ?_ sembla demander le Gryffondor.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Alors, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour ne pas s'éveiller d'un rêve, le jeune Potter rejoignit l'endroit, s'y assit...

 **.**

Trente secondes plus tard, sous l'œil attendri d'Asclépios qui montait la garde, et celui amusé d'Alistair narguant son compagnon, Harry s'était enroulé dans une partie de la cape du Potionniste, collé contre ce dernier et dormant du meilleur sommeil qu'il ait eu de toute sa vie.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _"_ Non... veux pas... veux pas !"

\- Réveille-toi, petite.

\- _Veux_ _pas !_

 _-_ Tu fais un cauchemar, réveille-toi !"

La fillette sursauta. Des bras aimants l'entourèrent.

"Calme-toi, fit Minerva, tu ne risques rien ici, avec nous... avec moi. Tu seras toujours protégée."

Une larme coula sur la joue enfantine, vite essuyée par une main ridée.

"Cela va mieux ?

\- Oui... merci Madame.

\- Minerva, s'il te plaît. Nous sommes de vieilles connaissances, après tout."

La petite gloussa. Mais pour l'Écossaise, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Elle avait l'impression de connaître l'enfant depuis son premier souffle.

"Viens dormir tout contre moi, tu ne feras plus de mauvais rêves."

La fillette s'entortilla dans la cape de la Sorcière, poussa un soupir d'aise, ferma docilement les yeux... et au moment de basculer dans le sommeil entendit ces mots :

"Je ne sais même pas quel est ton nom..."

Elle sourit, à moitié dans le monde irréel.

"Je suis Circé," répondit-elle.

...

* * *

 ***** Je n'allais pas la rater, cette réplique ! Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs.

 ****** Rossinante est la monture de Don Quichotte, Cadichon est le héros des _Mémoires d'un âne_ , de la comtesse de Ségur.


	17. Créer la beauté

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

 **RàR : Merci, quetsche, pour ta review ! Heureuse de savoir que mes blagues t'ont bien fait rire.**

 **.**

Les choses avancent dans ce chapitre, et on a des nouvelles de Ron Weasley.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Créer la beauté

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ce furent les premiers chants d'oiseaux qui l'éveillèrent.

Snape ne bougea pas. Il maîtrisait comme à son habitude gestes et réactions, ce réflexe lui ayant souvent sauvé la mise. Avant.

Aujourd'hui, les choses différaient : cet automatisme ne concernait plus uniquement sa vie mais aussi celles d'autres personnes dont il se sentait responsable.

Dont il _était_ responsable.

Il respira à fond. Le vent de l'aube naissante charriait sa fraîcheur jusque dans la grotte où ils étaient cachés, faisant frissonner ceux qui dormaient encore.

Cela ne le concernait pas.

 _Il est vrai que j'ai une bouillotte personnelle_ , pensa-t-il, en entrouvrant les yeux.

 _Bouillotte ?_

Mince, Potter !

Par quelle aberration était-il venu dormir auprès de lui ?

Ah oui, il l'avait invité à le faire... mais pouvait-il prévoir que le fils de Lily se collerait à lui, imitant la Bernique ? Non.

Voir la veille le gamin s'assoupir, détendu, avait ému le cœur du Potionniste et il s'était surpris à le considérer avec l'ombre du début d'un embryon de bienveillance.

 _Première atteinte de Poufsoufflite aiguë, et tu ne réagis pas ?!_

C'était signe que la maladie attaquait déjà son caractère _difficile_. La faute à Alistair. Le Minotaure l'amollissait. _Argh !_ Encore quelques jours et il deviendrait gentil.

 _Pas question !_

Irrité, Severus manœuvra pour échapper à Potter-Pot-De-Colle et put, après maints efforts, quitter sa couche et se mettre debout.

 **.**

La lumière ayant gagné du terrain, le paysage confirma ses contours et il put rejoindre la sentinelle, au dehors. Asclépios était marqué par sa nuit blanche mais Severus savait qu'il y avait bien plus, dans les traces de fatigue sur le visage du Médecin. La vie du jeune homme avait été bouleversée par les événements dont les Sorciers étaient à l'origine, et le Potionniste s'en voulait pour cela.

"Vous tiendrez le coup ?

\- Ça ira... de toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps pour récupérer, maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé. Je... nous avons détruit votre carrière.

\- Peut-être est-ce un bienfait.

\- Pardon ?"

Déconcerté, le Potionniste scruta les traits tirés de son ancêtre. Mais oui, il était sérieux !

"Pourquoi affirmez-vous cela ?

\- Vous n'allez pas me croire.

\- Dites toujours.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la vocation de la Médecine."

 _Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir !_

Severus encaissa, tandis qu'Asclépios discourait toujours _._ On aurait dit que son aveu avait fait céder en lui certaines digues et que les mots coulaient comme de vives eaux.

"Vous savez que je suis le fils d'Apollon, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que vous le savez, nul ne l'ignore. Je suis le fils du Dieu de la Lumière, des Arts et de la Divination. A ma naissance, les gens s'attendaient à ce que j'hérite de ses pouvoirs et que je suive ses traces. Hélas...

\- Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Aucunement. Ne pouvant lui ressembler, j'ai décidé d'être son contraire, notamment de sa face plus sombre. Il était appelé le Pourvoyeur de Peste, je décidai à quinze ans de devenir Médecin, pour m'opposer à lui. Vous comprenez ?

\- Je comprends... et je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas vouloir être comme son père. C'est un combat épuisant. Et stérile. On n'y gagne rien.

\- Oui, je le sais aussi... maintenant.

J'avais compris que je faisais fausse route dès l'enseignement de Chiron, le Centaure. Il m'avait appris la Médecine, mais...

\- ... ne vous avait pas donné la foi dans l'art de guérir. Asclépios, _personne_ ne pouvait le faire, à l'époque, parce que _vous_ n'étiez pas réceptif. Aujourd'hui, peut-être que ce serait possible, si vous changiez votre état d'esprit.

\- C'est trop tard. De toute façon, le Roi Minos ne me laissera plus pratiquer.

\- Vous pouvez quitter l'île.

\- Et vous croyez que sa vindicte s'arrêtera au rivage ? Non, il me fera payer le fait de vous avoir suivi, même au-delà des flots. Autant ne pas s'obstiner, surtout pour une profession que je n'ai pas faite mienne."

 _Vu comme cela._

"Que comptez-vous faire, alors ?

\- Rentrer chez moi, en Thessalie, auprès de mon grand-père mortel, le Roi Phlégyas, lui succéder un jour, et surtout, oublier que j'ai exercé un jour la Médecine.

\- Mais si...

\- _Non !_ J'ai été présomptueux de vouloir forcer le Destin. Mon chemin était autre."

Severus n'en revenait pas : la vie d'Asclépios, son ancêtre, déviait de ce qu'en disaient les légendes. Tout cela à cause de leur arrivée dans le passé.

Non, ce n'était pas seulement à cause d'eux. Ils n'avaient été que le déclencheur, tôt ou tard, le jeune homme aurait quitté le monde médical. Et donc sa renommée n'existerait jamais, Athéna ne lui donnerait jamais le Sang de la Méduse, _donc_ il ne s'en servirait pas pour ressusciter les morts, Zeus ne le foudroierait pas pour ce contournement de l'ordre naturel, et... il ne deviendrait jamais un Dieu.

 _Pourquoi les Parques nous ont-elles envoyés ici, alors, et pourquoi sept personnes ?_ grogna intérieurement le Potionniste, _si c'est pour voir l'histoire se modifier, cela n'a pas d'intérêt. A moins que..._

A moins que le véritable but de leur voyage ne soit justement d'aider leurs ancêtres à accomplir leur destin.

" _ **Merlin, c'est cela !**_

 _ **-**_ Qui est Merlin ?

\- Cherchez pas ! Bon sang, si j'ai raison..."

Fébrile, Severus agrippa les poignets d'Asclépios.

"Vous avez confiance en moi ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... oui ! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur reconnaît en vous comme une intime parenté."

Le rythme cardiaque de Severus s'accéléra. Un instant, il fut tenté de révéler leur lien de sang mais se contint. C'était trop tôt, et contre-productif pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

"Asclépios, fit-il en prenant les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes, promettez-moi une chose. Attendez quelques jours, avant de prendre ce qui sera, sans doute, la plus importante décision de votre vie. Dès que les autres seront réveillés, nous partirons pour la ferme d'un ami, où nous séjournerons. A ce moment-là, vous pourrez choisir votre avenir."

Le fils d'Apollon accepta la demande, bien qu'il fut certain qu'elle était insensée : comment un délai aussi court pourrait-il lui permettre un choix ?

 **.**

Il s'éloigna. Severus soupira. Quand ils avaient commencé à parler, le Potionniste ne s'était pas attendu à trouver la Lumière, à connaître la cause de leur présence ici, dans le passé. Et cette explication lui faisait peur, tant c'était un plan tordu.

"Une véritable histoire à..."

Il s'arrêta net. Derrière lui quelqu'un venait, quelqu'un qui avançait les yeux pleins de sommeil encore.

"Potter ?"

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha, tâta de ses doigts l'épaule du Potionniste.

"Gn... gné... mon gnoreiller. _**Ronfl !"**_

Et le Gryffondor repartit au pays des songes.

"Une véritable histoire à dormir debout," finit Severus.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au même instant, à une lieue de là._

Ronald Weasley devait bien se l'avouer : il s'était perdu. Encore.

C'était la quatrième fois qu'il s'égarait.

Pour éviter les patrouilles, il passait d'une masse de chênes verts à une autre. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait rien d'un coureur des bois et il avait souvent tourné en rond.

Parfois un ruisseau, ou une roche de forme étrange qu'il se souvenait avoir vu la veille le remettait dans la bonne direction... pour un temps.

Cela ne durait pas.

Présentement, il était assis sur une souche morte, tentant de réchauffer son corps à demi-nu.

Quand Hermione lui avait dit - _intimé_ \- d'aller au ravitaillement, il avait été plus qu'heureux de le faire, de retrouver forme humaine et d'être utile, tout simplement.

Les ennuis avaient commencé aussitôt : déjà il était nu, après avoir été à poil. Hermione avait transfiguré un panier à poissons pour lui servir de pagne. Le problème, c'était que l'odeur avait perduré, et le jeune homme fut suivi dans sa quête par tous les chats de Cnossos.

Ensuite _ **, le**_ détail pratique qui tue. Il n'avait rien à donner en échange : ni monnaie, puisque cela n'existait pas, ni métaux de valeur. Il finit par rencontrer un livreur de poissons - _encore !_ \- qui accepta de lui fournir galettes d'orge et outre d'eau en échange d'un coup de main pour ses livraisons. Et ce fut un Ron Weasley fourbu et encore plus odorant qui rallia en retard la place devant le Palais, où les soldats couraient dans tous les sens.

Il ne s'était pas attardé, pour une fois obéissant aux consignes, et avait quitté la cité aussitôt. Et depuis il tentait de rejoindre la ferme de Nomios, espérant y trouver ses amis.

Il frissonna encore. Le soleil amorçait à peine son ascension, et le silence régnait.

 _Pas normal, cela. Je devrais entendre au moins le chant des oiseaux._

Ramassant un morceau de la souche, le Gryffondor se tint sur ses gardes. Jusqu'à ce que...

 _Des cris, des bruits de lutte !_

Bridant son réflexe de crier "J'arrive !", il s'approcha de l'endroit où les combattants se tenaient. Un combat inégal : Un petit homme, visiblement infirme, muni d'un bâton ferré tenait tout juste tête à trois malfrats armés de glaives.

 _Hé hé, et c'est parti pour une - comment Harry dit-il, déjà ? - ah oui... baston !_

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Le rouquin assomma un des bandits et sur sa lancée en frappa un autre d'un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille. Aussitôt ce dernier s'accroupit, ce qui le mit à la portée de l'attaqué.

 _ **SBAFF !**_ Un coup de bâton ferré. Et le malfrat rejoignit son complice dans l'inconscience.

Le dernier essaya de blesser Ron d'un coup d'épée. Mauvais calcul : le garçon s'était entraîné au combat à l'arme blanche, avec Kingsley, et il évita facilement l'attaque. Il réussit même à crocheter le pied de son adversaire. Le bâton ferré s'abattit pour la deuxième fois,

et le combat cessa faute de combattants.

 **.**

L'assaut avait pris vingt secondes, pas plus, Ron n'en revenait pas. Il était sur un petit nuage.

"Oh non, je ne le retrouve pas !"

L'exclamation de l'infirme fit redescendre sur terre le Gryffondor.

"Que... qu'avez-vous perdu ?

\- Le pendentif que ces bandits voulaient me prendre. Il est tombé pendant la bagarre.

\- Euh, il est grand comment ?

\- La dimension d'une paume, en longueur et en largeur."

 _Oh, alors il y a une chance pour qu'on mette la main dessus rapidement._

Il avait eu raison. Le soleil naissant l'aida en faisant miroiter l'or d'un de ses rayons. Ron tendit le bras,

et se prit la claque de sa vie.

Ce bijou était d'une telle beauté.

Il le porta à la hauteur des yeux pour mieux le détailler. C'était une merveille : deux abeilles finement ciselées se faisaient face, enserrant dans leurs pattes ce qui semblait être un gâteau-offrande, tandis que leurs antennes entremêlées encageaient - il n'y a pas d'autre mot - une goutte de miel. *****

Ron Weasley n'y connaissait rien en techniques d'orfèvrerie, mais il savait qu'elles avaient donné ici leur maximum, et surtout,

que l'orfèvre avait mis tout son amour pour son art dans cette œuvre.

"Hé, gamin, remets-toi !" dit une voix qui semblait venir de fort loin.

Ron se secoua. Il comprit ce que l'infirme voulait dire quand il sentit une larme d'émotion couler sur sa joue.

"Tu le trouves beau ?"

Hochement de tête rousse.

"Alors cela prouve que j'ai bien fait mon travail. C'est une commande pour une prêtresse de Malia, elle est très exigeante et...

\- _C'est vous qui l'avez créé ?!_

\- Oui."

Ron se sentit tout petit devant l'homme. Il aurait voulu parler, lui dire à quel point il aimait son ouvrage, sa création.

Rien ne sortait.

Dépité, le rouquin s'avança. Il vit donc un peu mieux l'orfèvre créateur.

 _Par Merlin !_

 **.**

Cet homme, et ce bijou. Il s'en souvenait maintenant,

ils les avaient déjà vus,

dans le Miroir de la Vérité.

...

* * *

 ***** Ce magnifique bijou existe réellement et se trouve au Musée d'Héraklion, en Crète.


	18. Le Dieu-Forgeron

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Mary12, Guest et quetsche, merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette fiction.

 **.**

Les Sorciers se retrouvent enfin tous à la ferme de Nomios, et une énigme clôt le chapitre.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - Le Dieu-Forgeron

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Je m'appelle Tekhnès, fit l'infirme, inclinant la tête.

\- Mon nom est Ronald," répondit ce dernier de la même façon.

Il décida de ne rien dévoiler de plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé les siens et surtout, Alistair. Le Minotaure connaîtrait sans aucun doute l'orfèvre et pourrait lui dire s'il était digne de confiance ou non.

Pas qu'il ait des soupçons, mais il se méfiait : la moindre erreur se payait cash, ici.

Ron savait que Malia, la ville où devait se rendre Tekhnès se situait au sud de la ferme de Nomios. Aussi proposa-t-il pour un bout de chemin sa compagnie à l'homme, qui l'accepta.

Et c'est ainsi qu'on vit sortir de la forêt un duo que peu d'aèdes auraient imaginé : un adolescent à la peau pâle et aux cheveux de feu, marchant aux côtés d'un bancroche qui avançait sans effort, malgré ses jambes torses. Ce dernier connaissait la région et les deux compères purent passer discrètement de forêt en fourrés, l'un craignant les bandits et l'autre les soldats.

Dès les premiers pas, Ron sentit fondre ses préventions. L'homme attirait la sympathie et ils se mirent bientôt à discuter de sujets fort divers. Leur complicité s'accroissant, ils se permirent même de rire.

Le jeune rouquin n'en revenait pas : c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien avec un adulte. D'habitude les gens ne voyaient en lui qu'un énième Weasley que rien ne distinguait de ses aînés et le regardaient avec un brin de condescendance. Cela s'était aggravé depuis la perte de sa Magie. Alors, cette rencontre...

 _Un petit miracle !_ songea l'adolescent, _le hasard a bien fait les choses._

Le hasard ?

Il n'y était pour rien.

 **.**

 _A une vallée de là._

" _ **Je te jure que je vais lui donner mille ans de retenues quand nous serons rentrés !**_

\- Oh voyons, Sev, c'est pas si grave !

\- **On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui** **l'as** **sur le dos. Il est lourd !**

 **-** J'ai mis sur lui un Sort d'Allègement.

\- **Je parlais au sens figuré... pourquoi... oh mais** _ **pourquoi**_ **ce fichu Gryffondor a-t-il décidé de me coller dans tous les sens du terme ?!** "

Harry, la cause de ce ramdam, dormait tranquillement sur le dos du Potionniste. Quand était venue l'heure du départ, on n'avait pu le détacher du Sorcier, victime, sans doute, d'un Sort de Glu informulé.

Le "support" dut faire avec.

Tandis que les plus vieux ouvraient la marche, suivis par la fillette, Asclépios et Miss Granger, Alistair la fermait en compagnie de Sev et de sa bernique personnelle. Potter s'était littéralement _attaché_ au Potionniste : la tête posée sur l'épaule droite, les jambes serrées autour de sa taille et les bras croisés sur la poitrine snapienne. Tout cela fait inconsciemment.

Severus se plaignait encore. Il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas les motifs de l'étreinte gryffondorienne : ce n'était pas le confort, ses côtes saillaient sous la pression, il y avait mieux comme matelas. Ce n'était pas le silence, son "doudou" n'arrêtait pas de râler ; ce n'était pas la confiance, il n'y en avait jamais eu entre eux ; ce n'était pas...

Non, il était injuste, les choses avaient changé. Se retrouver dans un monde nouveau les avait libérés, en quelque sorte, du passé et de la société sorcière qui mettait chacun dans une case et ne l'en laissait jamais plus sortir. Cela concernait aussi leur ressenti : Potter - non, _Harry_ \- grandissait. Il ne partait plus au quart de tour quand le Potionniste le titillait, une avancée indéniable.

Et lui...

Il remarqua soudain qu'il n'avait pas un seule fois comparé Pott- _Harry_ \- à son père. Et Lily : même dans son cœur sa présence n'était plus prévalente, elle s'effaçait au profit de... son fils ?

 _Arrête de te voiler la face, Severus !_ susurra sa Conscience _, tu aimes ce gamin._

 _Mais ça va pas, la tête ?! C'est un enquiquineur de première, une catastrophe sur pattes, la plus grande calamité du monde sorcier depuis le dernier livre de Gilderoy Lockhart !_

 _C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es fichu._

 _Non, je..._

 _Ne te mens pas !_

Ayant perdu contre lui-même il soupira.

Pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette conversation-révélation n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Le voulait-il ?

Harry gémit : un son qu'on aurait attendu d'un bébé, et non d'un presque adulte. Et le presque inquiet Maître des Potions tourna la tête vers lui. Ce faisant, leurs joues se frôlèrent.

L'adolescent sembla puiser du réconfort dans ce contact et replongea aussitôt dans ses rêves.

Le Potionniste se retint de toucher le point d'effleurement, de peur d'en effacer la trace. C'était...

c'était doux et chaud, comme le bisou du soir que lui donnait Elspeth, sa fille adoptive, avant le couvre-feu.

 _Tu as raison, Conscience,_

 _je suis fichu !_

 _ **.**_

Il avait continué à avancer en silence, son Gryffondor-marmotte grognant de temps en temps sans qu'il ne se réveille une seule fois.

"Ce n'est quand même pas normal, ce sommeil, fit-il à voix haute, alors qu'Alistair l'aidait à passer un endroit escarpé.

\- J'ai peut-être une explication.

\- Laquelle ?

\- J'crois que dormir contre toi l'apaise, et qu'il rattrape ainsi tout le temps où il était malheureux.

\- _Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il va rester sur mon dos tant qu'il n'aura pas compensé ses années d'étude à Poudlard ?!_

\- Non...

\- Ouf !

\- ... ça va durer plus longtemps, en fait. Il doit s'débarrasser aussi de ses douleurs d'enfance, pour en guérir."

 _BOUM !_

" _ **SEV**_ **...** oh mince, il est tombé dans les pommes !"

Secouant la tête, le Minotaure saisit les deux collés pour les hisser sur son épaule, assez large pour eux.

"Dormez bien, les 'petits', et faites de beaux rêves !"

Et peut-êt' bien que Sev commenc'rait à guérir, lui aussi.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Les meilleures siestes ayant une fin, Severus et Harry reprirent leurs sens à l'orée de la ferme où Agreus fut heureux de les accueillir à nouveau.

"J'étais inquiet, fit ce dernier, vous avez eu des problèmes ?

\- Oh, trois fois rien ! répondit Alistair, on s'est bagarré avec le Général Plexiglas et son escouade, on a gravement offensé Minos, j'ai - pardon - _nous_ avons affronté mon grand-père Poséidon. La routine.

\- Et ces deux-là ?"

Ce fut Minerva qui répondit :

"Asclépios _était_ un des Médecins du Roi. Quant à la petite..."

Elle la fit venir dans ses bras.

"... il s'agit de Circé, jeune sœur de la Reine."

Tous hoquetèrent, pour de différentes raisons.

"Que voilà une révélation stupéfiante, ma chère, énonça Albus, et qui démontre que les Parques nous réserveront toujours des surprises ! Je m'attends désormais à tout de leur part. Peut-être que quand Monsieur Weasley reviendra, il sera avec un fils de Zeus, par exemple, et...

\- Ah ben chapeau, Bubus, t'es tombé juste !

\- Hein ?

\- Ron vient d'apparaître à l'horizon, expliqua le Minotaure... accompagné... par nul autre que mon cousin Héphaïstos.

 **.**

 _Un Dieu, ici ?!_

Pendant un instant les Sorciers paniquèrent : venait-il en ami ou en ennemi ?

Ce n'était pas une vaine question. Malgré ses infirmités, le fils de Zeus était puissant, il pourrait facilement les vaincre, s'il le voulait.

Toutefois il semblait serein, amical, enjoué, parlant vivement avec son compagnon de route qui allait au même pas que lui.

Ce Ron prévenant détendit l'atmosphère et bientôt Hermione n'y tint plus : elle s'élança vers lui. Le choc faillit faire tomber le dernier membre du Trio d'Or à la renverse.

"Mais, Mione, lâche-moi !" fit-il, à moitié étouffé.

La jeune fille ne l'en serra que plus, aggravant son état.

"Arrêtez, Miss Granger !"

Elle n'écouta pas.

"Demoiselle..."

La voix d'Héphaïstos atteignit sa raison et elle relâcha l'étreinte exagérée.

"Pardon, fit-elle comme une enfant punie.

\- Chut, Demoiselle ! Nul n'est besoin de s'excuser d'aimer quelqu'un et de vouloir l'enlacer, bien au contraire, seulement... rappelez-vous de la devise _Rien de trop._ Fuyez l'excès en toute chose."

Hermione acquiesça, blême, tandis que Ron rougissait comme un coquelicot. _Est-ce qu'il a bien dit qu'elle m'aimait ?_

"Et si vous alliez tous les deux reprendre un teint normal auprès de Potter, là-bas ?" suggéra fortement Severus.

Les jeunes gens s'enfuirent presque en y allant.

"Héphaïstos...

\- N'aie crainte, Alistair, je ne viens pas en ennemi. Je suis disposé à vous aider.

\- ... mais ce sera contre un renvoi d'ascenseur, je présume ?

\- _SEV !_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?!

\- Pour une raison que je viens d'éclaircir : cet homme est bien le Dieu du Feu, mais pas celui de cette époque.

\- Euuuuh, j'comprends pas !

\- Il t'a appelé Alistair. Or seul celui de _notre_ époque pouvait connaître ton prénom.

\- Oh mince ! percuta le Minotaure.

\- Il nous a suivis dans le passé, et je doute que cela soit pour nos beaux yeux. Alors...

qu'êtes-vous venu chercher parmi nous, Seigneur Héphaïstos ?"

...


	19. L'enlèvement

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

 **Nd'A : ce chapitre clôt la première partie de cette fic. La deuxième devrait voir le retour de personnes et Créatures chères au coeur de certain(e)s lecteurs/lectrices.**

 **.**

Dans ce texte on apprend ce que veut Héphaïstos, et le Roi Minos n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos - L'enlèvement

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Snape s'était coulé dans l'ombre d'un arbrisseau d'où il pouvait observer son petit monde : les plus anciens supposés sages - cela, il pouvait le dire au moins de Minerva - l'unique autre représentant de sa génération, Alistair, un curieux mélange de bon sens et de déraison, ses élèves, immatures, impulsifs mais parfois capables d'intuitions fulgurantes, les nouveaux venus...

Oui, il les comptait dans son clan, se sentant responsable de ces enfants des Dieux un peu perdus.

Quand il avait compris pourquoi les Sorciers étaient dans le monde antique, il avait eu comme un passage à vide. Ce n'était pas évident de remplir la mission des Parques, permettre à leurs ancêtres d'accomplir leur Destin. Surtout au vu de la situation desdits ancêtres.

Asclépios, futur Dieu de la Guérison, en ce passé n'était qu'un mortel ayant choisi la médecine pour de mauvaises raisons, et _surtout_ sans en avoir la vocation.

Circé, la future Magicienne, était une exclusive Métamorphe animale, qui du haut de ses sept ans leur avait asséné qu'elle voulait quitter le monde des hommes et rejoindre celui des bêtes, à jamais. Il est vrai qu'être un pion pour Minos et ses jeux d'alliances n'avait rien d'exaltant : non seulement elle était promise au souverain des Sarmates mais en attendant d'être en âge de se marier, elle servait les desseins du Maître de Cnossos en espionnant sous ses diverses formes.

Severus ne pouvait lui permettre de fuir sa condition de demi-Déesse et de ne pas, de ce fait, engendrer de descendance qui donnerait vie, trente-six siècles plus tard, à Minerva.

 _Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, avec qui se chamaillerait-il si la Professeure McGonagall n'existait jamais ?_

Il secoua la tête. Soupira.

Ces deux cas rempliraient ses journées.

Si au moins cela avait été le seul challenge, mais non ! Une nouvelle donne s'était ajoutée à l'équation, un choix important pour l'un de ses élèves... Ron Weasley. Et celui qui l'avait proposé n'était pas n'importe qui.

Héphaïstos, le Dieu-Forgeron.

 **.**

Le Potionniste se souvint du moment où il avait compris que le fils infirme de Zeus venait de leur vingtième siècle. Pour qu' **Il** les ait suivis dans le passé, il fallait qu'il ait une bonne, une _très bonne_ raison de le faire.

Et quand il avait parlé... Severus s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela :

"Je souhaiterais faire de votre élève mon apprenti."

Heureusement, il avait été trop stupéfait pour éclater de rire, le Dieu l'aurait mal pris... mais ce fut juste. Alistair aussi avait été scotché.

"Attends, Héphaïstos ! avait fini par articuler ce dernier, tu veux dire que tu veux enseigner à Ron Weasley ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais,

\- Je veux devenir son Maître en Joaillerie.

\- Mais..."

Le mot _pourquoi_ plana entre eux et le fils de Zeus.

Héphaïstos regarda tout à tour le Sorcier et le Minotaure. Ses yeux semblaient charrier le feu de sa forge, ou plutôt exprimaient une foi absolue.

"Il a le **D** on, Alistair !

\- Oh...

\- Des personnes comme lui sont très rares, une par millénaire, et je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance d'enseigner mon Art à quelqu'un de si doué."

 _Humpf !_

Peut-être se trompait-il, mais Severus n'aurait jamais personnellement accolé les mots doué, pour quoi que ce soit, et Ron Weasley. Il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil sceptique. Héphaïstos le comprenait, il savait que pour ses Professeurs le jeune homme roux était un élève passable et à l'avenir incertain, dû à la perte de sa Magie.

Mais pas pour lui.

"Une chose m'intrigue, hasarda Severus.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous savez pour le Don de Weasley sans doute depuis longtemps ?

\- Pratiquement depuis sa naissance.

\- Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas contacté ses parents ? Ils auraient été très honorés de donner leur fils en apprentissage. Et pourquoi avoir attendu notre voyage dans le temps pour l'approcher ?"

Le Dieu-Forgeron ne répondit pas tout de suite. Assis à l'intérieur de la ferme avec ses interlocuteurs, les yeux baissés, il fit tourner dans sa coupe le vin de Malvoisie qu'Agreus avait été très fier de lui offrir. Quand il releva la tête, son regard accusait une fatigue que les Sorciers auraient été bien en peine de qualifier.

"Savez-vous d'où vient _**V**_ _otre_ Magie ?"

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cette question, ou plutôt une absence de réponse.

"Nous l'ignorons, elle semble avoir toujours été là.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. La Magie des Sorciers vient de celle des Dieux, elle s'est détachée d'eux à l'époque du combat sur Terre contre les Titans. Il y en eut tant d'utilisée qu'une grande partie s'est projetée et stabilisée dans les Limbes, cette masse a acquis une conscience propre et une pseudo-vie. Elle co-exista longtemps avec les pouvoirs divins, les deux s'équilibrant et communiquant rarement, par le biais de portails comme le voile de votre Ministère. Elle ne voyait pas la nécessité de s'affirmer ou de se battre pour sa survie, jusqu'à ce que...

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Les Dieux se sont retirés du monde des hommes, et la Magie des Limbes s'est sentie orpheline, en quelque sorte trahie par ceux qui l'avaient engendrée. Elle s'est alors déployée à la surface du globe pour occuper l'espace libéré, mais elle était sans buts, sans "utilité". Elle mit des siècles avant de trouver des réceptacles suffisamment résistants pour l'héberger : les premiers Sorciers. Et de ses souvenirs elle recréa aussi des animaux fantastiques qui existaient déjà dans le temps des Dieux : Harpies, Sirènes, Cerbères...

\- Je connais, ma jambe s'en souvient, grogna Severus.

\- ... et la Magie des Sorciers, bonne ou mauvaise, est devenue l'unique pouvoir sur Terre. Mais elle ne nous a pas oubliés, elle nous en veut toujours. Et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu approcher le jeune Ronald.

\- T'y comprends quelqu' chose, Sev ? fit Alistair dans l'oreille de son ami.

\- C'est évident, quand on connaît ce passé. Notre Magie est ombrageuse, farouche, jalouse de sa place acquise, jalouse de _**ses**_ Sorciers. Cela explique pourquoi Héphaïstos est parti à notre suite dans le passé.

\- Euuuuh...

\- Il savait que c'était la seule occasion pour lui de contacter Weasley sans interférences.

\- Oui, reprit ce dernier, je ne voulais pas échouer, pas _encore_ ! Le jeune Ronald, ici, n'a plus de Magie propre, et celle que vous utilisez ne m'attaquera pas, elle est trop instable à cette époque.

\- Ce qui explique les difficultés que nous avons rencontrées dans le Palais de Cnossos, la moitié de nos Sorts ne marchaient pas, ou mal.

\- Oui. A proximité d'un lieu consacré aux Dieux vos pouvoirs diminuent. En dehors, vous pouvez les utiliser à soixante-quinze pour cent."

Le Potionniste et Alistair restèrent songeur. Encore un fait à prendre en compte, s'ils voulaient s'en sortir sans trop de dommages.

 _Merlin, comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'emmerdes comme cela !_

 _ **.**_

"Héphaïstos, que comptes-tu faire avec Ronald, questionna Alistair, l'obliger à revenir au vingtième siècle avec toi ?

\- Non, le contraindre serait une bêtise. J'ai tenté une première approche qui a été couronnée de succès : lui faire découvrir la beauté de mon Art. Maintenant, il suffira de lui donner le désir de créer, et quand vous serez rentrés...

\- ... il viendra vers vous de lui-même, glissa Severus, bien vu !

Seigneur Héphaïstos ?"

Le Dieu boiteux lui accorda toute son attention.

"Il est dommage que la Magie des Sorciers soit sectaire. Si vous aviez pu être des nôtres, à Poudlard, vous auriez fait un excellent Serpentard."

Et sur ce compliment le Maître des Potions sortit de la ferme de Nomios, rapidement suivi par Alistair, le museau fendu par un immense sourire.

"Ah, Sev, t'es vraiment unique ! Dire ça à Héphaïstos... c'est la première fois depuis un siècle que je l'entends rire de si bon cœur.

C'était gonflé, quand même.

\- Moi c'est lui que je trouve "gonflé" d'avoir déployé tant d'énergie pour récupérer un apprenti.

\- Il est coutumier du fait, tu sais, mais ça donne des résultats éclatants et ce dans tous les domaines de la création : les Arts, l'industrie aussi et même l'informatique.

\- Et tu as un exemple de célébrité qui lui soit due dans cette dernière catégorie ?

\- Ah oui, Guillaume Portes !

\- Guillaume Portes ? Je vais souvent dans le monde moldu, Alistair, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un homme célèbre portant ce nom-là."

Confus, le Minotaure fit se mouvoir plus vite ses rouages cérébraux.

"Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! J'avais oublié...

\- Quoi ?

\- Héphaïstos a un problème avec les langues, il ne s'exprime qu'en Français et en Grec, et comme le type est Américain...

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il alors ?

\- Y'a qu'à traduire en Anglais, Sev !"

Evidemment.

 _Bill Gates._

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Pendant que les adultes discutaient ou se reposaient à l'ombre, le Trio d'Or s'était retrouvé un peu à l'écart, désirant échanger les dernières nouvelles sans les commentaires des uns et des autres. Et la fabuleuse rencontre de Ronald avec le Dieu-Forgeron occupait chaque minute de leur conversation.

"Je n'en reviens pas ! répétait encore une fois le rouquin, pourquoi s'est-il fait passer pour un artisan crétois ?

\- Nous le saurons sans doute plus tard, répondit Hermione, quand il nous le dira, et...

\- _RASSEMBLEMENT, VOUS TOUS, NOUS AVONS À PARLER !"_

L'ordre de Snape avait figé Sorciers et demi-Dieux, puis tous partirent le rejoindre.

"Harry, tu viens ?

\- Dans cinq minutes, il faut que j'aille au petit coin.

\- Tu veux ces feuilles de...

\- Non merci, Ron, ça ira ! Je vais en transfigurer quelques-unes en papier toilette.

Le premier essai fut raté.

"Harry, c'est de la toile émeri," fit Hermione.

Le deuxième réussit et le jeune homme partit, promettant d'être de retour le plus vite possible. Mais à peine avait-il quitté le champ de vision de ses amis que...

 _SBAFF !_

 _..._ un choc à la tête l'envoya au pays des songes, tandis que deux soldats convoyaient son corps vers la route et la troupe de la septième compagnie.

 **.**

 _Dix minutes plus tard._

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? s'énerva Severus.

\- Il devrait être de retour depuis longtemps, gémit Hermione, je vais à sa recherche !

\- Alistair, suis-là, au cas où."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux sorciers pour revenir. La jeune fille était en larmes, un rouleau de papier toilette en main.

" C'est... c'est tout ce qui reste de lui.

\- Un papier Motus petite fleur parfumé à la violette ?

\- Il l'a transfiguré. Monsieur je vous en prie, faites quelque chose... il a disparu !"

Alistair confirma que, dans le sentier, plusieurs personnes étaient passées en portant un colis encombrant.

Aussitôt Minerva se pencha vers la jeune Circé, lui chuchota à l'oreille et la fillette s'envola sous la forme d'un épervier, surplombant la route. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard.

"Toute une Compagnie... ils l'emmènent vers le Palais... trop loin pour agir maintenant."

Et elle s'assit aux pieds des Sorciers consternés.

Ron et Hermione voulaient partir tout de suite à la rescousse de Harry, Albus et Minerva échafaudaient des plans, Asclépios proposait l'aide de sa parfaite connaissance des lieux, Alistair mugissait.

" _ **SILENCE !"**_

La voix de Severus semblait charrier de la glace. Et ses yeux !... Son regard aurait atomisé n'importe qui.

"Nous irons à son secours, mais _pas_ à la Gryffondor, et en réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités. Il est évident que Minos nous tend un piège, à nous de nous montrer plus malin que lui."

Il dispersa le groupe, chacun se débrouillant pour collecter poignards, cordes et vêtements dans la réserve de la ferme. Puisque la Magie était instable, autant jouer cette partie à la moldue.

"Tu en fais une affaire personnelle, dit le Minotaure, pourquoi ?

\- Il s'en est pris à Potter.

\- ... et ?"

\- Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de m'en prendre à lui. Ce petit Roi d'opérette va comprendre sa douleur !"

 **.**

Alistair laissa son compagnon descendre boire au ruisseau.

Il savait que le Potionniste pouvait être le pire des ennemis si quelqu'un s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aimait ou protégeait.

Minos avait fait une terrible erreur

et allait en payer le prix.

 **.**

 **...**

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **...**

 **.**


	20. De feu et de griffes

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : quetsche, merci pour ta review !

 **.**

Voici donc la deuxième partie du Collier de Minos. Dans ce chapitre, nos héros font une rencontre précieuse et une Créature du Dix-neuvième Parallèle vient rejoindre le groupe à la toute fin.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Collier de Minos

. _Deuxième partie_

 ** _._**

Se détacher de ses ombres - De feu et de griffes

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Ferme de Nomios, au milieu de la matinée._

"Minos pense sans doute que nous n'attaquerons pas avant la nuit, expliqua le Potionniste, c'est ce que ferait un Stratège de cette époque, mais _nous_ , nous avons d'autres raisonnements. Aussi nous donnerons l'assaut juste après le repas de midi. Je sais que c'est une action qui va nous coûter...

\- Ben oui, ça va nous priver de la sieste !

\- _Alistair !..._ Je disais donc... cela va nous coûter de la puissance et de l'énergie, puisque nous aurons à combattre les soldats _et_ la chaleur.

\- Ouaip ! Ils connaissent pas la Clim', ici, et on ne peut pas user de Sorts rafraîchissants.

\- Nous pourrions, mais je préfère que nous gardions en réserve le maximum de Magie possible, au cas où cela tournerait mal. Et cela tournera forcément mal : la Loi de Murphy s'applique _aussi_ en Crète antique.

\- T'es vraiment le Roi des Pessimistes !

\- Je suis _réaliste_ , nuance. Si nous voulons avoir une chance de succès, nous devons laisser le moins de place possible au hasard. Et si possible, _aucune_.

Voilà comment nous allons procéder..."

 **.**

Cette discussion avait eu lieu deux heures auparavant, et l'ancien militaire qu'était Agreus n'avait rien trouvé à redire au plan du Sorcier aux yeux noirs. L'homme avait pris le temps de détailler leurs actions futures, d'envisager des modifications selon les réactions des uns et des autres et de définir un plan B qui se résolvait en un seul mot : la fuite ! Sage option extrême, selon le Crétois : il valait mieux avoir une troupe défaite, mais libre, que s'obstiner au combat. Comme le Minotaure, Agreus savait que le Roi ne ferait pas de mal au garçon aux yeux verts - à son otage - et il était d'accord avec le fait de préserver la liberté de mouvement du... comment avait-il dit ? Ah oui... commando !

Et leur groupe s'était étoffé, par rapport à celui qui était entré dans le Palais, la première fois : s'y étaient ajoutés le fils mortel d'Apollon, Asclépios, Héphaïstos, le Dieu-Forgeron, la jeune Circé, maintenant transformée en lézard des murailles sur l'épaule de la vieille Sorcière Minerva, _et_ , présence incongrue, deux des soldats métamorphosés en cochons par cette dernière. Le tout guidé par Agreus lui-même et Akeso, sa belle-sœur. Comme elle n'était jamais allée au Palais, les soldats ne pourraient la reconnaître en tant que veuve appartenant à la Maison de Nomios. De ce fait, elle passerait inaperçue et pourrait les aider, le cas échéant.

"En route !"

La troupe s'ébranla. Les deux cochons - Ostéoporos et Sakdos - renaclèrent mais le regard carnassier d'Alistair les fit avancer...

ils ne savaient pas que le Minotaure était végétarien, après tout.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Il s'était écoulée une heure depuis leur départ et la plus grande partie des marcheurs progressait en silence, _mais_... il y avait bien, toutefois, de la part des plus jeunes des "J'ai soif !" "je boirais bien un verre de jus de citrouille." La chaleur écrasante les faisait taire ensuite, ou plutôt transférait les récriminations aux plus âgés : "Je ne dirais pas non à du thé glacé," murmurait Minerva, "Mon poste de Directeur pour un Limoncello avec des glaçons !" râlait le vieux citronné, la gorge sèche, "N'aggravez pas Vodka !" répliquait Alistair, _bref_... boire tournait à l'obsession.

"Merlin, j'ai tellement la pépie que j'avalerais n'importe quoi ! agonisait Albus.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas les potions de mes élèves sur moi.

\- Comment faites-vous pour tenir le coup, Severus ? Et avec des robes noires, en plus.

\- Je suis un animal à sang froid, je vous le rappelle. Maintenant, économisez votre salive et mon faible réservoir de patience, nous avons du chemin à parcourir."

La réplique calma la troupe pour quelques secondes, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Alistair ne se mette à parler de cocktails à Agreus.

Comprenant qu'il fallait faire une pause, Severus demanda au Crétois de les orienter vers le ruisseau le plus proche. Il en allait de sa santé mentale. A force de parler boissons, ses amis étaient devenus imbuvables.

 **.**

"Voilà, fit Agreus après un quart d'heure de marche, derrière ce rocher se trouve une fontaine qui nous permettra de boire et de nous rafraîchir. Je dois quand même vous signaler que ce point d'eau est l'objet d'une malédiction. On dit que ce qui s'y reflète est des plus effrayants.

\- Albus connait : il constate cela chaque matin dans son miroir.

\- Ben mon vieux, il peut parler, la Chauve-Souris des Cachots, sa propre glace a explosé de désespoir.

\- Ron !

\- _Je vous ai entendu, Weasley !_ Dix points en moins pour avoir dit la vérité.

\- Bon, folklore mis à part, reprit Albus, le site est sûr ?

\- Oui, mais d'autres personnes connaissent cet endroit. Il serait sage d'envoyer un éclaireur.

\- J'y vais !"

Et le vieux Sorcier avança vers le rocher, le dépassa...

 **.**

Le site aurait convenu à merveille à une illustration d'un conte de fée moldu: un rideau liquide chutait d'une hauteur d'homme vers un bassin s'élargissant en conque, l'eau transparente comme l'air. N'était le mouvement de l'onde et son murmure, on l'aurait crue faisant défaut.

 _Que c'est beau !_ pensa le Directeur en s'approchant.

Il allait plonger les mains dans la fraîcheur tombante quand il s'arrêta brusquement. _Il... il y avait quelqu'un devant lui._

Albus fit par réflexe un mouvement vers la gauche.

L'autre eut le même geste.

 _Mais quel idiot je suis ! L'eau fait miroir et je me vois dedans. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur._

Reprenant contenance, le Sorcier plongea les pieds dans l'eau et progressa à petits pas jusqu'à l'aplomb de la chute. Le visage, qu'il distinguait mieux maintenant, le fit sursauter.

"Oh là là, j'ai pris un de ces coups de vieux !" murmura-t-il.

Il lui sembla que son reflet réagissait à ses paroles, _mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?_

Non, ce n'était que le produit de son imagination, rien de plus. Ou alors il devenait gâteux.

"Que ceci reste entre nous, dit-il plus fort, les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je sucre les fraises !

\- J'accède à ta prière, étranger, toutefois... j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est que 'des fraises' ?" fit le reflet.

 **.**

Le cri d'Albus ameuta ses amis qui se ruèrent vers la fontaine mais le tableau qu'ils virent les laissa interdits : le Sorcier gisait inconscient, trempé de la tête aux pieds, sur le bord de la conque. A ses côtés, lui tenant la main, se trouvait un très vieil homme à l'air penaud.

" _ **Ecartez-vous de lui tout de suite !**_ gronda Severus.

\- Non, laissez-le !

\- _Que_... Agreus ?

\- Laissez-le, il est inoffensif, il... c'est l'homme dont je vous ai parlé, à la ferme, mon vieil ami,

Lemnos."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La blessure d'Albus n'était pas grave, une bosse tout au plus, et il revint rapidement à lui.

"Je suis désolé, il a reculé brusquement et en tombant dans l'eau, sa tête a heurté une pierre, avait expliqué au bord des larmes le vieux Crétois.

\- C'était un accident, remettez-vous !

\- Je n'aurais pas dû rester dans la fontaine.

\- _Dans ?_ "

Lemnos s'expliqua : cet homme âgé de soixante ans, fait exceptionnel pour l'époque, avait l'habitude dans les fortes chaleurs de quitter Cnossos pour se mettre au frais -littéralement- dans la fontaine... vu qu'il y avait un espace derrière elle qui permettait de s'y glisser.

"... c'est aussi un avantage pour quelqu'un d'aussi faible que moi. Les gens me voient à travers la chute et croient que je suis un esprit. Même les malfaisants me laissent tranquille, ils sont si... superstitieux."

Tous sourirent, sauf Albus qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé un de ses citrons chéris.

"Mais j'y pense, reprit Agreus, tu as suivi la route principale pour venir ici ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Alors tu as dû croiser les C.R.S.

\- Il y a plus de deux heures.

\- Ils ont enlevé un adolescent, apprenti de cet homme, fit-il en désignant Severus, nous allons le délivrer. Même si nous devons détruire le Palais pierre par pierre.

\- Dans ce cas vous échouerez.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je les ai entendus au passage. Ils avaient ordre d'enfermer le garçon dans la Tour de l'Astronome, à une demi-lieue au nord de Cnossos.

\- Oh l'enfoiré !" murmura Alistair.

Minos avait bien calculé son coup. S'ils n'avaient pas croisé la route de Lemnos, le groupe se serait cassé les dents sur un leurre. Le Roi aurait sans doute lâché sur eux toutes ses troupes et l'issue du combat... le Minotaure préférait ne pas y penser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?

\- Nous continuons, nous changeons simplement de cible.

\- Mais, Sev, la Tour de l'Astronome fait trente-six pieds de haut, elle se situe au sommet d'une colline pelée, les gardes - car il y en aura - nous verront arriver à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

\- Je sais. Laisse-moi réfléchir,

il nous faut une approche aérienne !

\- Mais on ne peut pas ! Aucun de nous ne sait voler.

\- Seigneur Héphaïstos ?

\- La Tour de l'Astronome a été bâtie par Zeus, mon père. Je ne peux l'attaquer de front, ce serait pour lui une provocation.

\- On pourrait demander à Circé ? suggéra Minerva.

\- Ses formes d'oiseaux sont limitées, et elle est trop jeune : elle ne pourrait combattre ni transporter quelqu'un.

\- Alors quoi ?"

Le Potionniste ferma les yeux,

voyons voyons, un être volant capable d'allier force et maniabilité,

 _mais oui bien sûr !_

"Alistair, cet être volant, nous allons le créer. Minerva ?

\- Oui ?

\- Que diriez-vous de produire une version augmentée de votre Patronus ?"

La Professeure resta un instant interdite, que voulait-il faire d'un...

Oh . Bon . Sang.

Un Féli-Dragon.

"Banco !" s'écria-t-elle, sortant sa baguette.

"Que vont-ils faire ? demanda Ron.

\- Vous connaissez le Sort _**Draconifors**_ , Weasley ? siffla le Potionniste, il permet de transformer toute chose en Dragon vivant. Nous avons l'intention, en unissant nos forces, de l'utiliser sur le Patronus de Minerva.

\- Mais toute votre énergie magique va y passer ! cria Albus.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- **Prenez la mienne !**

\- Seigneur Héphaïstos ?!

\- Prenez ma **M** agie, celle des **D** ieux, elle suffira pour ce que vous voulez faire. Je la guiderai à travers vous."

L'offre du Dieu-Forgeron était plus que généreuse,

ils n'allaient pas refuser.

 **.**

Les Sorciers s'étaient rassemblés en cercle autour d'une petite clairière.

"Prêts ?

\- Non, mais on fera comme si !" gargouilla Alistair.

Minerva pointa l'air de sa baguette.

 _ **Spero Patronum !**_

Une forme argentée jaillit de l'Artefact, vite rejointe par celles de Severus et d'Alistair.

 **"MAINTENANT !"**

Une force brute, sauvage, les heurta de plein fouet. La **M** agie des **D** ieux n'avait rien de comparable à la leur, c'était de la puissance à l'état pur. Heureusement qu'Héphaïstos la contrôlait.

Bien vite, une spirale s'enroula au milieu de la clairière, elle enfla, enfla,

et disparut.

"Euh, c'était pas prévu, ça !" couina le Minotaure.

Ils en étaient à tenter de comprendre ce qui n'avait pas marché quand l'énergie revint : l'espace-temps se tordit, une déchirure apparut et cracha une silhouette toute de rouge et or. La Créature s'écrasa sur le sol.

Alistair hurla. Lui l'avait reconnue tout de suite.

Le Féli-Dragon n'existait pas pour la **M** agie des **D** ieux, puisqu'il était une création des mortels, qui plus est dans un lointain futur. *****

Alors, ne pouvant le concevoir, **Elle** était allée chercher l'original.

Flûtiau venait à son tour de traverser les siècles.

...

* * *

 ***** Voir le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle **.**


	21. Oracles et stratégies

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : quetsche, Flûtiau sera très utile à nos héros.

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, un message parvient à travers les siècles aux Sorciers et l'assaut de la Tour commence.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Oracles et stratégies

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Pendant une seconde le temps fut suspendu.

Puis Chronos redonna le mouvement aux êtres et la cacophonie s'installa : " _ **FLÛTIAU !**_ Oh mon bébé, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?!" cria Alistair en se précipitant vers lui. "Oh chouette, on va bien rire !" sourit Albus, ses yeux affichant une pétillance de huit sur une échelle de sept. "Oh non, l'original ! se dit Severus, le Patronus, on pouvait le contrôler, mais Flûtiau..."

Ne vous y trompez pas, Le Potionniste aimait beaucoup le jeune Féli-Dragon, malgré le fait que ce dernier l'ait mordu peu après sa sortie de l'œuf. Il savait que la Créature avait un bon fond, une certaine intelligence - plus que ses élèves... _nettement plus_ que ses élèves - et une dévotion sans faille à ceux du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, dont Severus faisait partie.

Non, ce qui chagrinait le Potionniste, c'était ce qui était sur le point d'arriver :

" _Grow ?_ fit la Créature vite remise sur pied, euh... pardon, sur pattes par Alistair.

\- C'que j'suis heureux de te revoir, Catastrophe ambulante !

\- Regardez qui parle, grogna Severus.

\- _**GROW ?!"**_

Le dernier cri de l'animal contenait une demande joyeuse que le Minotaure traduisit sans effort.

"Oui Flûflû, Sev est là aussi. Va lui dire bonjour !"

Et Alistair lâcha sa prise sur le Féli-Dragon qui s'empressa de bondir sur un Maître des Potions résigné.

Agreus, Akeso et Lemnos hurlèrent lors de l'impact.

Severus, habitué, s'était entouré du Sort de Coussinage le plus puissant qu'il ait pu produire et ce fut une bonne chose, cela lui évita de finir écrasé par les quatre-vingts kilos du bestiau qui l'avait envoyé à terre.

Cela ne lui évita pas la suite, malheureusement,

car le Féli-Dragon ouvrit grand sa gueule, et...

 _ **Schliiiip ! Schliiiip ! Schliiiip !**_

Ce que craignait le plus Severus était en train d'arriver : Flûtiau lui faisait une **ÉNORME** lichette.

De quoi entamer un peu plus sa réputation,

mais au point où elle en était...

Au moins Potter n'était pas là pour voir cela.

"Quand je raconterais ça à Harry..." fit Weasley, sixième du nom.

Et flûte !

Peut-être que s'il menaçait le rouquin ?

 **.**

Les choses les plus abominables ayant une fin, le Potionniste fut délivré des marques d'affection de Flûtiau, put retrouver la station debout et essuyer sur sa joue les traces de bave.

"Toujours aussi amical, hein ? _**Non, Tu-Ne-Me-Re**_ **-** _ **Saute-Pas-Dessus !**_ fit-il à la Créature qui se rapprochait à nouveau. Reste sage.

\- _Grooow !_

\- Tu l'es toujours, je sais. Le problème, c'est que la définition du mot 'sage', c'est Alistair qui te l'a apprise...

\- Excusez-moi, fit le Directeur.

\- ... et l'on ne peut pas dire que son Dictionnaire personnel corresponde à celui de Monsieur Tout-Le-Monde, et...

\- S'il vous plaît.

 _ **-**_... il faudrait en revoir certaines définitions.

\- _**MESSIEURS !**_ _"_

Le Trio d'Enfer du Dix-neuvième Parallèle se figea.

"Ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez vous intéresser au sac que notre cher ami porte sur le dos ? Il semblerait qu'il y ait un mot scotché dessus."

 _Oh mince ! Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur discussion qu'ils n'y avaient pas fait attention._

En quelques secondes, Alistair défit les attaches dudit sac et l'ouvrit.

"Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? s'enquit Severus.

\- Une bouteille thermos de deux litres.

\- _Hein ?"_

L'Homme-Taureau l'ouvrit.

"C'est ma dose journalière de Limoncello ? demanda Albus plein d'espoir.

\- Non, c'est de la Sauce Bolognaise.

\- _?!_

\- Le 'quatre heures' de Flûtiau, je suppose.

\- Evidemment... Alistair ? Détache le message, s'il te plaît."

Ce qui fut fait.

" C'est l'écriture de mon chef vénéré.

\- Lis-le à voix haute.

\- _Aux voyageurs du temps..."_ commença le Minotaure.

Il échangea un regard avec Sev. Nemo savait ?

 _"... évidemment, Bourrique, je suis au courant ! Pour nous votre mission fait partie du passé. Madame Kostic nous en a donné les grandes lignes et rapporté quelques séquences croustillantes..._

\- Ouille ! J'espère qu'elle ne lui a pas raconté le 'match' de Rugby.

- _... bien sûr que si ! Et franchement, Alistair, tu pouvais mieux faire. Mais trêve de bavardage,_ _ **Elle**_ _m'a autorisé à vous fournir quelques indices pour le... pour_ _ **votre**_ _futur._

\- Traduction, ça va être encore plus obscur qu'une prédiction de Sybille Trelawney.

\- Cela existe ? railla Severus.

\- Oui. Bon, voyons la suite !

- _... tout d'abord pour vos guides Agreus et Akeso, dites-leur : "Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ce qui pourrait être."_

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux, les concernés tout autant mais s'ajouta pour eux une grande pâleur suivie d'une rougeur toute aussi prononcée. Severus se doutait de la cause de ces émois : Akeso et Agreus étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et cela posait problème, au vu de la société crétoise. Pas par le fait que le défunt mari d'Akeso, Nomios, était le frère d'Agreus. Non. Mais pendant ses cinq années de mariage, la jeune femme n'avait pu donner la vie à un enfant, seules ses sœurs l'avaient fait. Et Agreus avait beau être amoureux, il voulait une descendance.

"Lis la suite, Alistair."

Le Minotaure s'empressa de poursuivre.

 _"... au sujet des jeunes, je tiens à leur rappeler une évidence : l'union fait la force_."

 _Et l'oignon fait la farce... désolé, Sev !_ poursuivit le Minotaure, sachant que ce dernier lisait dans ses pensées.

"... _veillez sur le quatrième âge, et ils pourront rentrer sans trop de casse..._

\- Nous ne sommes pas en sucre, grinça Minerva.

\- Pour Albus, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Severus !

 _"... au suivant : Alistair -_ tiens, c'est pour moi ! - _un seul conseil : modernise tes danses_.

\- Tu vas devoir abandonner le Disco, railla le Potionniste.

\- J'vois pas ce que ça vient faire là, mais passons.

"... _Héphaistos, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, reste en dehors de la bagarre. Asclépios et Circé_..."

Un nœud s'installa brusquement dans la gorge du Potionniste. Nemo allait-il manger le morceau ?

 _"... le Destin est parfois évident, et parfois les chemins proposés nous font peur. Ne craignez qu'une seule chose : les regrets..."_

Ouf, ça restait assez vague !

 _"... quant aux deux soldats transformés en cochons..."_

Ah oui, Sakdos et Ostéoporos !

 _"... ramenez-les, on se les fera à la broche dans l'arrière-cour..."_

 _ **GROIIIIINKKK !**_

 _"... J'plaisantais ! Virez-les dès que vous le pouvez..."_

\- Hi hi, Nemo a un sens de l'humour qui ressemble au mien, avoua Alistair.

\- Oh misère !

\- Vous avez entendu, les jambons sur pattes ? Vous allez bientôt retrouver votre forme originelle, mais avant,

vous allez nous rendre un petit service."

Le minotaure ne voulut pas en dire plus. Il rejoignit son compagnon d'âme tandis que jeunes et vieux, mortels et demi-Dieux réfléchissaient aux paroles qu'ils avaient reçues comme oracle. _Que voulaient-elles dire ?_

 **.**

"Alistair...

\- Oui mon Sev ?

\- Tu n'as rien lu à mon sujet."

L'Homme-Taureau soupira et tendit le message :

"J'ai pas moufté, parce que Nemo avait dit de ne pas le faire, que tu devais lire tout seul la partie te concernant. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit."

Le Potionniste saisit la feuille de papier. Il ne restait que deux lignes cachées dans un coin replié.

"Les cœurs peuvent souffrir et les âmes s'effondrer si on leur refuse le bonheur d'être aimés."

Et au-dessous "La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue."

"Etrange, les deux phrases sont bien distinctes.

\- Ça a sûrement une signification, Sev, reprit le Minotaure, mais tu devras la trouver par toi-même."

De toute évidence.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Une heure plus tard, en vue de la Tour de l'Astronome._

"Chers amis, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! fit Alistair quand il revint d'une courte reconnaissance, par quoi je commence ?

\- La bonne nouvelle.

\- La Tour est gardée par une vingtaine de soldats.

\- _Et c'est cela que tu appelles une bonne nouvelle ?_ grinça Severus.

\- Ben oui, ça prouve que Lemnos avait raison. Il n'y aurait pas autant de surveillants si la Tour était vide.

\- D'accord,

et la mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Nous ne pourrons pas du tout utiliser nos pouvoirs.

\- Explique-toi !

\- L'endroit est saturé par la **M** agie des **D** ieux.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, intervint Héphaïstos, la Tour fut construite par Zeus lui-même. La **M** agie des **D** ieux _au mieux_ vous empêchera d'utiliser la vôtre, au pire vous combattra.

\- Et si nous menons l'assaut comme de simples Mold... de simples mortels ?

\- **Elle** restera neutre.

\- Bien. Et Flûtiau, pourra-t-il utiliser ses capacités ?

\- Vous voulez parler du vol et de sa possibilité de cracher du feu ? Oui, sans problèmes. Ces 'dons' sont issus d'une mutation génétique due à la science. Votre ami Féli-Dragon n'est pas une Créature magique, il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Merlin, j'en remercierai presque ceux qui l'ont fabriqué ! Ils nous sauvent la mise,

maintenant, il nous faut élaborer un scénario pour approcher et investir la Tour. Chacun y aura un rôle."

On y était. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

 **.**

 _Au pied de la Tour._

"Alerte, deux personnes en vue ! fit une sentinelle.

\- Ce n'est que le vieux Lemnos qui accompagne une jeune femme et ses cochons sur la route du port.

\- Exact ! Repos, soldats, il n'y a rien à signaler. Reprenez votre ronde."

Et les gardiens de la Tour rejoignirent leur poste, bâillant en se cachant à peine de leur supérieur. La chaleur et un repas copieux leur donnaient sommeil - Severus avait compté sur cela - et ils retombèrent rapidement dans la torpeur.

"Prête ?" demanda soudain Akeso, semblant parler dans le vide.

Un gros frelon bourdonna à son oreille.

"Nous sommes bientôt au carrefour qui mène à la Tour, attention... trois... deux... un...

 _Maintenant !"_

Et Circé-Frelon se mit à piquer les deux cochons qui hurlèrent et se précipitèrent vers les gardiens.

C'était le deal : provoquer la panique chez les gardes pour permettre l'assaut aérien. Et Ostéoporos le faisait bien volontiers, vu que le supérieur de ces derniers était le Capitaine Aromathérapis, un type qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir.

Entre les animaux qui renversaient les soldats, Akeso et Lemnos qui en rajoutaient, la situation ne semblait pas sur le point de se résoudre. Il y avait quelques soldats restés à l'intérieur mais ils étaient tous penchés d'un seul côté de la Tour.

Et, bien sûr, le largage aérien devait se faire de l'autre côté.

"On y va, Flûtiau !" murmura Alistair.

Il avait été décidé que le Minotaure serait le premier à y aller.

Flûtiau déploya ses ailes. Alistair eut à peine le temps d'admirer son envergure que l'animal l'agrippa et l'enleva dans les airs.

Le sommet de la Tour arriva à toute vitesse. Vingt mètres... dix...

L'atterrissage fut un peu rugueux. L'ennui, c'est qu'il fut _aussi_ un peu bruyant.

Quand Alistair se redressa, il fit connaissance avec le comité d'accueil.

"Ah, il va falloir sortir la boite à baffes, se dit-il,

 _choueeeeette !"_

...


	22. Moonwalk et peurs intérieures

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : quetsche, bien sûr que Flûtiau a grandi. Il a quatre mois et demi dans cette histoire.

 **.**

La bataille s'engage dans la Tour de l'Astronome et Alistair ouvre la boite à baffes.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Moonwalk et peurs intérieures.

.

o-O-o

.

 _Au premier de ces Messieurs._

"Tu la veux en direct ou je te l'envoie par la Poste ?

\- _?!"_

 _ **SBAFF !**_

La main d'Alistair envoya le Crétois à trois mètres, assommé pour le compte. La mâchoire béante, les autres soldats pilèrent net.

" **Au suivant !"**

L'injonction les remit en mouvement.

Un Aspirant-soldat crut pouvoir attaquer l'Homme-Taureau de face avec sa lance.

Ce fut ce jour-là qu'on inventa les cure-dents, car Alistair déchiqueta le bois en quelques secondes rien qu'avec ses ongles, et son œuvre faite...

"Viens ici, Aspirant mal inspiré !" fit-il en clavetant le type.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le Minotaure avait roulé les longs cheveux de l'homme en boucles serrées, maintenues par les piques de bois.

"Voilà, t'es plus funky comme ça !"

Et il relâcha le jeune mortifié, inconscient d'avoir initié le principe du bigoudi.

Les collègues de ce dernier, plus expérimentés, s'étaient reculés jusqu'à la trappe qui permettait l'accès au sommet de la Tour.

"Allez avancez, soyez pas timides, je ne mords pas !"

Ils n'en semblaient pas convaincus.

"Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un thé dansant de prévu à cinq heures, alors, si vous pouviez accélérer..."

Les Crétois accédèrent au désir d'Alistair, mais pas dans le sens escompté. De la trappe surgirent d'autres guerriers et le groupe augmenté se déploya tout autour de lui.

"Euh... vous voulez pas prendre chacun un ticket ?"

Visiblement non.

 _Bon... d'après Nemo, je vais devoir régler ça en dansant. Et si je commençais par la Capoeira ?_

 _ **.**_

 _Au même instant, au niveau du sol._

Severus s'était désillusionné pour approcher l'édifice.

La Tour de l'Astronome ne payait pas de mine quand on l'observait de loin. De près, c'était autre chose : les murs grandissaient à chaque pas fait en leur direction, montrant par cela la nature divine de leur bâtisseur. Arrivé, le Potionniste constata que la hauteur avait plus que doublé, et la largeur aussi, dessinant un cercle d'un diamètre d'environ quarante-cinq pieds. *****

 _Et Alistair qui comptait sur l'étroitesse du sommet pour prendre les soldats un par un._

C'était raté. Des bruits de bataille parvenaient de la cime, indiquant que le Minotaure avait fort à faire.

Severus ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, il s'en sortirait. Au moins éloignait-il les guerriers de la porte d'entrée.

Porte qui resta hermétiquement close.

Et juste à ce moment-là fusa un cri déchirant.

 _Potter !_

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Dans la Tour de l'Astronome, cinq minutes avant l'assaut._

"Harry ? fit une voix féminine.

\- Hmm ?

\- Harry, réveille-toi !"

Le Gryffondor tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain.

Quelle était cette femme qui l'appelait ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix, bien qu'elle lui semblât familière.

" **Harry !"**

Celle-ci était masculine, indubitablement, et impérieuse.

Le jeune homme posa les doigts sur ses paupières et les étira jusqu'à décoller leurs bords. Le décor de sa prison n'avait pas changé : un tas de foin sur lequel il était étendu et rien d'autre, le tout dans une pièce éclairée par des meurtrières et fermée par une porte plus épaisse que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà vues à Cnossos. La seule différence était... la présence d'autres personnes.

"Tu reprends enfin conscience."

Une constatation. Le ton était morne... ennuyé.

Harry frissonna : cela lui rappelait un peu trop les Dursley quand ceux-ci voulaient oublier jusqu'à son existence, à défaut de pouvoir l'oublier, _lui_ , sur l'aire d'autoroute la plus éloignée du Surrey. Il avait toujours détesté cela, comme les cris et les coups qu'il avait reçus. Cela l'impactait tout autant,

sinon plus,

car quoi de plus blessant que d'être nié ?

Le Gryffondor se leva, les jambes flageolantes. Il pouvait mieux observer ainsi ses vis-à-vis : un couple dans la trentaine, avec à leur côté deux fillettes d'environ douze et sept ans. Étrange... très étrange !

Il se concentra sur les adultes et la vérité lui sauta aux yeux :

 _Non, c'est impossible !_

"Maman... papa..." fit-il, ne pouvant y croire.

Il s'agissait bien d'eux, Lily et James Potter, mais une version mature : ce qu'ils seraient devenus s'ils n'étaient pas morts, quinze ans auparavant, avec un aperçu de ce qu'il en aurait été de leur famille.

Harry mourait d'envie de sauter dans leurs bras mais quelque chose le retenait, quelque chose bridait son impulsion première.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda-t-il à la place.

'James Potter' leva les yeux au ciel, imitant parfaitement un certain Potionniste.

"Nous venions voir si tu étais conforme à nos attentes, mais tu nous as déçus.

\- _Hein ?!_ Mais je...

\- **Silence,** rugit l'ancien Auror, **tu nous as trahis !**

\- Qu'ai-je fait ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas précipité vers nous, ta famille !

\- Je... quelque chose m'en a empêché.

\- Quelque chose ou... quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne comprends pas."

Potter Senior eut une moue dégoûtée.

"Si tu n'es pas venu vers nous spontanément, c'est parce que tu as donné ton affection à un autre, cracha-t-il, et le pire... c'est l'identité de l'autre en question. Par Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te lierais un jour avec cette chiffe molle de Snivellus."

 **.**

La foudre lui tombant dessus n'aurait pas fait plus mal à Harry.

 _Mon père m'en veut pour cela ?_

"Je te laisse une dernière chance : choisis, entre lui et nous."

Choisir ? D'aucuns auraient crié à l'évidence.

Il aimait ses parents de tout son cœur, et il savait qu'il aimerait tout autant ses jeunes sœurs,

mais Snape...

"Je ne viendrai pas avec vous.

\- **Quoi, tu oses ?!**

\- Oui.

\- Tu préfères un homme qui te hait depuis ton premier jour d'école, un homme qui t'a toujours rabaissé,

quelqu'un de laid...

\- C'est faux !

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce cher Snivellus mérite un prix de beauté, tout de même ?"

Harry grogna, désespéré. Lui qui n'était guère éloquent, comment pourrait-il faire comprendre à son père pourquoi il avait choisi le Professeur de Potions ?

"Il mérite...

\- Quoi ?!

\- ... qu'on regarde au-delà de son apparence.

\- Foutaises !

\- Tais-toi, tu parles sans savoir ! Il n'est pas comme l'image qu'il renvoie au monde - qu'il _renvoyait_ , plutôt.

\- Même si c'est vrai, cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il te retournera ton affection. Tu joues gros sur un coup de dés.

\- Je sais," souffla Harry.

Il pensa à ces derniers mois, au changement progressif de l'homme qui l'avait forcé lui aussi à changer.

"Nos vies étaient imbriquées...

\- ... dans l'affrontement !

\- C'est aussi une forme de lien.

Quand il s'est éloigné de l'école pour vivre des missions avec ses nouveaux amis, je me suis senti perdu, sans le support de sa vigilance. Il me manquait.

J'étais en colère, je me disais : "Il n'a pas le droit !" et puis il est revenu. Il souriait.

\- Beurk !

\- Plus de heurts, presque plus de retenues... le minimum syndical en sarcasmes.

\- Et tu t'en plains ?!

\- Oui et non. En fait, je ne supportais pas..."

Harry s'arrêta net, effrayé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

"Je ne supportais pas qu'il m'ignore. J'étais devenu jaloux de sa nouvelle famille - Alistair, son compagnon d'âme, Elspeth, sa fille adoptive - et surtout de Neville, qui donnait des cours particuliers en Botanique à cette dernière.

\- Quoi, il n'a pas ratatiné le fils Londubat ?

\- Non. Ils s'estimaient. A tel point que la mort de Neville l'a beaucoup affecté.

\- Et tu crois pouvoir prendre sa place ?"

Le pourpre sur ses joues répondit pour le plus jeune. _Par Merlin, oui, il y avait pensé_.

Potter Senior secoua la tête.

"Pathétique ! Mais j'ai une solution pour te faire changer d'avis.

\- Que vas-tu inventer ?

\- Je vais juste te montrer quelque chose."

L'ancien Auror fit un geste, et la prison de pierre se transforma. L'air balaya la pièce et Harry se rendit compte qu'il était au sommet de la Tour crétoise de l'Astronome.

Rectification : il se trouvait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. A quelques mètres de lui, Dumbledore...

Mais un Dumbledore affaibli, qui peinait à rester debout.

Des personnes déboulèrent : Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, d'autres Mangemorts

... et Snape.

Le Directeur le supplia, l'homme leva sa baguette...

 _Avada Kedavra !_

" **NOOOON !"** hurla le Gryffondor.

Et son cri se répercuta dans toute la structure de la Tour.

 **.**

Puisant dans ses extrêmes ressources, Severus utilisa ses pouvoirs de Mangemort et une fumée noire s'éleva vers les lieux d'où le cri avait été lancé.

De même Alistair voulut aller au secours du jeune homme,

mais il lui restait une danse à mener.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le Minotaure était en nage et l'ultime guerrier à lui faire face était le Capitaine Aromathérapis.

"Je suis le combattant suprême ! fanfaronna ce dernier, je suis lié à Arès lui-même et il m'a entraîné. Et toi, quel est ton Dieu ?

\- Michaël Jackson.

\- _Hein ?!_

\- Il m'a soufflé la manière de te vaincre, fit Alistair en lui volant brusquement son arme.

\- _Mon épée !_

 _-_ Attrape-la si tu peux !"

Et l'Homme-Taureau s'éloigna de son adversaire dans le plus beau Moonwalk qu'il ait jamais produit.

Bien sûr l'autre suivit, rouge de colère, mais Alistair l'avait toujours en ligne de mire et ne pouvait être surpris.

"Rends-moi mon épée !

\- D'accord !" fit le demi-bovidé,

et il lui lança l'arme.

Saisi, le Capitaine réceptionna la lame des deux mains. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Alistair l'assomme d'un direct bien placé.

 _Et le combat cessa faute de combattants. Quel tableau, tout de même !_ se dit-il en contemplant son œuvre, _si j'avais un appareil photo, je reculerai d'un pas pour faire un panoramique d'enfer._

L'ennui, c'est qu'il joignit le geste à la pensée.

Et comme il était à côté de la trappe...

Alistair bascula dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui parcourait tout l'édifice, roulant cul par-dessus tête dans une descente qui paraissait n'avoir jamais de fin.

...

* * *

 ***** Plus ou moins quinze mètres.


	23. L'essentiel

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, ce ne sont pas des illusions pour Harry, malheureusement.

 **.**

Selon la formule habituelle : veuillez ne pas tuer l'auteure, elle aurait du mal à finir l'histoire. (Vous comprendrez en fin de chapitre.)

 _Bonne lecture quand même !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - L'essentiel

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Se hisser... encore... encore...

Severus perdait à chaque seconde de l'énergie. Son vol de fumée noire le propulsait vers une fenêtre dans les étages de la Tour, là d'où provenaient, semblait-il, les cris de Potter. Provenaient. Car les vibrations sonores s'étaient tues.

Il préféra ne pas y penser. A la place il se concentra sur son futur atterrissage qui promettait d'être...

 _ **"Aïe !"**_

... assez rugueux. De fait son corps s'étala sur la pierre de ce qui ressemblait à un palier, avec un escalier dans son dos et trois portes fermées le narguant devant lui. Il se traîna vers elles. Laquelle le mènerait au Gryffondor ? Devrait-il les enfoncer une à une pour le savoir ? Vu sa faiblesse, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer, et...

 **"GARE LÀ-DESSOUS !"**

Le hurlement le figea, heureusement pour lui : une chose roulante déboula des marches supérieures, le frôla et vint fracasser la porte du milieu.

 _Alistair... évidemment, cela ne pouvait-être que lui._

Le Potionniste s'accroupit près du tas formé par les débris et le Minotaure. Son ami semblait intact. Physiquement s'entend. Psychiquement, c'était toujours difficile à dire.

"Ça va ?

\- Formidable ! J' pensais pas que c'était si amusant d'imiter le gros rocher qui roule sur Indiana Jones dans son premier film.

\- Les soldats... tu les as neutralisés, euh...

\- En dansant ? Oui. Mais j'ai évolué dans du n'importe quoi. J'ai même fait le grand écart entre deux palmipèdes : j'suis passé du Lac des Cygnes à la Danse des Canards.

\- Tu me raconteras plus tard ! Potter est en danger, il faut..."

Severus s'était relevé trop vite, un vertige l'avait saisi et obligé à s'adosser au mur.

"Calme-toi, Sev, ça n'aidera personne si tu t'épuises, fit le Minotaure à présent debout lui aussi, reprends ta respiration."

Le Potionniste s'obligea à obéir. Inspirer... expirer... occluder aussi... _voilà !_

Tous deux passèrent la porte fracassée... qui donnait sur une pièce avec trois autres portes.

"Cette Tour est une copie du Labyrinthe, nous n'en sortirons jamais !

\- T'inquiète, on y arrivera... et pour ça, on va se répartir les tâches ! Toi, tu traces un itinéraire GPS jusqu'à ton Gryffondor préféré...

\- GP quoi ?

\- GPS. Global Positionnement Sorcier. C'est un Sortilège que ma mère avait inventé pour ne pas me perdre, quand j'étais enfant et qu'on allait au parc. Il te suffira d'envoyer ta Magie vers Harry et elle te reviendra en tissant un parcours que tu devras suivre. C'est un peu le principe du Fil d'Ariane, mais à l'envers.

\- Tu oublies une chose, la Magie des Sorciers ne marche pas, ici."

Le Minotaure sourit.

"Je sais, Sev, mais le GPS fonctionne avec un pouvoir particulier...

\- Lequel ?

\- ... celui du cœur. Et _personne_ ne peut le contrer. Pas même Zeus, le Roi des Dieux."

Alors il y avait encore de l'espoir.

"Comment fait-on ?

\- Il n'y a pas de formule. Je te dirais simplement... ferme les yeux et ressens."

Ressentir ?

"Ni méthode, ni moyens. Pose-toi une unique question : qu'éprouves-tu envers Harry ?"

Les termes habituels vinrent en premier : exaspération, colère ouverte parfois, peur... pas de lui, mais _pour_ lui.

"Tu es sur le bon chemin. Continue !"

Il avait promis à sa mère de le protéger. Aurait-il renoncé s'il avait su à l'époque à quel point le gamin allait être pénible ?

Non.

Ce qui était au début une manière de racheter ses fautes s'était transformée, au fil du temps, pour devenir... quoi, au juste ?

Une surveillance, non, une _vigilance_ , sur les faits et gestes du Gryffondor. Severus ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était désillusionné pour le suivre dans les couloirs ou à Pré-Au-Lard, même pendant ses rendez-vous avec Cho. C'était aussi à ces occasions qu'il avait réalisé combien Harry différait de son père : peu sûr de lui, avec parfois de l'amertume et un profond sentiment de solitude,

comme Severus les avait éprouvés.

Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et cette prise de conscience n'était possible que si... que si...

Un souvenir vint percuter sa mémoire, un livre que lui avait offert Alistair, _Le petit Prince_ , et cette phrase :

"On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux."

Sans s'en être aperçu, il avait été comme le renard de l'histoire, permettant au garçon de s'approcher chaque jour un peu plus.

 _ **.**_

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une bille de lumière plus brillante qu'un _Lumos Maxima._

"Bien, fit Alistair, tu vas pouvoir remplir ta part du sauvetage.

\- Et toi, que feras-tu ?

\- Ça tiendra en sept mots, Sev : _exploser les portes de cette fichue Tour !_

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans le cachot..._

Fichue idée que 'James Potter' avait eu là !

Pour détacher Harry de son Professeur de Potions, il lui avait montré un Univers Alternatif où Severus Snape était un meurtrier, comptant sur le choc pour le faire changer d'avis.

Ah oui, le choc avait eu de l'effet, mais pas celui que l'ancien Auror escomptait ! Harry depuis était tassé sur le sol, les bras collés en croix sur sa poitrine et basculant d'avant en arrière sans arrêt.

Et il y avait aussi ces échos inquiétants.

 _Boum... Boum..._ _**Boum !**_

"James, ça se rapproche ! fit 'Lily'.

\- J'entends. Rentre avec les filles, c'est plus prudent."

Les trois disparurent à travers un portail dimensionnel, juste à temps.

 _ **BOUM !**_

La porte partit au fond du cachot si vite que le souffle projeta Potter Senior au sol. Mais nul ne s'en préoccupa : Severus n'avait d'yeux que pour _son_ Gryffondor, et Alistair... Alistair cherchait de quoi essuyer ses mains. A force de taper sur le bois résineux, celles-ci s'étaient enduites de poix et ça l'agaçait. Que pouvait-il utiliser ? La paille ? Non, ce serait pire.

Eh, mais... le type, là, par terre.

Ses cheveux ressemblaient aux picots d'un paillasson en pneu recyclé.

 _Parfait._

 _._

"Pourquoi v's'avez fait ça ? gémissait Harry en fixant le Potionniste.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Tuer Dumbledore.

\- J'en ai eu souvent envie, mais je ne suis jamais passé à l'acte. Il serait capable de revenir en fantôme me proposer des bonbons au citron.

\- _J' vous ai vu !_

\- Tout comme vous aviez "vu" Sirius détenu par les Mangemorts au Ministère."

Harry hoqueta. Severus s'en voulut du rappel cruel de cette bataille mais il devait rudoyer le garçon, pour le ramener dans _leur_ réalité.

"Hé, Sev, le type par terre, c'est un Sorcier !

\- Merlin, c'est James Potter ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à ses cheveux ?

\- Aucune idée, mentit Alistair.

\- Y'avait ma mère, aussi, et mes sœurs, dit le jeune Gryffondor.

\- Houlà ! Trop compliqué. Explique, le Gominé !

\- Je... nous venons d'une réalité où il n'y a jamais eu de Guerres Sorcières, débita Potter Senior, Lily et moi sommes les Gardiens du Voile, au Ministère. Parfois, nous l'utilisons à nos propres fins, surtout pour récupérer des Artefacts perdus ou détruits chez nous et les revendre.

\- Et vous aviez l'intention de 'récupérer' Harry ?

\- Oui. Il était orphelin, après tout. Pas comme si son lien avec Snivellus comptait.

\- Bon, j'en ai assez entendu !

\- Alistair ?!

\- Prends le p'tit, Sev, et sortez de la Tour. La Magie de Zeus vous laissera partir, maintenant.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vous rejoins dans une minute."

Le Serpentard acquiesça. Soutenant Harry, il prit le chemin des escaliers sans un regard en arrière. Il était de toute façon trop épuisé pour argumenter.

"Oh non, toi, tu restes là ! fit le Minotaure à l'ancien Auror qui essayait de se défiler vers le Portail Dimensionnel, on a à causer."

Et il le renvoya d'une chiquenaude dans la paille occupée précédemment par son fils.

"Sais-tu qui je suis, ou plutôt ce que je suis ? demanda-t-il bien trop calmement.

\- Une Créature, un quasi-animal.

\- Mon âme est humaine et je réagis en humain. La plupart du temps. Vois-tu, il n'y a qu'une chose qui me rendrait assez dingue pour perdre le contrôle : que l'on s'en prenne à ma famille.

\- Les Dieux ?

 _ **\- NON, ESPÈCE D'EXEMPLE DE SHAMPOOING RATÉ ! Je parle de ma famille mortelle : des humains imparfaits que je chéris pour cela. Severus en fait partie, et Harry aussi. Alors je te préviens ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir un jour nous chercher querelle, sinon tu pourras voir ce que donne une Créature divine en colère. Vraiment en colère.**_

 _ **Barre-toi, maintenant !"**_

'James Potter' ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il partit plus vite que Carl Lewis en direction du Portail vers son monde et disparut.

Alistair s'appuya sur le mur. Toute rage l'avait déserté et ne restait en lui qu'une immense tristesse. Parce que Harry allait avoir du mal à se remettre de sa rencontre avec ses 'parents'. Et Sev souffrirait de le voir malheureux...

 _Foutu Potter Senior !_

Il aurait dû lui mettre un œil au beurre noir avant de le larguer.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au seuil de la Tour._

"Attendez, Potter, quelque chose ne va pas !"

Severus examina les alentours de l'huis. Rien. Personne. Pas un bruit. Anormal.

On devrait au moins entendre les Cigales.

" _Rentrez immédiantement ! C'est..."_

... _un piège_ resta dans la gorge du Potionniste.

Le Gryffondor tourna le dos à l'extérieur mais n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Une flèche le frappa.

 **"HARRY !"** hurla Severus.

Deux autres flèches vinrent s'écraser contre la porte qu'il parvint à fermer.

Ils étaient faits comme des rats.

...


	24. Effleurer, toucher, guérir - Part 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Cela s'arrange pour nos héros dans ce chapitre. Ils peuvent fuir la Tour de l'Astronome avec l'aide de leurs amis.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _._**

Nd'A : lundi, je publierai un récit complet en deux parties intitulé _Fais de beaux rêves_ , qui aura pour héros Charlie Weasley, Lydie et surtout Elspeth, la fille adoptive de Severus et Alistair, dans l'univers du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Effleurer, toucher, guérir . Part 1

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Harry tomba à genoux, la mâchoire serrée, l'esprit entre deux mondes.

Severus le soutint et utilisa son Pouvoir de Diagnostic pour observer la blessure : il y avait peu de sang, la flèche n'ayant touché par chance aucune artère. Les soins pourraient attendre, ce qui était un bien car ils étaient cernés et incapables de tenter une sortie. Sauf si...

Une cavalcade dans l'escalier fit trembler toute la Tour.

Alistair, bien sûr. Sa part de Magie issue du Dieu des Mers s'opposait à celle de Zeus, bâtisseur de l'édifice, et les murs pourtant épais se lézardaient.

" _ **SEV !**_ fit celui-ci quand il parvint dans l'entrée, je t'ai entendu crier, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nous nous sommes faits piéger. Des Archers nous attendaient au dehors.

\- L'équivalent antique des snipers. Sais-tu combien ils sont ?

\- Au moins trois.

\- D'accord... et Potter, c'est grave ?

\- Il tient le coup, mais il faudra qu'Asclépios s'occupe de lui dans l'heure qui vient.

\- Alors on va tenter de rejoindre les autres dès maintenant.

\- Alistair, je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour générer un Bouclier.

\- Zut ! Eh bien vous resterez collés à moi. On y va ?"

Le Potionniste acquiesça. Ils n'avaient, de toute façon, pas d'autres options en réserve.

 **.**

La première tentative de sortie vit trois salves de flèches pénétrer à l'intérieur, dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte. La seconde les vit sortir très lentement, Severus soutenant Potter, et le Minotaure les englobant dans son champ de force protecteur. Un pas fut fait, puis un autre...

"Bon sang, à ce rythme-là, nous y serons encore aux Calendes Grecques ! râla Severus.

\- Je sais, mais on ne peut pas avancer plus vite. Ou alors au détriment du Bouclier. Et j'ai pas une vocation de pelote à épingles.

\- Désolé, Alistair ! C'est juste que j'enrage de ne pouvoir contrer ces archers.

Si seulement quelque chose pouvait les perturber..."

Quelque chose, hein ?

Comme pour répondre au vœu du Potionniste, un mouvement se fit dans l'air au-dessus de la forêt.

"C'est Flûtiau ?

\- Non. Un aigle. Qui tient dans ses serres un tronçon d'arbre creux.

\- Mais que fait-il ?"

L'animal s'approchait de la ligne d'où les guerriers tiraient leurs flèches. Il se positionna à leur aplomb et largua son fardeau. Aussitôt les tirs cessèrent et des cris se firent entendre.

"C'était Circé, Sev. Ah j'y crois pas ! Elle leur a balancé une ruche sauvage sur la tête.

\- Bien joué. Mais cela ne suffira pas pour nous sauver.

\- T'inquiète ! J' vois la suite arriver. Une immense boule végétale qui ne peut être soutenue que par Magie."

Ladite boule s'éleva et retomba sur la deuxième équipe de guerriers qui était un peu plus à découvert. Ensevelis, les archers stoppèrent toute action puis se mirent à se gratter frénétiquement.

"Ah ah, des orties, maintenant ! Sans doute une idée de Weasley.

\- Pour une fois qu'il en a une !

\- Sois pas méchant, Sev, il a été efficace, non ?"

Le potionniste se voyait dans l'obligation prochaine de féliciter - _Arrgh !_ \- le Gryffondor quand un mouvement capta son regard.

 _ **"Attention, des fantassins !"**_

Si les arcs restaient neutralisés, épées et lances ne l'étaient pas, elles. Un petit groupe d'hommes tentait d'attaquer la cible bien trop lente qu'ils formaient.

"Qui va venir à notre aide, maintenant ?"

GROIIIINK !

 _GNAP !_

" **AÏE !"**

Alistair n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"C'est dingue, un des Patrouilleurs transformés en cochons a mordu les fesses d'un de ses collègues !

\- Sans doute une version antique de la Guerre des Polices.

\- N'empêche, quel porc épique !"

Deux nouveaux guerriers s'avancèrent.

" _Incendio !"_ fit une voix féminine, et la lance du premier ne fut bientôt plus que cendres.

" _Bretzel !"_ en fit une autre, et l'épée du second se tordit en un nœud compliqué.

Paniqué par ces Maléfices sortis de nulle part, le restant de la troupe préféra s'enfuir, ne se sentant pas de taille à affronter pareille Sorcellerie. Une Sorcellerie au féminin, en l'occurrence. Minerva et Hermione s'étaient désillusionnées afin de pouvoir atteindre leurs amis et les protéger.

"Miss Granger. Toujours efficace avec les flammes, à ce que je vois !" railla Severus quand toutes deux eurent réapparu.

La jeune fille rougit, ne se rappelant que trop bien le match de Quidditch où elle avait mis le feu à la cape du Potionniste.

"Minerva... un Bretzel ?

\- Sans doute a-t-elle été inspirée par George W. Bush, s'esclaffa Alistair. *****

\- Non, cher Minotaure, mais j'aime beaucoup la cuisine alsacienne.

\- Une minute ! Où sont Albus et Flûtiau ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. Le Directeur est resté avec Weasley à l'arrière, ne se sentant pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Flûtiau, lui, a eu un 'petit' problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- Vous verrez. Venez ! Il est temps de partir. Je n'ai pas envie d'être encore ici quand les guerriers reviendront."

Elle avait raison. Il ne fallait pas s'éterniser sur place. D'autant plus que Potter devait être soigné, loin du danger.

 **.**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils firent la jonction avec le reste de l'équipe : Agreus, Akeso, Lemnos, Asclépios, Albus, Weasley et...

" _Flûtiau, qu'est-il arrivé à tes pattes ?!_

\- C'est de votre faute, Alistair.

\- Expliquez-vous !"

Ce fut Circé qui répondit :

"Le Dragon et moi étions dans les airs, et il vous a vu danser sur le sommet de la Tour. Surtout ce mouvement en marche arrière.

\- Le Moonwalk... et après ?

\- Quand vous êtes parti dans les escaliers, il a atterri et voulu faire de même...

\- ... et il s'est, comme vous dites, emmêlé les pinceaux, compléta Minerva, alors mon cher Minotaure, vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez mais vous _défaites_ cet imbroglio qui fut jadis des pattes en bon état de marche !"

Et elle le laissa devant le Féli-Dragon mortifié.

"Eh ben, quand tu fais des bêtises, toi, tu les fais pas à moitié ! répliqua-t-il, cet entrelac est plus compliqué qu'un nœud gordien. Et je doute que tu apprécies la méthode d'Alexandre pour résoudre le problème."

Il n'appréciait pas. Pas du tout, même.

"Bon, voyons ça de plus près."

 _Par Merlin, comment cet idiot s'était-il arrangé pour faire un double_ _nœud_ _avec ses pattes avant ?_

 **.**

Pendant qu'Alistair tentait l'impossible, Severus et son ancêtre examinaient les possibilités de soin pour Harry. Et Ron Weasley s'impatientait.

"J'comprends pas ! s'adressa-t-il au Potionniste, vous avez le truc qui guérit tout, dans vos robes. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de l'utiliser ?

\- Pour deux raisons, jeune homme, répondit le concerné : la première, qui est évidente, est le fait qu'il faut d'abord _enlever_ la flèche avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. La seconde..."

Le bref silence fit pâlir le rouquin.

"La seconde est plus problématique. Monsieur Potter a déjà reçu du Sang de la Méduse. Et il ne peut plus en recevoir. Il faudra le guérir à la Moldue.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Voilà ce que nous allons faire..."

La voix était assurée, le regard aussi mais ce n'était pas Severus qui parlait.

C'était Asclépios.

Asclépios, qui avait repris ses réflexes de Médecin. Asclépios, qui savait comment guérir l'adolescent nommé Harry et qui distribuait ses ordres.

"Circé, tu iras chercher du Dictame. Les meilleurs plants sont sur la falaise. Ça ira pour les cueillir ?

\- Pas de problème, dit la fillette qui redevint oiseau et s'envola.

\- Il nous faudra de l'eau chaude. Minerva ?

\- Je vais conjurer un chaudron et je m'en occupe.

\- Bien, à nous maintenant !"

Et par _nous_ , le futur Dieu de la Médecine entendait Severus, Alistair et lui-même.

"Vous avez une solution pour enlever la flèche ?

\- Il suffira de la faire disparaître, confia le Potionniste, ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les débris d'os qui l'accompagnent. On ne pourra pas les ôter de la même manière.

\- Vous les _voyez ?_

 _-_ Oui.

\- Et si on les attirait ?" proposa Alistair.

.

Harry dormait sous l'effet d'un _Somnus._ Granger et Weasley le tenaient fermement.

"Attention, _Evanesco !"_

La flèche disparut. Potter ne bougea pas.

" _Accio_ débris d'os !"

Là le corps eut un soubresaut, quand les esquilles sortirent.

"C'est fini ?

\- Oui. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux se passer.

\- Bien, fit le Médecin, je vous laisse nettoyer la plaie à l'eau chaude, maintenant. En attendant le Dictame."

Et il sortit.

 **.**

Severus hocha la tête. Il souriait.

Il était _heureux._

Non seulement parce qu'il était sûr que Potter allait s'en tirer,

mais aussi parce que la mission que les Dieux leur avaient confiée était en bonne voie.

Asclépios avait retrouvé Foi en son Art.

...

* * *

 ***** Pour la petite histoire, le Président américain George W. Bush faillit s'étouffer avec un bretzel.


	25. Effleurer, toucher, guérir - Part 2

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

 ** _Vous êtes formidables !_**

 ** _Cent-cinquante et une reviews, ça se fête... champagne virtuel pour tout le monde !_** (et de la Sauce Bolognaise pour Flûtiau )

Merci à Miss lyli, Lilou0803, Quetsche et ma chère Fantômette pour avoir aussi reviewé ma petite histoire _Fais de beaux rêves._ Cela fait très plaisir

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, la quiétude ne va pas durer longtemps, et certains de nos héros vont se retrouver projetés - littéralement - dans l'inconnu.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Effleurer, toucher, guérir

Part 2

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Cokeworth._

 _Et là, son quartier. Un endroit qui ferait tomber beaucoup de gens en dépression. C'est pourtant là qu'il grandit - ou qu'il a grandi, il ne sait plus - et qu'il arpente - arpentait ? - les rues aux maisons abandonnées ou sur le point de l'être. La crise a emporté les emplois et ceux qui les occupaient, et l'impasse du Tisseur ne fait pas exception à la règle._

 _Lui fait exception, puisqu'il est resté._

 _Severus Snape a sept ans et une situation familiale déplorable, entre un père alcoolique et une mère craintive. Son horizon se limite à la rivière d'un côté, l'usine fermée de l'autre ; parfois il pousse jusqu'à l'aire de jeu où il y a des balançoires et d'autres enfants mieux dotés par la vie. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui. Ils le trouvent bizarre, personne ne l'invite._

 _Alors... il rentre, longeant une fois encore l'eau et ses méandres où elle ne court plus. Et c'est là qu'il l'entend._

 _Un miaulement, très faible._

 _Il se précipite : il y a un sac dans la fange, un petit sac de rien du tout d'où provient l'appel à l'aide. Il en défait les liens et sort une boule de poils_ _noirs_ _. Un chaton. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de huit jours, ses yeux sont encore fermés._

 _Le bébé chat attrape une_ _mèche_ _de ses cheveux et prétend... mais oui, il prétend la_ _téter_ _!_

 _"Hé, je ne suis pas ta mère !" s'exclame le garçon, un peu fâché._

 _Mais ce sentiment ne dure pas : fouillant dans le fond de ses poches, il réussit à y trouver quelques_ _pences_ _, de quoi acheter une pinte de lait chez Madame Wendell, l'épicière. Le petit animal se jette sur l'écuelle posée à terre et n'en laisse pas une goutte._

 _Il a l'air en meilleure forme et Severus veut que cela continue, alors il prend le chaton dans ses bras, repart. Et à chacun de ses pas l'animal vieillit un peu, il ouvre les yeux, tourne la tête quand Severus l'appelle - quelle drôle d'idée, d'ailleurs, de l'avoir nommé Harry ! - et passe sa langue râpeuse sur la joue du garçon, en le regardant avec amour et confiance..._

 _Ledit garçon en oublie de respirer, il n'a jamais eu quelqu'un qui l'aime autant auparavant. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour préserver la vie de Harry de tout danger. De toute peine._

 _Justement un nuage noir accourt et stagne au-dessus d'eux. L'orage gronde ou plutôt, une voix sinistre. Severus plaque le petit chat contre lui pour le protéger._

 _Les nuées noires se dispersent, la menace est éloignée pour l'instant._

 _Le temps s'accélère à nouveau : le garçon fait place à un homme et le petit à un chat presque adulte. Severus Snape veut poser ce dernier sur le sol mais il refuse, s'accrochant de ses griffes au tissu noir des robes de Sorcier et grimpant sur son col. Tandis que des larmes animales tombent et coulent sur les joues humaines, des yeux d'un vert insoutenable le supplient : ne m'abandonne pas... ne m'abandonne pas..._

"Ne m'abandonne pas !" murmura une voix tout près de son oreille.

Le Professeur Severus Snape reprit conscience. Un poids sur son côté gauche l'empêchait de bouger, il sentait toujours l'humidité sur ses joues et ne savait que croire : rêvait-il ou bien était-ce la réalité ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et un ciel de Crète couvert l'accueillit. En fait de larmes, c'était la pluie qui gouttait sur lui, et l'obstacle sur son corps... Potter, évidemment ! Le jeune homme était collé contre lui, comme quand il le portait vers la ferme de Nomios.

 _Cela ne change pas. Au moins Potter a-t-il l'air d'aller mieux, maintenant._

 **.**

Voulant se renseigner sur l'état de santé de son élève, Severus pencha la tête vers lui et toucha son front avec le sien.

 _Hum, il a encore un peu de fièvre_ , pensa le Professeur.

"Vous savez que vous auriez pu faire la même chose avec votre main libre, ou avec votre Don de Diagnostic ?" ironisa une voix.

Asclépios.

Il était assis en tailleur, à un mètre d'eux et les veillait depuis que les soins du garçon avaient été achevés.

"Je me suis endormi ?

\- Il semblerait, répondit le Médecin.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Votre compagnon le Minotaure est parti il y a une heure, il n'a pas voulu dire où il allait. Albus l'ancien occupe les deux jeunes à récolter les plantes médicinales locales que je leur ai montrées, Circé et votre amie Minerva se sont métamorphosées en Zeus seul sait quoi et folâtrent dans les environs, Akeso prépare la soupe, Agreus est parti chasser en compagnie du petit Dragon.

\- Ouille ! Le Crétois avait une chance, seul, mais avec Flûtiau...

\- Oui, je crois que nous devrons nous contenter de légumes et d'herbes, ce soir."

Le Potionniste sourit. Le futur Dieu de la Médecine avait mûri en quelques heures : sa confiance en lui nouvellement acquise rendait aisée toute discussion et le poussait même au bavardage.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, pendant que vous dormiez, poursuivit ce dernier.

\- Quelle chose ?

\- J'ai... je suis entré dans vos rêves, sans le vouloir.

\- _Pardon ?!_

\- Oui. Mon esprit a rejoint le vôtre. J'ai d'abord été spectateur, puis je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais agir.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? blêmit le Potionniste.

\- J'ai juste dissipé le gros nuage noir. Savez-vous comment j'ai pu accomplir ce prodige ?

\- Ce sont les prémisses de l'Incubation, un pouvoir qui vous sera très utile dans le futur. Pénétrer les rêves d'un patient permet parfois de mieux le soigner, à condition de promettre de ne rien révéler de ce que l'on verra.

\- Hmm, oui !... Sur ce dernier point, je pense écrire un Serment que tous les médecins devront respecter."

 _Laisse cela à ton descendant Hippocrate !_ faillit déclamer Severus.

Il s'en empêcha in extremis, aidé grandement en cela par la jeune Circé-chat sauvage et Minerva-Animagus qui, toutes à leur course-poursuite, sans faire attention lui sautèrent sur l'estomac.

"Vous ne pouvez pas aller jouer ailleurs ?! s'énerva-t-il, Minerva, cent points en moins pour Gryffondor !

\- Mais, Severus, je ne suis plus une élève ! fit la Professeure redevenue humaine.

\- Même si vos rhumatismes disent le contraire, dans votre tête vous en avez l'âge. Alors je maintiens la punition."

Circé feula, MacGonagall râla mais rien n'y fit : à trois-mille-six-cents ans de distance, le sablier des Lions se vida d'une bonne partie de son contenu.

Ah, quand ils rentreraient... en contemplant le résultat Severus sablerait le Champagne !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le Maître des Potions eut du mal à s'extirper des bras d'un Potter toujours dormant et ronronnant - étrange, très étrange- et profita de sa fraîche liberté pour faire quelque pas vers les taillis. Il fut vite rejoint par Minerva.

"N'allez pas plus loin dans cette direction, Severus ! Akeso nous a prévenus : dans les parages se situe une des entrées des Enfers.

\- Encore un lieu dangereux, pas étonnant que le tourisme soit inexistant à cette époque !

\- Chut !... Ne parlez pas de cela. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un des Crétois nous pose des questions. Surtout Circé. C'est une vraie enquiquineuse, cette gamine !

\- Eh bien, maintenant, je sais de qui vous tenez cela...

\- Severus !

\- ... en plus de votre pouvoir d'Animagus, bien sûr ! Se doute-t-elle de quelque chose ?

\- Non... je ne crois pas... et je me vois mal lui expliquer que nous sommes là pour elle et surtout, _pourquoi_ _!_ Elle ne supporterait pas le fait que nous lui ayons menti par omission, elle se braquerait tout de suite.

\- Encore un point commun.

\- Oh, laissez tomber ! Vous au moins, vous avez de la chance, cela se passe bien avec Asclépios.

\- Oui, il a repris goût à la Médecine et son Destin l'attend : devenir le plus célèbre praticien des temps antiques, être bien plus tard divinisé par Zeus lui-même...

\- ... et engendrer une lignée qui donnera, des siècles plus tard, un Sorcier très doué pour les Potions. C'est dommage que vous ne puissiez lui en parler, Severus, je suis sûre qu'il serait très fier de vous.

\- Mais je le suis !" fit le jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Oh par Merlin, ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu arriver !_

"Encore un Don que vous avez hérité de lui," souffla Minerva avec un sourire crispé.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Alors tu sais.

\- Oui, j'ai fini par comprendre.

\- Asclépios... Grand-Père... Je suis heureux que tu saches la vérité. Nous n'avions pas prémédité notre venue, les Parques nous ont envoyés à cette époque pour remettre certaines personnes sur le chemin de leur Destin, j'ignorais que tu étais concerné.

\- Soit. Mais pour une fois, je ne vais pas me plaindre des "attentions" des Dieux, puisque cela m'a permis de te rencontrer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Severus, et ta seule existence inciterait n'importe qui à obéir aux Déesses de la Destinée.

\- Si seulement Circé pouvait penser la même chose ! soupira Minerva.

\- C'est votre ancêtre ?

\- Oui. Et nous devrons la persuader d'accepter son propre Destin : épouser le Roi des Sarmates et devenir la plus grande Magicienne de tous les temps.

\- _**JAMAIS !"**_ hurla une voix dans les chênes verts.

Et un Mainate s'envola pour se perdre dans les taillis, laissant Sorciers et Demi-dieu désemparés par ce revirement de situation.

 **.**

"Tu vas pouvoir la suivre ?

\- Oui, Grand-Père, j'ai posé sur elle dès le premier jour un Sort de Traçage. Il ne fonctionne pas très bien mais cela sera suffisant pour la pister.

\- Sois prudent !

\- Comme toujours."

Ignorant le reniflement dubitatif de Minerva, Severus s'enfonça sous les frondaisons des arbres toujours plus feuillus. La petite était habile, elle changeait de forme toutes les trente secondes mais le Maître des Potions commençait à la connaître : il savait comment la coincer.

 _ **"Stupéfix !"**_

Circé fut figée sous l'apparence d'un Blaireau, de toute évidence son Avatar favori.

"Eh bien cela ne fut pas long," railla le Potionniste, en affrontant les yeux étincelants de colère de la petite.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de sa victoire. Un cercle de terre s'effondra sous ses pieds, et lui et la jeune Magicienne furent jetés dans les Ténèbres.

...

* * *

Alors, où Severus et Circé ont-ils été projetés ? Une idée ?


	26. Dernier arrêt, le Styx !

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Voyage dans les Enfers pour Severus et Circé. Du grand n'importe quoi ! Et le retour d'une Créature aperçue dans _Fais de beaux rêves._ (Pour Lilou !)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Dernier arrêt, le Styx !

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La lueur d'une torche vit le retour de Severus à la conscience, enfin... à un taux minimum de perception qui se limitait à la vision de la grotte très étroite où il gisait, de la petite Circé évanouie, de ses propres robes couvertes de terre et d'une voie ferrée.

 _Pardon ?!_

Non, il ne rêvait pas ! A quelques pas de la future Magicienne et du Sorcier se trouvait une voie ferrée.

"Hmm..."

La fillette reprenait lentement connaissance. Rassuré, le Potionniste se leva, s'étonnant de ne pas avoir mal. Leur chute avait été brutale, et la terre les avait engloutis ensuite à la manière des sables mouvants. Ils auraient dû mourir étouffés, or ils étaient vivants. Par quel miracle ?

Il se doutait que cela avait à voir avec les Dieux, encore une fois, que leur présence à tous les deux en ces lieux n'était pas fortuite.

 _Ils auraient pu venir nous chercher gentiment à la surface et nous éviter cette épreuve._

Oui, compte là-dessus et bois du Malvoisie ! se dit Severus pour faire local. Les Divinités ne se préoccupaient ni d'éthique, ni du bien-être de leurs pions. Seul Héphaïstos avait fait mentir ce précepte, sans doute parce que l'infirme qu'il était avait souffert lui aussi de ce manque d'égards.

"Où sommes-nous ? fit la plus jeune.

\- Dans les Profondeurs. A côté d'un moyen de locomotion."

Intriguée, la fillette se mit debout à son tour et le duo vint près des rails, après avoir pris la torche avec eux : la voie ferrée si semblable à celle de Gringotts semblait en bon état, même si quelque chose qu'on ne saurait qualifier de végétal poussait au milieu des traverses et qu'une couche de poussière en plusieurs states recouvrait le tout.

"Il y a quelque chose de gravé, là !"

Rapprochant la torche, Severus enleva le lichen qui cachait en partie le message aperçu par Circé

et sa lecture le laissa sans voix :

Chers vivants (et futurs clients),

bienvenue dans la station crétoise du **T** rans **É** rèbe **E** xpress.

Le Train est sur une boucle temporelle et passe tous les millénaires, mais il vous est possible de l'appeler avant en sifflant l'air "Si toi aussi tu m'abandonnes..." *****

Si vous ne savez pas siffler, il y a une Cloche au-dessus de vous qui l'appellera tout aussi bien.

Veuillez préparer votre argent pour l'insérer à l'entrée du wagon. Nous acceptons les Sesterces, les Drachmes, les écus d'or et en billets, les Livres, Dollars et Euros. ATTENTION ! L'appareil ne rend pas la monnaie.

Est-il besoin de préciser que seul l'aller est possible ?

Merci de ne pas avoir eu le choix de notre Compagnie.

Dernier arrêt, le Styx !

"C'est une _**plaisanterie ?!"**_ rugit le Potionniste.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir. Circé, qui avait lu en même temps que lui, s'était transformée en singe et avait sauté sur la tête du Sorcier, et de là avait empoigné la corde de la Cloche qui tinta aussitôt.

" _Pourquoi..._

\- ... ai-je fait cela ? Nous n'avons pas d'autres options, répondit la fillette redevenue elle-même, la grotte où nous étions est bouchée à son extrémité par un éboulement. Donc..."

 _Il ne nous reste qu'une seule direction à prendre._

Severus ne put qu'acquiescer, sans enthousiame. _Le trajet promet de ne pas être une partie de plaisir, si les wagons sont aussi petits, sommaires et remuants que ceux de Gringotts. Ces derniers m'ont toujours rendu malade._

Ses craintes n'avaient pas lieu d'être, cependant. Le bruit caratéristique d'un train, d'un _vrai_ train se fit entendre dans l'obscur tunnel en amont et le convoi stoppa bientôt devant eux. Il n'était guère différent du Poudlard Express : même locomotive à vapeur,mêmes wagons à l'ancienne aux vitres étroites, de quoi se sentir en terrain familier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Circé, ébahie.

\- Une machine comme celles que crée Dédale, une sorte de charrette qui avance sans chevaux. Viens, nous allons monter !"

Le duo se présenta à l'entrée du premier wagon. Severus glissa un billet de cent euros tout froissé dans la fente prévue à cet effet et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent.

"Assieds-toi !" fit-il à la gamine qui ne savait où donner du regard.

Le train s'ébranla dès qu'ils furent sur leur banquette et ils plongèrent dans le tunnel aval, tandis qu'une voix suave, forcément suave, débitait un discours convenu :

"... Bienvenue dans le **T** rans **É** rèbe **E** xpress. Notre vitesse est actuellement de quatre-vingts kilomètres à l'heure, ce qui ne signifie rien puisque le temps et la distance n'existent plus, ici. Le trajet jusqu'au Styx s'effectuera dans un délai équivalent à la préparation d'une bonne Moussaka. Au terminus, assurez-vous que vous n'oubliez rien dans les compartiments. Bon voyage !"

 _Merlin, cette annonce est aussi fumeuse que celles de Trelawney après une bouteille de Sherry !_ gémit le Potionniste, _j'espère que l'on arrivera sans problèmes. Déjà que ce monde souterrain est insensé, même pour le prix des billets._

Cent euros, cela faisait beaucoup.

Effet pervers du monopole, sans doute.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Mais comment va-t-on trouver notre chemin dans _Cela_ ?!" fit la gamine quand ils furent arrivés.

 _Cela_ , c 'était une marée humaine qui tenait l'entièreté des quais, la "gare" et ses environs, c'est-à-dire une surface dont on ne voyait pas la fin. De toute époque et toute provenance, les défunts se pressaient devant des hautes tours aux entrées multiples, des lieux dédiés où ils devaient passer selon le type - et la date - du trépas qu'ils avaient eu. On voyait par exemple sur une face _Épidémie de grippe espagnole - 1918,_ sur une autre _Guerre de cent ans - prenez un ticket, l'attente sera longue._ Le Potionniste et Circé avaient sous les yeux des dizaines de milliers de personnes décédées non encore enregistrées, et il en arrivait sans cesse.

"Où allons-nous ? réitéra la gamine perchée sur les épaules de Severus.

\- Pour l'instant, nous cherchons une tour sans personne devant.

\- _Là-bas, c'est vide !_

\- Parfait..."

Ils y allèrent. Au pied du bâtiment, ils purent distinguer ce qui était écrit :

" _Cas spéciaux ?_ Pourquoi serait-ce la Tour où nous devons aller ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas plus spécial que nous, vivants, au Royaume des Morts, et que la raison de notre venue ne peut être que spéciale, elle aussi. Raison que nous allons connaître."

De fait, la porte s'ouvrit dès qu'ils approchèrent et se referma dès qu'ils furent entrés.

Et Severus fut projeté à terre par une Créature des Enfers qu'il eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître.

 **.**

 **"** _ **OUAH ! OUAH ! OUAH !**_

 _ **\- Ohhh, Massacre... par les chatons du Crapaud rose, arrête d'aboyer, tu me donnes la migraine !"**_

Massacre, le Chien des Enfers, compagnon attitré d'Elspeth, la fille adoptive de Severus brida sa fougue et se tut, mais ne resta pas inactif pour autant. Il se mit à mordiller les robes du Potionniste et bientôt celles-ci furent couvertes d'un élément mousseux plus proche de l'acide que de la bave de toutou. Tenant à ses habits, Severus poussa le Chien, se leva prestement et fit disparaître la substance d'un _Evanesco_. Juste à temps. Le tissu commençait à fumer.

"Décidément, entre toi et Flûtiau..."

Massacre gémit. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, que le père Sorcier de sa Maîtresse n'appréciait pas ces enfantillages, surtout quand ses fluides attaquaient la peau fragile des humains. Il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé à ses frères assaillant les trois élèves de Severus dans son école et mordant la jeune fille à la main. Elle avait été empoisonnée et Arès lui-même, le Dieu de la Guerre, avait dû affronter la meute infernale et la renvoyer au néant. ******

Sans espoir de retour dans le monde réel.

Et Massacre n'était pas prêt à connaître le même sort.

"Enfin, vous êtes là !" fit une voix qui brisa l'affrontement des regards entre le Chien et le Sorcier.

Severus se tourna, peu étonné de l'identité du nouveau venu.

"Salut à vous, Seigneur Charon.

\- Houlà, pas de Seigneur qui tienne ! répondit le nocher des Enfers, j'suis pas un Dieu de la haute, moi ! Juste un employé d'Hadès."

Le batelier infernal n'était peut-être pas très haut dans la hiérarchie mais sa laideur et ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés lui donnait un air peu commode qui lui était bien utile. Il était chargé de convoyer sur son bateau les âmes qui pouvaient payer le passage sur le fleuve Styx. Pas de sous, pas de passage ! Il était inflexible là-dessus.

"J'vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai un problème, reprit-il, y'a l'âme de quelqu'un qui vous appartenait que je ne peux caser nulle part, rapport au fait que son corps a été détruit et que les rites funéraires n'ont pas été faits selon la tradition. Donc, si vous pouviez faire quelque chose...

\- Mais nous ne connaissons pas le cérémonial !

\- Ecoutez, allez-le voir ! Il se trouve dans la partie de l'Erèbe la plus éloignée du Styx, réfléchissez ensemble au problème, trouvez une solution."

Trouver une solution ? Le Maître des Potions n'était guère optimiste. Les règles du Royaume des Morts n'était pas sa partie, que pourrait-il bien faire ?

"Il est seul dans cet espace ? demanda-t-il quand ils furent au dehors.

\- Non, il y a une autre âme. Mais vous ne vous tromperez pas !" le rassura Charon.

Severus n'était pas rassuré du tout, et ce qu'il vit en avançant dans l'aire vide ne fit que confirmer son mauvais pressentiment.

Des robes noires comme les siennes,

un air méchant persistant,

devant lui se tenait le Dark Lord,

Voldemort.

 **.**

"Tiens tiens, Severus..."

La voix était toujours aussi empreinte de malveillance mais il ne pouvait injecter son venin : la mort l'en avait dépouillé en même temps que de ses chairs. Plus de Magie de Sorcier, obligé de se soumettre aux cent ans d'attente avant d'être jugé, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, dans tous les sens du terme.

 _Non, j'hallucine... je cauchemarde... c'est de lui dont_ _je_ _dois m'occuper ?_

Le Potionniste frissonna. La présence de Voldemort pesait sur son esprit. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul, que Massacre et Circé l'avaient accompagné. Sans cela, il aurait disjoncté.

"Que viens-tu faire ici, Severus ?

\- Vous aider.

\- Comment ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Je dois faire quelque chose qui vous libèrera de l'attente."

L'ombre du Mage noir s'avança vers lui.

"Tu sais ce qui me ferait très plaisir ? susurra-t-il, que tu te débrouilles pour me faire passer aux Champs-Elysées, ce Paradis des âmes vertueuses. Ici, je m'ennuie, il n'y a personne à torturer, tandis que là-bas..."

Voldemort exultait par avance, quand le Potionniste restait interdit. Le Lord Noir n'avait-il rien compris ? Il n'avait plus de pouvoirs, et il n'était pas question qu'il aille au Paradis !

Alors Severus eut _l'idée._

"Massacre ?

\- Ouah !

\- File à la porte que garde Tisiphone, l'une des Déesses de la Destinée, et demande-lui le passage."

Massacre avala sa salive (acide) de travers. Le Sorcier avait-il toute sa raison ? Savait-il quel royaume la Parque gardait ?

Oui, à voir le sourire carnassier qu'il lui réserva.

Le Chien des Enfers fila plus vite qu'un cyclone et accomplit sa mission. De retour...

"Voilà ! Suivez Massacre, il vous conduira vers le passage qui vous donnera ce que vous méritez.

\- A moi les Champs-Elysées !

\- C'est ça, et bonjour à Michel Drucker !

\- Où l'avez-vous envoyé ?

\- La trappe que garde Tisiphone est le passage vers la prison du Tartare, le lieu où les pires criminels de la terre sont punis. Il va tomber de haut, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Severus respira lentement. Il n'aurait jamais cru obtenir un jour une vengeance personnelle contre ce fou. Mais il restait frustré. Lily ne reviendrait pas pour autant parmi les vivants, pas plus que...

 _Quelqu'un qui m'appartenait_ , avait dit Charon.

 **.**

Oh . Mer . lin !

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Abandonnant ses compagnons, le Potionniste courut le long de l'aire éloignée, à la recherche de l'autre âme, celle qu'il devait rencontrer. Il finit par la trouver aux limites d'Erèbe.

Agenouillé, aussi discret dans la mort qu'il ne l'avait été dans la vie, un regard qui s'anima brièvement en le voyant.

"Professeur, murmura-t-il.

\- Neville."

...

* * *

 ***** L'air "Si toi aussi tu m'abandonnes" fait partie de la musique du film _Le Train sifflera trois fois._

 ** _**_** Voir le Miroir de la Vérité.


	27. La remontée

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, Severus et les siens parviennent à regagner la surface, et Neville y arrive... bien changé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - La remontée

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Il n'osait bouger.

Severus Snape, le terrifiant Professeur de Potions, celui qui avait, sans ciller, fait face à Voldemort pendant des années n'osait bouger.

Etait-il effrayé ? Oui, mais sa peur était de celles qu'il ne pensait pas connaître un jour : voir son vis-à-vis disparaître,

voir _Neville_ disparaître, alors qu'il venait de le retrouver.

Le Potionniste leva le bras qui pendait le long de son corps au prix d'un grand effort, tendit la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent les cheveux de l'ancien Gryffondor. L'adolescent devant lui n'était-il qu'une projection ou bien allait-il sentir un contact ?

 _ **OUI !**_

Le coeur s'emballant, l'austère Professeur se pencha, saisit le garçon par les bras et le hissa à sa portée. Il n'en revenait pas :

" _ **Tu es vivant !**_

\- Non, répondit l'autre, je ne le suis plus.

\- Je sais, mais... mais par Merlin, tu es _tangible !_ Par quel miracle est-ce possible ?"

Severus oublia la question. Son cerveau s'était mis sur _Pause_ , ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus et ces derniers se moquaient bien du comment du pourquoi. Neville était là, point barre, et il pouvait le serrer dans ses bras.

Ce qu'il fit.

Sentir l'adolescent contre lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux du Professeur, qui n'en eut cure. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même, il aimait ce garçon maladroit au cœur immense et à la loyauté sans faille, cet élève qu'il avait pourtant malmené durant toute sa scolarité.

Severus aurait voulu lui demander pardon, l'assurer de son affection, lui dire tant de choses...

mais il avait peur que sa voix le trahisse. Alors il envoya au diable les mots, laissant une tendresse qu'il n'osait reconnaître comme sienne envelopper le garçon. Et leurs deux corps s'entourèrent de lumière en faisant cela, celle générée par deux cœurs à l'unisson, l'un vivant, l'autre non, un phénomène rarement vu en Érèbe, ou en un autre lieu des Enfers.

"Hum hum !"

Que... _par Merlin, il avait oublié ses compagnons de route !_

Le Potionniste leva les yeux pour les poser sur le duo. Circé souriait. Massacre faisait de même, mais la vision de ses énormes canines plombait l'aspect _sympathique_ qu'il voulait se donner. Il dut le comprendre car il ferma brusquement la mâchoire, prenant soin de bien plaquer ses babines sur ses crocs.

"C'est ton fils ? reprit la future Magicienne en désignant Neville.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi Charon a-t-il dit alors qu'il t'appartenait ?"

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible.

"Il l'a pensé car Neville était mon élève. La relation de Maître à disciple est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, pour les Dieux et les demi-Dieux. C'est un lien très fort, qui explique pourquoi le Passeur du Styx a dit cela.

\- Tu lui apprenais les Potions, est-ce qu'il était bon ?

\- Euh... fit Severus pendant que Neville rougissait.

\- J'suis sûre que ça serait venu, ma grande sœur Pasiphaé dit toujours qu'il faut attendre le déclic pour _pro-gre-sser !"_

Le déclic, le garçon l'avait eu en premier lieu pour la Botanique, sa passion. Puis il avait mûri, et le fait de donner des leçons sur le sujet à Elspeth, la fille du Potionniste, l'avait conduit à s'ouvrir et à voir son Professeur d'un œil neuf. Et la découverte avait été réciproque.

Un éclat de rire. La fillette s'était rapprochée.

"Salut à toi, Neville-élève ! fit-elle en tendant la main, tu m'en serres cinq ?"

 _Hein ?_

"C'est Alistair qui m'a appris cette expression.

\- Je m'en serais douté, répondit le Potionniste.

\- Bon, alors, tu m'serres la main ?" poursuivit-elle, les yeux dans ceux du garçon.

Neville, un peu perdu, hocha la tête et entreprit de tendre son bras vers la gamine si familière avec lui.

Vingt centimètres... Dix...

Et le contact ne se fit pas. Ou plutôt la main de Neville passa à travers celle de Circé. Pour elle, il n'était qu'une ombre, un fantôme.

Intangible.

 **.**

"Mais pourquoi..." commença Severus.

Il n'eut pas l'heur de poursuivre. Massacre, le dos arqué, aboyait comme un fou en sa direction, empêchant le mouvement de recul du Potionniste que celui-ci avait entamé.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Bien sûr, aucune réponse. Mais le Chien des Enfers semblait déterminé à ce que les deux hommes restent en contact.

"Il ne veut pas que tu lâches Neville, murmura Circé,

car si tu le fais, il disparaîtra pour toujours."

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Une respiration,

un soupir,

une attente.

La fureur tordait les traits de Severus.

"Qu'est-ce que la cruauté des Dieux nous réserve ?

\- Euh, je...

\- _**Réponds !"**_

Circé baissa les yeux. Curieusement, Massacre semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

"Depuis... depuis que tu as touché le garçon, son "existence" dépend de toi.

\- Précise !

\- Corps et âme ont fusionné et il a pris chair grâce à toi. Et pour toi seulement. Le problème c'est que tu es par conséquent le seul à pouvoir faire perdurer cet état.

\- Ce qui se traduit par ?

\- Tiens-le contre toi pendant cent ans, et son âme pourra passer le Styx."

 _Autant dire que cela n'arrivera jamais. On ne peut rester un siècle collés l'un à l'autre._

"Professeur ?!

\- Neville...

\- Partez ! Laissez-moi disparaître. Je suis mort et vous êtes vivant, une aberration dans les Enfers. Votre place est à la surface, avec votre fille et votre compagnon...

\- Il n'est pas question que j'abdique devant les Dieux !

\- _**Orphée pensait la même chose !"**_ gronda Circé.

 _ **.**_

"Orphée ?

\- Oui. Connais-tu son histoire ?

\- Dans les grandes lignes.

\- Orphée était un poète marié à la belle Eurydice, commença la fillette, plus pour le jeune garçon que pour son Professeur,

celle-ci mourut et il en fut inconsolable. Il prit la décision folle d'aller dans les Enfers pour la retrouver, et surtout, la ramener. Le son de sa lyre charma Charon, Cerbère, même Hadès et Perséphone, l'épouse de ce dernier. Il crut avoir gain de cause...

\- ... mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- C'est plus compliqué que cela. Orphée et Eurydice étaient dans la même galère que vous deux : un vivant qui touche un défunt - en l'occurrence une défunte - et qui la ramène à une existence temporaire. Cela, Hadès s'était bien gardé de le préciser. Il avait dit au poète que s'il voulait vraiment ramener son épouse à la surface, il devait la tirer derrière lui _sans jamais se retourner vers elle pour la voir, jusqu'à ce que tous deux aient quitté le Royaume des Morts._

-Je connais la fin : Orphée, bien qu'il gardât la main de sa femme dans la sienne, s'inquiéta de ne pas l'entendre marcher. Il s'est retourné, elle est redevenue fantôme et il l'a perdue.

\- Justement non ! Ce n'est pas le fait de la voir qui fit qu'Eurydice redevint un esprit.

\- Il l'a lâchée ! gémit Neville.

\- Oui, un bref instant, qui a suffi pour rompre le lien.

\- Et s'ils avaient réussi ?

\- Les Dieux auraient permis à Eurydice de renaître," dit simplement Circé.

 _Donc_ , pensa le Potionniste, _si nous remontons ensemble, Neville et moi, il aura une chance de vivre à nouveau._

Severus sentait que quelque chose clochait dans son raisonnement, mais il était décidé à passer outre son malaise : l'avenir de Neville en dépendait.

Avaient-ils le choix, de toute façon ?

Non.

Ils ne pouvaient rester indéfiniment aux Enfers.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dès le pied des couloirs ils durent faire face aux premiers embarras : les torches refusaient de s'allumer dans les passages rocheux et Severus dut user d'un _Lumos_ pour éclairer leur route. Le problème était que le Sort demandait une énergie Magique dont Severus manquerait sous peu. Ils allaient se retrouver dans le noir, tous le savaient...

Pourtant ils continuèrent. Au moins avaient-ils un avantage : Massacre. Le Chien Infernal connaissait les lieux comme sa gamelle de Sauce Bolognaise et les guidait sans défaillance. Ils ne pouvaient qu'arriver à l'entrée crétoise des Enfers.

"Circé, demanda le Potionniste.

\- Oui ?

\- Quand tu te transformes en animal, peux-tu changer de taille ? Je veux dire : si tu deviens un chat, peux-tu avoir la hauteur d'un homme adulte ?

\- Oh oui ! Une fois, je l'ai fait en étant une souris. On a entendu ma sœur hurler à l'autre bout de l'île.

\- Alors change-toi maintenant en ver luisant. Un ÉNORME ver luisant."

Circé pouffa. Ce Sorcier avait des idées loufoques mais qui marchaient toujours.

Elle obtempéra. Et son corps qui tenait sur le bras de Severus illumina les parois étroites. La multiplication de sa taille avait induit celle de son pouvoir lumineux, sauvant la mise à l'équipe.

Pour l'instant.

 **.**

La marche s'étirait depuis des heures et l'ardeur du début n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Pour économiser leur énergie, Circé, sous sa forme géante et Severus, avec sa baguette, alternaient la production de lumière mais il était évident qu'ils seraient bientôt épuisés.

Massacre leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin avant de foncer dans le noir.

D'accord.

Mais à quoi servait un tel renseignement s'ils s'arrêtaient par la force des choses ?

"C'est inutile, nous n'y arriverons pas, dit le Sorcier à la lueur de sa baguette, Circé...

\- Oui, Severus ?

\- Je vais te demander une dernière transformation spéciale.

\- Ce que tu veux !

\- Deviens un Patronus, c'est une Magie proche de la tienne, tu _peux_ le faire !

Pense à un souvenir heureux."

 **.**

Un doux sourire fit comprendre au Sorcier qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa mémoire le souvenir parfait.

La petite devint un blaireau. Evidemment.

Sa forme lumineuse s'élança vers la surface, et les secours éventuels.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, Professeur, murmura Neville alors que la baguette menaçait de s'éteindre.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir, ils viendront.

\- Peut-être trop tard pour moi. Vous êtes épuisé. Votre main va bientôt me lâcher.

\- _**NON !**_

 _-_ Je voulais vous remercier. Ce que vous avez tenté, c'était... c'était...

\- Décidément, même défunt, vous bégayez toujours autant."

La réflexion fit rire Neville, qui savait que son Professeur l'avait dite pour cacher son émotion. Encore une chose que l'on attendait pas de lui.

"La lueur va s'éteindre, fit ce dernier.

\- Pourtant elle est assez forte pour générer un reflet.

\- Où cela ?"

Neville pointa du doigt l'amont du chemin, la partie qu'ils n'avaient plus la force de gravir.

 _ **"NOM DE ZEUS !"**_ tonna le Potionniste.

Ce n'était pas un reflet, mais un Patronus qui descendait vers eux. Non, _quatre_ Patronus ! Le Phénix de Dumbledore, le Féli-Dragon de Minerva... oh, Merlin soit loué, la Chauve-Souris d'Alistair !

Mais celui qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, l'inattendu, celui qui le mit aussi très en colère, à cause de la faiblesse manifeste de son envoyeur, fut le Cerf de Potter.

"DEBOUT, VOUS DEUX ! cria le Patronus-Phénix, VOUS N'ÊTES PLUS TRÈS LOIN DU SOMMET. À PEINE QUATRE-CENTS MÈTRES."

Ces mots suffirent à redonner de l'énergie aux deux Sorciers. Entourant Neville de sa cape pour ne pas le perdre, Severus se lança vers la sortie, certain d'y parvenir.

Il aurait dû se souvenir d'une chose :

les Dieux aiment tourmenter les mortels. Et Hadès ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

 **.**

Les couloirs furent soudain envahis par un vent maléfique, qui balaya les Patronus et ralentit fortement la progression du duo. Ralentie, non pas arrêtée. Mètre par mètre ils avançaient.

Sauf que...

une rafale plus violente que les autres envoya Severus cogner contre la pierre.

" _ **Merlin, non, j'ai lâché Neville !"**_

Le vent tournoya, enroulant la cape du Potionniste autour de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Seule la lueur de la lune au bout du chemin lui donna encore un peu de force. Sa remontée était finie.

" **SEV !** hurla Alistair en lui fonçant dessus, juste à temps pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

\- J'ai échoué !

\- On discutera plus tard, t'es crevé et... attends une minute !

Sev, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta cape ?

Elle gigote."

 _ **Elle quoi ?!**_

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Severus Snape défit le tissu qui emprisonnait encore son corps, s'attendant au pire,

mais ce n'était pas un Démon qui squattait les plis de sa cape,

ce n'était pas non plus un petit Cerbère - Merci, il avait déjà donné !

Non, le contenu n'avait rien de maléfique.

 **.**

Dans ses mains se trouvait un bébé.

...


	28. Le berger des abeilles

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Un chapitre plus ou moins de transition, avant le dernier arc de cette histoire. Point de vue d'Alistair la plupart du temps.

 **.**

On connait enfin le Destin de Neville, et le texte se clôt sur un inquiétant dilemme.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Le berger des abeilles

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Le matin.

Leur deuxième sur l'île de Minos.

Un parfum vient chatouiller le museau d'Alistair. Son odorat accru le classe aussitôt : menthe sauvage. Sans doute un animal nocturne a-t-il frotté son corps sur les feuilles et fait s'envoler leur arôme, avant de s'en aller.

Le Minotaure redresse la tête et la fait pivoter. Les autres dorment autour de lui, dans un cercle n'excédant pas trente pieds de diamètre. *

Le périple de Sev et de Circé aux Enfers, la veille, a plongé dans l'angoisse Sorciers et Crétois restés à la surface. Depuis les rangs se sont serrés, les _liens_ se sont resserrés et chacun n'est jamais loin des autres membres de l'équipe. Ce qui explique leur proximité dans le sommeil.

Alistair les contemple un instant. Connaissances récentes ou êtres chers il les appelle famille.

Tous.

Agreus et Akeso, simples mortels prêts à affronter les Dieux pour venir en aide aux Sorciers - comme le veulent les Lois de l'Hospitalité - et Lemnos, vieillard ami du couple.

Asclépios et Circé, les ancêtres respectifs du Potionniste et de la Professeure de Métamorphose.

Harry, Hermione et Ron, la jeune génération, Albus et Minerva, les vieux croûtons, dixit son compagnon.

Les calamités sur pattes que sont Flûtiau, le Féli-Dragon et Massacre, le Chien des Enfers, familier de sa fille adoptive.

Et celui que son âme a reconnu un soir d'automne, devant La Tête de Sanglier, à Pré-Au-Lard.

Severus.

Severus qui dort à présent d'un sommeil agité, tout à côté de la nouvelle addition à leur groupe.

Neville.

Sa réapparition en tant que bébé a surpris tout le monde,

huit heures auparavant.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair se souvient...

Ils étaient seuls, Sev et lui, devant l'issue des Enfers, le Minotaure ayant demandé par précaution aux autres de ne pas avancer.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient découvert le nouveau venu dans les plis de la cape. L'Homme-Taureau avait aussitôt ouvert des yeux ronds comme des billes. Sev, de son côté, ne réagissait pas ou plutôt était figé comme une statue, oubliant même de respirer.

L'instant de surprise passé, Alistair, conquis, avait sorti son sourire craquant numéro trois, celui qu'il réservait aux enfants et parfois à Nemo, quand il avait envie de vodka polonaise. Par quel miracle ce bébé joufflu était-il là ? Qui était-il ?

"Dis-moi, Sev, tu ne m'aurais pas fait des infidélités, par hasard ?" gronda la voix faussement fâchée du Minotaure... hé, j'plaisantais !... _**Sev !?"**_

Le Potionniste s'était affaissé, entraînant avec lui le bébé qui, par chance, ne fut pas blessé dans l'action. Alistair se traita de tous les noms, en premier pour avoir blagué alors qu'il avait vu les signes d'épuisement, en second pour avoir laissé ses réflexes au vestiaire : Il n'avait pu amortir la chute de son ami.

" **Hé, la cavalerie** , cria-t-il au reste du groupe, **j'ai besoin d'un urgentiste et d'une couveuse, fissa !"**

Les Crétois ne comprirent rien à ces mots mais Granger expliqua, et un petit groupe vint devant la bouche des Enfers : Asclépios, bien sûr, qui rassura tout le monde en déclarant que Severus n'avait besoin que de repos, Akeso, qui examina le bébé et le déclara en parfaite santé, ayant de l'expérience grâce aux enfants de ses soeurs et Flûtiau, qui enroula le petit dans une de ses ailes, lui faisant un cocon à la température régulée par la course du sang dans les veines tapissant ses membranes. Cela servait d'être un Féli-Dragon.

Le retour au milieu des Sorciers provoqua du tumulte, d'autant plus quand Circé, redevenue humaine, raconta en détails ce qu'il s'était passé en Érèbe et divulgua le nom du nouveau-né. Les jeunes riaient et pleuraient en même temps, les vieux n'osaient y croire...

Albus finit par imposer le silence. Mieux valait laisser passer la nuit, elle permettrait d'encaisser les nouvelles.

Ainsi fut fait.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Et le jour naissant les vit les yeux clos, la mine apaisée, pour la plupart. Seul Severus crispait encore son visage.

 _Sans doute un cauchemar_ , pensait le Minotaure, _il en a tellement vu, là-bas. Et Massacre n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses._

Le Chien des Enfers avait eu une idée qui au départ était pourtant très bonne : puisque Flûtiau était occupé avec le bébé, lui pouvait se coucher contre le Potionniste pour lui tenir chaud.

Cela marcha.

Le problème était que quand l'animal dormait, il ronflait en faisant autant de bruit qu'une tronçonneuse attaquant un arbre pétrifié, ce qui n'était guère propice à un bon somme. Alistair finit par l'expédier dans la vallée suivante, où ses sons _mélodieux_ ne gênèrent personne, la faune ayant vite déserté les lieux.

Le Minotaure se retrouva à veiller sur son ami.

Le tableau qu'il faisait avec le Potionniste, tourné vers l'aile-couveuse de Flûtiau lui rappela une autre scène qui s'était déroulée quand il était entré pour la toute première fois à Poudlard, suite à l'affaire des Disparitions Inquiétantes. Blessés et fatigués, fuyant Fudge et ses Aurors, le Directeur, Sev, Minerva et lui-même s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie en l'absence de Poppy, s'étaient couchés dans un lit et avaient vite sombré dans le sommeil. Ce fut la voix de sirène - en deux tons - de l'infirmière qui les réveilla, se moquant de la ressemblance bancale de leur groupe avec une crèche de Noël moldue, vu qu'ils avaient juste un "bœuf".

 _Mais on vous attendait pour faire l'âne, ma chère !_ avait dit Severus.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié, et le Maître des Potions avait été doté d'oreilles digne d'Aliboron, pendant plusieurs heures... **

C'était son premier fou-rire en leur compagnie, suivi de bien d'autres.

 _Le Destin avait été généreux envers Alistair, en lui donnant des amis fidèles, aimants et aussi dingues que lui. Tout ce qu'il espérait._

 _._

Revenu au présent, il laissa à nouveau ses pensées vagabonder. Qu'allait devenir le bébé ? Le ramèneraient-ils avec eux, à leur départ de la Crète antique ?

Alistair n'était pas naïf. La remontée de Neville sous la forme d'un nouveau-né n'avait rien d'anecdotique, il le savait et redoutait d'en connaître la raison, car elle ne lui serait pas favorable.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Réveillez-vous ! fit la voix de la seule femme de l'équipe, debout, réveillez-vous, nous avons trouvé de quoi manger !"

Le _nous_ concernait Akeso, bien sûr, et Harry, qui portait dans un carré de tissu un amoncellement de mûres. La jeune femme ne cessait de secouer les dormeurs grognons qui auraient aimé sommeiller un peu plus. Ils finirent pourtant par s'asseoir, la nécessité d'un repas l'emportant sur le rêve.

"Jeune femme, vous êtes une perle ! dit Alistair pendant qu'elle rougissait, qu'avez-vous apporté ?

\- Quelques olives, des figues sèches, du fromage frais... pendant que le jeune homme ramassait les fruits des ronces, j'ai poussé jusqu'à la ferme la plus proche. Elle appartient à mon cousin.

\- Et l'outre, elle contient du vin ?

\- Non, sourit-elle, du lait, pour le petit."

 _Neville, ils l'avaient presque oublié._

Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, Flûtiau déplia son aile de Dragon et posa le bébé dans les bras de la jeune femme.

"Une minute, vous n'avez pas de biberon ?

\- C'est quoi, un biberon ?

\- Un récipient qui permet aux bébés de boire du lait. Attendez !"

Grâce aux efforts conjugués d'Alistair et de Minerva, la mère de substitution se retrouva dotée de plusieurs "créations" dont le décor laissait parfois perplexe, surtout ceux du Minotaure.

"Al, que tu mettes la tête d'Albus sur l'un des biberons, d'accord... mais _Ombrage !_

\- C'est pour punir le p'tit, le jour où il fera un caprice.

\- C'est un coup à le traumatiser à vie. _**Efface-moi cela !"**_

Le Minotaure bouda un peu, du moins jusqu'à ce que Ron Weasley lui suggère le motif aux abeilles qu'Héphaïstos lui avait montré. Bingo ! Il plut à tout le monde. A partir de cet instant l'assemblée fut plus que joyeuse, les estomacs se remplissaient, les gens bavardaient entre deux bouchées, le silence extérieur régnait et le soleil promettait une belle journée. Que demander de plus ?

Que cela dure.

 **.**

L'arrivée des insectes passa presque inaperçue.

"Oh zut, il y a des guêpes sur les fruits !

\- Des _abeilles_ , Pott... Harry, soupira le Potionniste.

\- J'vois pas la différence. L'une ou l'autre, c'est jaune et ça fait _Bzzz !"_

 _ **BZZZ !**_

"C'est un écho ?!

\- Non, Microbe, c'est du tourisme de masse ! énonça Alistair, _**les copains,**_ _**écartez-vous de la nourriture, elles sont trop nombreuses !"**_

Les Sorciers n'avaient rien à craindre, les abeilles n'étaient pas là pour eux, mais pour Agreus, Akeso et...

Neville.

"Elles vont le piquer ! s'affola Harry en dégainant sa baguette.

\- Non, laissez-les tranquille !

\- Mais...

\- Elles ne lui font pas de mal. Elles ne _leur_ font pas de mal. Regardez !"

De fait, les ouvrières se posaient délicatement sur le couple et l'enfant qui n'avaient pas peur.

"Ne bougez pas ! continua le Potionniste, Circé ? Peux-tu te transformer en abeille et glaner quelques renseignements ?

\- J'y vais !"

La fillette ne resta pas longtemps sous sa forme d'insecte. Quand elle revint...

"Elles disent qu' **il** est leur berger.

\- Neville ?

\- Oui, mais elles ne l'appellent pas ainsi. Elles le nomment Aristée."

.

"Ainsi c'était cela, murmura Severus

\- Mais _quoi_ , bon sang... explique-toi !

\- Plus tard, Alistair," fit-il en s'approchant de l'enfant dans les bras d'Akeso.

Les yeux bleus ne quittaient pas les siens.

 _Tu sais. Fais ce que tu dois faire._

"Sortez vos baguettes, tous ! Nous allons lui dire adieu.

\- Neville va mourir ?

\- _Neville Londubat ne peut mourir, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'a jamais existé._

 _-_ Mais alors, qui c'est ?

\- Le Dieu Aristée."

Les Sorciers voulurent parler, Severus les fit taire. Il n'était plus temps.

"Amis, vous savez tous ce que sont les Héritiers, comme Minerva, Albus et moi-même, des descendants d'un Dieu ou d'une Déesse qui en ont hérité une ou plusieurs habiletés. On pourrait penser qu'il en était de même pour Neville. C'est faux..."

Un sanglot brisa le silence recueilli.

"... il était un Dieu, celui des chasseurs, bergers et éleveurs. Apiculteurs, surtout. Il s'est incarné au fil des siècles dans d'innombrables identités et la dernière fut celle d'un jeune Sorcier. Ce n'était pas un hasard si celui que nous avons connu était si doué en botanique, il était aussi le Maître des plantes et de leur culture.

Et maintenant il est de retour,

chez lui."

 **.**

"Il.. il va recommencer le cycle de ses incarnations ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Alistair. Cela ne regarde que lui."

Severus se tourna vers le couple crétois et sourit.

"Akeso, Agreus, il vous a choisis comme parents. L'acceptez-vous ?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot.

"Soyez heureux... et veillez bien sur lui !"

Derrière lui les baguettes vibrèrent.

 **"Adieu... bonne chance !"**

Et dans la vallée devant les Enfers, pendant un instant fut une lumière presque aussi puissante que celle du soleil.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair et Severus s'étaient éloignés des autres Sorciers.

"Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas tout dit ?

\- Parce que je ne _sais_ pas tout. Quand nous rentrerons, il faudra demander des précisions à Madame Kostik.

\- Quel bazar ! Nous sommes des marionnettes dans cette histoire et je déteste ça.

\- Nous l'avons toujours été.

\- Ça me console pas.

\- Alistair...

\- Mouais ?

\- Où étais-tu hier après-midi ?"

Le Minotaure aspira si vivement l'air par la bouche qu'il avala des moustiques.

"Hier, euh...

\- Tu étais absent quand je me suis réveillé, après les soins de Potter, et je sais par Asclépios que tu n'es revenu que plusieurs heures après.

\- Je... me promenais.

\- _**Où ?!"**_

Alistair soudain se mit en rogne.

" _ **Tu veux savoir où j'étais ? Je vais t' le dire, j'étais en repérage !**_

\- Où ? répéta Severus plus doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

\- Autour du Labyrinthe. Je cherchais un moyen d'y accéder autre que par les grilles.

Comprends-moi, je veux délivrer Astérios, le jeune Minotaure, avant qu'il soit trop tard."

Le Potionniste lui jeta un regard qui semblait fait de glace.

"Si tu réussis, son âme ne sera pas souillée par le meurtre des jeunes d'Athènes,

donc elle ne se projettera pas dans le futur

et Alistair le Minotaure n'existera jamais."

...

* * *

* Environ dix mètres.

** Âne d'une fable de La Fontaine.


	29. Le plus difficile

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Voilà voilà, on arrive tout doucement au bout de cette histoire. Encore une poignée de chapitres et c'est la fin.

 **.**

Nos héros parviennent à atteindre le Labyrinthe et Alistair pénètre à l'intérieur, à la recherche du jeune Minotaure, Astérios.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Le plus difficile

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Nemo a raison, je suis le Roi des Idiots !" grommela Alistair.

Sa voix était rauque, bien différente de l'ordinaire et pour cause : il n'avait jamais été si malheureux.

Severus... il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réagirait de la sorte, du moins pas aussi violemment. Leur dispute avait fait fuir les animaux alentours, _pire_ , leurs amis également, s'éloignant d'un endroit où crépitait une Magie hors de contrôle. Et c'était bien cela qui chagrinait le plus le Minotaure...

Il avait perdu tout self-contrôle.

Parce que Sev était aussi en colère que lui, et surtout _contre_ lui, ses yeux noirs embués d'un sentiment de perte, de... trahison. Ce regard avait serré la gorge du Minotaure et il s'était enfui, n'osant se retourner.

 **.**

Maintenant il se retrouvait là, sur les bords de la Fontaine de Lemnos, comme un couillon,

seul.

Sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, il avait pris le cercle presque parfait d'un galet plat dans ses mains et l'avait lancé au ras de l'eau. La pierre avait ricoché deux fois avant de se briser en plusieurs morceaux sur la rive.

 _J'suis doué pour détruire, faut croire_ , pensa-t-il.

Sa détermination à délivrer le jeune Astérios lui coûtait cher mais rien ne l'en dissuadait. Cela devenait impérieux, même, comme si rien n'était plus important que la survie du Minotaure de quinze ans.

Alistair savait que s'il réussissait, l'âme de l'adolescent rejoindrait les Champs-Élysées * à sa mort et serait heureuse à jamais. Mais s'il échouait... le garçon connaîtrait des réincarnations, six au total, dans la souffrance. Lui-même en était la sixième. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance : son côté sorcier avait contré la Magie des Dieux et stabilisé l'énergie dans son corps. Mieux même, le Destin lui avait aussi accordé un compagnon d'âme qui l'équilibrait.

Et tout cela allait disparaître s'il sauvait le gamin.

Oh, bien sûr, un Alistair Dutoréador naîtrait en 1962, sans doute avec de la Magie, puisque sa mère était une Sorcière. Mais cela ne serait pas pareil : il ne se lierait pas avec Severus.

 _Son_ Sev...

Le Minotaure hoqueta : par Merlin, il n'y avait pas pensé, mais... le destin de Severus allait changer, lui aussi ! Il ne viendrait jamais au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, ne serait pas délivré de la Marque des Ténèbres par Athéna, ne rencontrerait pas non plus Asclépios, son ancêtre...

 _Oh misère, peut-être même qu'il serait une des victimes de la guerre contre Voldemort !_

Alistair remarqua à peine qu'il commençait à pleurer, du moins jusqu'à ce que...

"Je te préviens tout de suite, pas question que je te prête ma cape pour te servir de mouchoir ! fit une voix froide qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

\- T'as peur que j' te la rende pas ? renifla-t-il en redressant la tête.

\- Non, je ne suis simplement pas sûr qu'elle suffise pour dégager tes naseaux."

 **.**

L'Homme-Taureau observa son compagnon. Le fait qu'il ait retrouvé son mordant, quoique atténué, montrait qu'il avait dompté sa colère. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait disparu, loin de là.

"Tu m'en veux.

\- Affirmation correcte. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je saute de joie à ton idée, quand même ?

\- Non, mais...

\- ... tu pensais que je comprendrais."

Severus se tut. Il comprenait. Plus qu'il n'oserait le dire à Alistair, car l'espoir fou de ce dernier faisait écho à celui que le Potionniste avait toujours caché au fond de son cœur. Le souhait que l'enfant qu'il était formulait chaque jour.

 _Si je pouvais remonter le temps et empêcher ma mère d'épouser mon père, ou mieux, si je pouvais la persuader de rester dans la monde Magique, elle serait sauvée._

Le fait qu'il ne naitrait jamais, dans ce cas, ne le chagrinait pas. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, sa vie était tellement pourrie qu'il y aurait renoncé sans problème.

Mais maintenant...

"Suis-moi, Alistair, nous allons délivrer Astérios, fit le Potionniste d'une voix égale.

\- Tu... tu acceptes de m'aider ?

\- Non. Mais il vaut mieux te seconder dans ce sauvetage. Tu es trop concerné, mon ami, tu ferais bêtise sur bêtise, l'entreprise échouerait et Merlin seul sait ce qu'il t'arriverait ensuite."

D'aucuns se seraient sentis offensés par ces mots, ou au moins horriblement vexés. Alistair, pour sa part, ignora ce sentiment. Les paroles de son compagnon n'étaient pas désobligeantes, elles reflétaient la vérité sans fard, comme à son habitude.

"Sev... avant d'y aller... tu accepterais..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le Maître des Potions le serra dans ses bras, sa silhouette disparaissant presque dans l'ombre géante du Minotaure.

Alistair lui rendit son étreinte.

Sans doute la dernière qu'ils auraient.

Personne n'allait leur voler cet instant.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ce fut une équipe réduite qui s'enfonça dans les bois, en direction de Cnossos. Les Crétois étaient repartis sur leurs terres, en compagnie de Circé et d'Asclépios, seuls étaient restés sur place les Sorciers avec leurs familiers. Eviter les patrouilles fut facile, les accidents naturels beaucoup moins. Albus en fit la désagréable expérience en tombant pour la troisième fois dans un marais.

"J'en ai ras la baguette, beugla-t-il, vivement qu'on rentre à la maison !"

Et tout le monde savait qu'il ne pensait pas à la ferme de Nomios en disant cela, mais au Poudlard du vingtième siècle, où il y avait plein de bonbons au citron et où la perspective d'inviter Ombrage pour le thé semblait moins pénible que celle d'affronter ici les Dieux et leurs chausse-trappes.

Rejoindre leur époque.

Severus pensait que ce moment n'allait pas tarder. S'ils délivraient le jeune Minotaure, ils lui donneraient le collier et alors ils auraient accompli la dernière volonté de Sir Arthur Evans. Logiquement, le Portoloin devrait s'enclencher pour leur retour.

Mais la logique et le Destin des Sorciers, cela faisait deux. Surtout quand les Dieux s'en mêlaient.

"Nous y sommes presque," murmura Alistair.

De fait, les murs des faubourgs de Cnossos se dessinaient derrière les arbres.

"Suivez-moi en file indienne et plus un mot, maintenant !"

Le périple jusqu'au Palais fut chaotique : la plupart des sentiers empruntés n'excédait pas une largeur d'homme, ce qui posait problème au Minotaure, et longeait souvent des poulaillers que la présence de Flûtiau et de Massacre affolaient. Par chance, ils purent bientôt plonger dans des caves communicantes avant que les soldats n'aient des soupçons.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces grandes jarres ? demanda Ron en chuchotant, tandis qu'ils longeaient des réserves.

\- Des piments locaux. Je vous déconseille d'y goûter, si vous ne voulez pas que votre langue entre en éruption."

Le rouquin se le tint pour dit mais prit quand même une poignée desdits piments. On ne savait jamais, cela pourrait leur être utile.

 **.**

"Voilà l'entrée du Labyrinthe. Je n'ai pas pu trouver une autre issue," avoua Alistair.

Devant le groupe des Sorciers s'étendait une place à l'écart des rues de la cité. Une double raison en interdisait la fréquentation par les Crétois : le lieu était un cul-de-sac en sous-sol contenant la plus effroyable prison du Royaume, et s'y trouver, _même par erreur,_ était puni de mort.

Désillusionnés, les adultes observèrent la disposition de l'endroit. Il n'y avait pas grand chose : de hauts murs sur les côtés, l'entrée proprement dite au fond, gardée par deux soldats au comportement nerveux, plus près de la cachette des Sorciers un puits.

"Pourquoi y a-t-il des seaux pleins sur la margelle ? avait demandé Albus dès qu'ils les avait remarqués.

\- C'est obligatoire. En cas d'incendie. Les maisons sont en bois ici et un seau d'eau sur un départ de feu peut parfois suffire à l'éteindre. _Oh attention_ , _c'est la relève de la garde !"_

Bien que se sachant invisibles, les Sorciers rentrèrent la tête, instinctivement.

"Zut ! Je connais ces remplaçants, ils sont nigauds mais pas du tout corruptibles, glissa le Minotaure. Leur seul défaut est leur gloutonnerie, ils sont friands de viande séchée. Je suis sûr qu'ils en ont sur eux, ils feraient tout pour en manger, même si cela leur est interdit pendant les gardes.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Ils ont pourtant l'air d'avoir seulement des galettes d'orge à leur ceinture.

\- Galettes qui sont bien épaisses, si vous m'en croyez. La viande est glissée dedans. Ces deux-là ont inventé le sandwich avant l'heure."

N'ayant rien de plus à détailler, les adultes rejoignirent les jeunes. Il fallait établir un plan d'attaque, et attaque était un bien grand mot, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire du bruit et d'attirer d'autres soldats, _donc..._

"Il va falloir ruser, dit Severus.

\- T'as toujours la Potion de Sommeil sur toi, fit Alistair, on pourrait la glisser par Magie dans leur sandwich ?

\- J'ai bien la Potion, mais elle ne peut être versée que dans un liquide.

\- Booon ! Va falloir trouver une autre idée.

\- Peut-être pas, fit Ron Weasley, j'ai la solution."

Et le conciliabule reprit.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Équipe un, _allez-y !_ chuchota Minerva, excitée comme jamais, équipe deux, _maintenant !_

Albus et elle avaient transfiguré des pierres en pies mécaniques, à l'apparence et au comportement semblable aux oiseaux bien connus pour être des voleuses d'objets brillants. Mais là, les vraies fausses pies s'en prenaient aux...

"Mes galettes ! fit le premier garde.

\- Les miennes !" fit le second.

Les oiseaux artificiels arrachèrent lesdites galettes de la ceinture des gardes et s'envolèrent avec sur le mur.

"C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire avec un _Wingardium Leviosa !_ gloussa le survivant, je suis sûr que Flitwick n'a jamais pensé à cet usage.

\- _Professeur_ Flitwick, Harry, et mets-là en veilleuse ! On va finir par t'entendre.

\- Rabat-joie !"

Mais Hermione avait raison, il fallait se tenir à carreau. Leur plan se déroulait du mieux possible.

En effet les soldats, furieux du vol de leur nourriture, avaient récupéré leur bien en grimpant sur le mur, l'un faisant la courte échelle à l'autre.

Ils ne soupçonnèrent jamais que leurs sandwichs avaient désormais un ingrédient de plus, et, ne voulant pas recommencer leur rodéo, mangèrent les galettes en deux bouchées.

Mal leur en prit. Le feu se déclencha dans leur bouche et ils n'eurent pas d'autres options pour l'éteindre que d'aller plonger leur tête entière dans les seaux.

"Je savais bien qu'ils seraient utiles, ces piments," pouffa Ron.

Les soldats burent, burent, et soudain... d'un _Levicorpus,_ Alistair et Albus ôtèrent les deux hommes de l'eau trafiquée à la Potion de Sommeil.

 _ **"RONFL !"**_

 _Parfait, ils vont en avoir pour des heures._

"La relève ne se fera pas avant la nuit. Nous avons le temps d'aller chercher Astérios, fit Alistair.

\- _**Tu**_ as le temps d'aller le chercher, coupa le Potionniste.

\- Tu n'viens pas ?

\- Non. Tu iras plus vite sans moi. Et je pourrais l'effrayer. De toi il n'aura pas peur."

Le Minotaure acquiesça, même s'il était conscient que son compagnon n'était pas sincère. Il devait poursuivre. S'il s'arrêtait pour parler, pour argumenter, il ne pourrait repartir.

Il vint à bout facilement des portes du Labyrinthe. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'un _Alohomora_ pour cela. Les verrous étaient à l'extérieur, tous l'avaient remarqué, surtout Potter qui semblait au bord du malaise. Sans doute cela lui rappelait-il quelque chose de douloureux.

Dès qu'il avança l'obscurité l'engloutit, et l'on ne perçut sa présence que par le bruit de ses pas qui finit par diminuer d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître.

"Ouf, cela va être un jeu d'enfant, maintenant ! s'enthousiasma le Survivant.

\- Ne crois pas cela, Harry, fit tristement le Potionniste,

le plus difficile commence."

...

* * *

* Les Champs-Élysées sont, dans la Mythologie grecque, le Paradis des âmes vertueuses.


	30. Amertumes

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Bon, je sais que je me répète mais ne me tuez pas à la fin. J'ai encore deux chapitres à écrire. (et peut-être un petit épilogue, si vous êtes sages)

 **.**

Prévoyez un mouchoir.

 _Bonne lecture quand même !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Amertumes

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair courait dans la lumière qui tapissait le labyrinthe. Un bien grand mot, lumière. Ce n'était guère plus qu'une pénombre au milieu des couloirs, les torches étant situées à leur extrémité. Mais peu lui importait, il connaissait l'endroit par coeur, et il _savait_ où trouver Astérios, le jeune Minotaure. Alors il courait, s'étonnant que le compte de ses pas d'un endroit connu à l'autre ne fut pas le même que dans ses souvenirs, avant de réaliser qu'il faisait aujourd'hui de plus grandes enjambées... et de se prendre par deux fois un linteau de porte car ses cornes, ses fichues cornes d'Homme-Taureau adulte, n'étaient pas faites pour passer sans problème en ce lieu.

Une rampe descendante lui permit de s'enfoncer plus encore dans la noirceur. Là-bas, aucune lueur. Il conjura une boule lumineuse qu'il lança dans le souterrain : le passage était de plus en plus étroit et la hauteur sous voûte de plus en plus basse.

Alistair avait envie d'exploser l'endroit, mais c'était suicidaire : tout le Labyrinthe lui tomberait dessus. Et sur Astérios.

 _Fichu sauvetage que ce serait._

Alors il calma sa rage, prit le chemin qui le mènerait vers celui qu'il venait chercher. Cela ne fut pas long. Trente secondes de progression au plus.

Astérios était adossé à la paroi sans bouger, les yeux fermés, la respiration à peine perceptible.

Dès qu'il le vit Alistair sut qu'il arrivait trop tard.

 **.**

 _Au dehors..._

"C'est pas normal ! soufflait Ron, un air inquiet peu commun pour lui sur le visage.

\- Weasley, il est parti depuis seulement trois minutes et vingt-sept secondes, grogna Severus.

\- J' parlais pas de votre compagnon mais du silence. On n'entend même plus les oiseaux chanter, alors que tout à l'heure...

\- Oui. Je déteste admettre cela mais vous avez raison : quelque chose les effraye. _Que tout le monde se mette en position de combat !"_

Les derniers mots avaient été chuchotés, pour ne pas donner l'éveil - enfin, pour ne pas précipiter l'imminente bagarre - et les Sorciers se déplacèrent. Un instant Severus envisagea de conserver Albus et Minerva sous le Sort de Désillusion mais y renonça : ne pas les voir pourrait être un handicap. Il avait besoin de savoir où ils étaient.

Tous trois formèrent la première ligne, les jeunes se repliant entre eux et la porte du Labyrinthe. Juste à temps. Les premiers soldats avançaient dans l'ombre des murs.

"Tiens, la Septième Compagnie... y'avait longtemps !" soupira Potter.

Cela n'allait pas être facile.

Pourvu qu'Alistair ne tarde pas à revenir.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La gorge étreinte, les yeux mouillés, le Minotaure adulte s'était approché du corps immobile d'Astérios.

Ce dernier n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Ses yeux clos, son museau rêche, tout indiquait que la vie le quitterait bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, d'heures au maximum.

Alistair n'avait plus de force pour la colère alors il se baissa, fit glisser ses doigts sur le bras décharné, joignant la main guère plus grande que celle d'un enfant. L'autre ne broncha pas. Etait-il seulement conscient de sa présence ?

De ses doigts libres, il fouilla sa ceinture, en sortit un objet doré.

Le Collier de Minos.

 _Fichu Artefact, tout ça, c'est de ta faute !_

Ce n'était pas vrai. Le bijou n'était qu'un accessoire, il le savait. Mais quand on ne peut s'en prendre aux Dieux ou au Destin, écraser leur instrument pouvait soulager. Un peu. Jamais longtemps.

A quoi bon ?

Il posa l'or sur la paume creuse et crevassée. Le Collier semblait trop lourd pour l'adolescent, victime indirecte de la folie de Minos, trop froid pour lui donner une ultime étincelle de vie. Pourtant...

La masse déposée réveilla quelque chose. Les naseaux eurent un souffle douloureux, un œil s'ouvrit, un seul.

Alistair baissa la lueur de sa boule lumineuse, l'enfant ne l'aurait pas supportée à pleine puissance. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, murmura :

"Nous sommes venus."

C'était tout, c'était rien et tellement à la fois.

Cela suffit à réveiller l'âme d'Astérios.

 **.**

 _Sur la place..._

" **A L'ATTAQUE !** cria de tous ses poumons le gradé de la Compagnie... _ **Arrghl !"**_

Sa bouche grande ouverte avait été la cible d'un jet précis. En l'occurrence d'un piment envoyé par Hermione, et le résultat fut le même que pour les deux sentinelles un peu plus tôt : dans la foulée le gradé fonça vers le seau trafiqué, but et...

 _ **RONFL !**_

"Un de chute ! jubila Ron.

\- Super, plus que vingt autres adversaires.

 _\- Severus attention, sur votre droite !_

 _-_ Je l'ai vu. _Stupéfix !_

\- Il en vient de plus en plus, s'inquiéta Minerva, il faut partir.

\- Pas sans Alistair !

\- Mais on ne peut pas l'attendre."

L'évidence glaça le Potionniste. S'ils patientaient, ils risquaient la défaite. S'ils partaient... _Non !_

"Weasley !

\- Euh, ou... oui ?

\- Allez chercher mon compagnon dans le labyrinthe.

\- Mais comment je vais faire pour le trouver ?

\- Suivez la lueur du GPS, fit-il en déclenchant le Sortilège, elle vous conduira à lui et vous permettra de sortir en suivant sa trace à l'envers."

Une fine bille de lumière jaillit de la main gauche du Potionniste, celle qui n'était pas occupée à jeter des maléfices cuisants, et partit dans les sombres profondeurs du dédale. Ron se dépêcha de la suivre.

Il n'était pas doué pour l'orientation, il le savait. Alors s'il se perdait...

L'avant-dernier Weasley ne se voyait pas dans un futur Musée, squelette illustrant l'antiquité crétoise. Il y avait d'autres façons de se faire remarquer.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"... et nous avons une fille, mon compagnon et moi... Sev dit que je la gâte trop mais il fait pareil : il lui donne des cadeaux quand il croit que je ne regarde pas. Bon d'accord, c'est des ingrédients pour Potions, il a des progrès à faire mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?... Sev, c'est quelqu'un. Ronchon comme pas deux, sarcastique, il semble au premier abord aussi froid qu'un glaçon - désolé, c'est vrai, vous connaissez pas les glaçons, en Crète - je veux dire qu'il est pas commode. Mais en privé il est chaleureux, il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille. Sa famille au sens large : Minerva et Albus qui sont comme ses parents, Nemo qui nous couve tous et qui sourit comme le Ravi de la crèche chaque fois qu'il voit la p'tite, Poppy - c'est une guérisseuse - qui n'arrête pas de le taquiner, et tant d'autres..."

Alistair ne pouvait tarir ses paroles. Quand le regard d'Astérios s'était connecté au sien, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi les digues avaient cédé : il s'était mis à raconter sa vie à l'adolescent qui ne semblait survivre que grâce aux mots et aux émotions qu'ils portaient. Les deux étaient dans une petite bulle, suffisamment étanche pour qu'un simple bruit de pas ne les en déloge.

 _BOUM !_

Une rencontre brutale entre un crâne et un étai, par contre.

"Weasley, que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes au fond d' la mine et vous poussez des wagonnets ? *

\- Hein ?

\- Cherchez pas, c'est moldu !... Que se passe-t-il dehors ?

\- On est attaqué.

\- C'était prévisible.

\- Il y a autre chose qui nous pend au nez. Les Professeurs sont de moins en moins maîtres de leurs nerfs. Ils sont déjà passés du _Stupéfix_ au Maléfice Cuisant. Si nous ne partons pas très vite, ils useront bientôt d'Impardonnables. Peut-être même du plus grave."

Alistair blêmit. Si cela arrivait, les Erinyes ne les laisseraient plus quitter cette époque, leur vengeance s'exerçant sur tous les meurtriers.

"Okay ! décida-t-il en prenant le corps du jeune Minotaure dans ses bras, on sort. Weasley, passez devant !"

Ron fit demi-tour, soulagé d'échapper aux entrailles de la terre.

"Et faites attention au...

 _BOUM !_

 _..._ deuxième étai," fit le Minotaure.

Il ramassa le rouquin assommé cette fois-ci pour le compte, le jucha sur son épaule et se dépêcha de partir. Des craquements sinistres se faisaient entendre. La galerie allait s'effondrer. Peut-être même tout le Labyrinthe.

 _Tant mieux !_

 _ **.**_

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"** _ **EXPELLIARMUS !"**_ crièrent ensemble Hermione et Harry.

Les deux soldats en face d'eux perdirent leur lance. Cela, c'était voulu. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, par contre, fut le fait que...

 _PAF !_

lesdites lances s'abattirent sur les jeunes Sorciers. C'était moins facile à réceptionner que des baguettes magiques.

"Bon sang, me dites pas qu'ils se sont assommés, _eux aussi ?_

\- Alistair, tu es de retour !

\- ... pour leur jouer un mauvais tour. Je parlais des soldats. Où en est la situation ?

\- Environ trente d'entre eux sont devant nous, déclara Severus tout en continuant de défendre ses lignes, et les autres tentent de nous contourner.

\- Bon, on va pas les attendre. _**Tous derrière moi !"**_

L'ordre avait claqué, faisant obéir les Sorciers comme un seul homme et reculer les assaillants, inquiets.

Alistair avait laissé tomber Ron et s'avançait, le jeune Minotaure toujours sur son épaule.

"Laissez-nous passer."

Un archer tenta de tirer. Sa flèche et son arc s'enflammèrent.

"Vous voulez toujours me défier ?"

Là, les soldats commencèrent à reculer, sans toutefois dégager le passage.

 _ **"Je suis le Minotaure Alistair, petit-fils de Poséidon, Grand Ébranleur de la Terre et j'ai accès à ses pouvoirs !"**_

La place commença à trembler, de plus en plus fort au fil des secondes, une crevasse apparut au milieu et ce fut la débandade parmi les Crétois, civils et militaire confondus.

"Prenez les mômes avec vous, nous partons."

Les Sorciers adultes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Traînant les jeunes inconscients derrière eux, ils suivirent l'Homme-Taureau lesté de son fardeau.

Personne ne les ennuya.

Il faut dire que les Crétois avaient d'autres soucis : la terre ne cessait pas ses hoquets terrifiants, faisant s'écrouler les murs les uns après les autres.

Ces _répliques_ n'avaient rien de naturel. Elles étaient dues à Poséidon, le Dieu aux yeux couleur d'algue.

Dominant la place, celui-ci donna ainsi à son descendant et ses amis l'occasion de quitter Cnossos sans coup férir.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

La nuit était tombée. Jeunes et vieux avaient marché pendant longtemps, s'orientant vers la côte et la falaise surplombant le nord de l'île, après la montagne que les autochtones appelaient Zeus endormi.**

Astérios contemplait les étoiles. Un spectacle aussi commun lui semblait le plus beau de tous, tant il en avait été privé. Alistair était à son côté, lançant des Sorts de Réchauffement sur lui dès qu'ils faiblissaient.

Un murmure parfois lui parvenait du groupe à proximité. Il savait qu'ils étaient les amis du Minotaure adulte et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pour lui.

Des amis, des frères, une famille ; tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu.

Etait-il envieux ? Peut-être. Un peu. Mais il était surtout heureux pour Alistair.

"Sev ? fit ce dernier à son compagnon qui approchait.

\- L'aube sera bientôt là. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- L'accompagner. Jusqu'à la fin."

 **.**

Le campement s'ébroua alors qu'Eos teintait de rose les roches abruptes.

"Le soleil, Astérios, le soleil est là !"

Un trait doré jaillit au-dessus des nuages et **Il** apparut sur son char. Hélios, le Dieu solaire.

"C'est ton grand-père, Astérios ! Laisse-toi pénétrer par ses rayons, laisse-le réchauffer ton corps et ton âme.

\- Alistair...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est inutile, il ne t'entend pas.

\- Mais...

\- Il est parti."

Plus aucun souffle n'animait le Minotaure des origines.

Alistair, les yeux pleins d'eau, allongea son corps sur le sol.

Les rais de lumière se concentrèrent autour de la Créature défunte et l'on assista à un prodige : la roche se creusa, engloutissant ce qui avait été chair.

 _Accueille-le parmi les Dieux, Hélios, puisqu'il ne le fut jamais parmi les hommes._

 **.**

Ils restèrent longtemps auprès de la tombe, puis ils se séparèrent. Ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner les uns des autres. Ils en avaient besoin pour sécher leurs yeux, reprendre le contrôle et pouvoir, de ce fait, aller de l'avant.

"Tout le monde est là ? demanda Albus après un moment.

\- Je crois, répondit Minerva, les enfants ?

\- Ils boivent à la source. Severus veille sur eux.

\- Il ne manque qu'Alistair, alors. Où est-il ?

 _ **Alistair ?!"**_

Silence.

Une angoisse ne tarda pas à monter dans le groupe Sorcier. Où ce fichu Minotaure était-il ?

Minerva allait questionner Severus quand elle le vit blanchir. Elle comprit.

"Vous ne sentez pas sa présence, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

 **.**

Par acquit de conscience ils fouillèrent toute la côte, épuisant presque leur Magie. Mais il fallut se rendre à l'évidence.

Alistair n'était plus.

...

* * *

* Réplique culte du film "Vive les femmes !"

** Le Mont Iouktas, près de Cnossos.


	31. Le Tsunami

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Avant-dernier chapitre, avec l'ultime épreuve sur l'île de Minos, pour les Sorciers.

 **.**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Le Tsunami

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Alistair avait disparu.

Le moral des Sorciers avait sombré, suite à ce coup du Sort, celui de Severus plus que tout autre, et, par conséquence, l'allant du groupe tant il en était l'âme.

Les pas s'étaient faits automatiques, les chemins furent avalés sans voir les alentours, les destinations atteintes sans même s'en rendre compte.

Au sommet de la falaise nord de l'île, au-dessus du port d'Héraklion, ils retrouvèrent Flûtiau et Massacre qu'ils avaient laissés là. Tous deux leur firent d'abord fête avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand elles surent, les Créatures, peinées, prirent sur elles : il fallait tenir les humains à bout de pattes.

Alors ils s'étaient partagés leur mission. D'un regard de ses yeux vert pâle, le Chien des Enfers avait intimé à Harry de marcher en première ligne, à gauche du Potionniste, lui occupant le flanc droit de ce dernier, tandis que le Féli-Dragon allait se glisser entre Ron et Hermione, juste derrière eux.

Cela avait marché, dans une certaine mesure : Severus s'était mis à caresser la fourrure brute canine et les Gryffondors avaient enroulé autour de leurs doigts les filaments soyeux du côté Fléreur de Flûtiau. Ils semblaient ainsi le retenir, alors que c'était lui qui en fait les tirait, les guidait.

Un semblant de rythme revint,

et la petite troupe alla au devant de sa dernière épreuve en Terre de Minos.

 **.**

"Descendons-nous ? demanda Albus, peu enthousiaste à la vue des escaliers qui menaient au ras des flots, soixante mètres plus bas.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, murmura Severus, nous manquons de nourriture, et c'est le seul endroit où nous avons peu de chance de croiser des soldats."

Agreus leur avait dit qu'Héraklion était un endroit à part, que Minos n'étendait pas son emprise sur ce port hébergeant de nombreux marins étrangers, peu enclins à supporter l'autorité du Roi.

... _un endroit idéal pour se cacher, au moins provisoirement,_ avait pensé le Potionniste.

Il donna le signal. La descente se fit facilement. N'en déplaise aux craintes du Directeur, les emplacements taillés dans le roc étaient solides et leur agencement bien pensé : le tracé en zigzags permettait à chaque volée d'avoir une hauteur de marche acceptable - après tout, c'était pensé pour le petit gabarit des Crétois - et leur architecte avait poussé le raffinement jusqu'à implanter une aire de repos, dans un virage sur deux. Et c'est d'ailleurs dans l'avant-dernière épingle à cheveux qu'ils retrouvèrent...

" _Lemnos ?!_ Par quel hasard...

\- Je rentre chez moi. J'ai une maison, ici.

\- Je croyais que vous deviez rester à la ferme ? fit Minerva.

\- Je n'ai pas pu tenir. Les animaux n'arrêtaient pas de ruer, de crier. J'ai préféré partir.

\- Hum, bizarre ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas notre problème, dit Albus, cher ami, acceptez-vous de descendre avec nous ces dernières marches ?"

Le vieux Crétois sourit. Il aimait bien ces envoyés des Dieux parfois maladroits, souvent perspicaces et terriblement attachants. Il s'inclina :

"J'en serais très honoré," répondit-il.

Il glissa son bras sous celui de Minerva et, cahin-caha, descendit avec elle les derniers degrés avant les quais du port.

"C'est bizarre ! fit Harry à ses deux acolytes, j'ai l'impression de voir un mariage qui avance."

Le sourire de Minerva s'accentua. Lemnos, qui avait entendu, rougit un peu.

Ce gamin avait de drôles d'idées, quand même.

 **.**

Harry avait peut-être fait une réflexion en l'air, mais les Crétois présents semblaient partager son point de vue. Et Lemnos se faisait interpeller par les marins en goguette.

"Qu'a-t-il dit ? Je n'ai rien compris, avoua Minerva.

\- Normal, c'est de l'égyptien. Il a dit qu'il était temps que je me trouve une épouse, avant d'être momifié par les vents du Nord

\- Ça, c'est une phrase qu'on n'associera jamais avec moi ! fit le Directeur.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua la Professeure, venimeuse, parce qu'il est notoire que vous n'aimez pas les femmes ou parce que vous êtes déjà momifié, et que personne n'a osé vous le dire ?

\- Euh... joker !

\- Si vous préférez les hommes, je peux vous en présenter, chez Monsieur Claudius, fit Lemnos, obligeant.

\- Non merci ! J'ai décidé d'arrêter.

\- Il a des problèmes de baguette," l'acheva Minerva.

Albus, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais raison d'elle, fit semblant de ne pas se préoccuper de ses mots et s'éloigna. Vers les quais. Et ses marins. Qui, parlant crétois, avaient parfaitement compris la conversation. Aussi l'un d'eux se détacha des autres et commença ce qui ne pouvait être qualifié que de drague.

Le vieux Sorcier rougit, blêmit et fit aussitôt demi-tour, laissant planté là son soupirant.

"Sans commentaire ! fit-il à ses amis tandis qu'il passait devant eux.

Les humains n'osèrent émettre un mot, ni même broncher.

Massacre et Flûtiau, par contre...

Les deux s'esclaffaient, roulant sur le sol, prouvant par là-même que le rire n'était pas seulement le propre de l'homme, mais aussi celui des Créatures.

Et tant pis pour la Charité.

 **.**

"Voilà, je vous propose de manger là," fit le vieux Crétois.

L'endroit que désignait Lemnos était une gargote dont l'enseigne affichait pompeusement _A la tête du Sanglier d'Erymanthe. *****_

"Beurk, ça ressemble à l'auberge de mon frère... en plus sale.

\- Albus ! Nous n'avons pas les moyens de faire les difficiles.

\- Mais, Minnie...

\- Entrons !"

Le Directeur était bien décidé à ne pas mettre un pied dans ce nid à poussière, et était même prêt à implorer les Dieux pour qu' **Ils** lui fournissent un prétexte pour rester dehors.

Coïncidence ou non, ce fut à ce moment-là que les choses basculèrent.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 **"WHOUUUUUUUUUU !"**

Le hurlement à la mort de Massacre glaça tout le monde.

Les Sorciers qui étaient déjà entrés dans la gargote en ressortirent, alarmés.

"Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Lemnos, vos animaux semblent affolés."

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls : chèvres attachées, poules aux pattes liées, oiseaux siffleurs dans leur cage, tous tentaient de recouvrer la liberté.

"Flûtiau, qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda Severus au Féli-Dragon.

Gémissant, le jeune Hybride ne put que désigner le large, là où le ciel s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde.

"Lemnos, qu'y a-t-il dans cette direction ?

\- Le port d'Akrotiri. Mais il est à plus de quarante lieues d'ici.

\- Sur quelle île ?

\- Théra."

 **.**

Ce nom foudroya le Potionniste, qui devint blanc comme de la craie.

"Merlin, c'est vrai ! C'était à cette époque.

\- Mais _**quoi ?!**_ demanda Albus qui se retenait avec peine de secouer son Professeur.

\- L'explosion du volcan de Théra. La mort sera sur nous dans moins de trente minutes."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Il.. il plaisante, hein ? bégaya Ron.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Hermione, la terrible explosion de Théra, connue à notre époque sous le nom de Santorin, a été très meurtrière.

\- Mais cette île est loin ! Quarante lieues, ça doit faire dans les... cent-cinquante kilomètres. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

\- Beaucoup. Si je me souviens bien, en explosant le volcan s'est affaissé sur lui-même et a provoqué en retour un Tsunami.

\- Un Tsunaquoi ?

\- Un raz-de-marée, si tu préfères. Une gigantesque vague de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut qui détruit tout un fois arrivée sur les côtes d'autres îles. Et nous sommes les premiers sur sa route."

La peur s'empara des Sorciers, et pas seulement : les marins, Crétois et étrangers, avaient écouté les explications de la jeune fille et n'étaient pas en reste. Pourtant, ils paraissaient plus résignés qu'autre chose.

"Pourquoi ne tentent-ils pas de fuir dans les hauteurs ?

\- Ils croient que leur Destin est écrit, et leur fin inévitable.

\- **Certainement pas !"**

Les deux mots avaient claqué au milieu du silence .

"Severus...

\- Non, Albus, je ne laisserai pas ces gens attendre la mort sans rien faire ! Ils peuvent être sauvés.

\- Comment ?

\- Il reste une vingtaine de minutes avant que la vague n'arrive. Les plus costauds d'entre eux peuvent monter l'escalier jusqu'au sommet de la falaise, ils y seront à l'abri.

\- Et les autres ? Les plus vieux, les femmes enceintes ?

\- Nous les aiderons... _par tous nos moyens !"_

 _ **.**_

Convaincre les marins ne fut guère aisé mais une fois de plus, l'aide de Lemnos fut précieuse.

 _"Écoutez-le !_ avait-il dit en désignant Severus, _cet homme est un protégé du Seigneur Poséidon, il sait de quoi il parle !_

Après cela, les premiers départs se firent dans la minute. Les plus rapides, hommes ou femmes se lancèrent à l'assaut des marches salvatrices.

"Pour ceux-là, c'est bon.

\- Combien en reste-t-il ?

\- Une centaine.

\- Massacre peut monter avec deux enfants sur le dos. Flûtiau peut s'envoler avec un adulte dans ses griffes. Mais les autres...

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faudra les faire transplaner.

 **.**

La course contre la mort fit donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes aux Sorciers et à leurs Familiers. En plusieurs allers-retours, les quais se vidèrent. Juste à temps. Mais cette course leur avait coûté cher en énergie Magique.

Encore au port, Severus contemplait la vague qui allait bientôt détruire toute la côte nord de l'île et qui avançait, inexorablement.

"Mon ami ?

\- _Que..._ Lemnos, tu n'es pas parti ?

\- J'ai préféré laisser ma place à d'autres.

\- Je t'emmène.

\- Mais tu es fatigué !

\- Pour ce dernier voyage, ce sera _nous deux_ ou personne."

Et ils transplanèrent, quelques secondes avant l'impact.

Mais le vieux Crétois avait raison, Severus était au bord de l'épuisement. Faute d'énergie, ils se matérialisèrent deux volées de marches avant le sommet.

Le haut de la vague les cueillit et les projeta sur les rochers.

Etourdi, le Maître des Potions sentit des mains saisir les siennes tandis que des griffes s'enfonçaient dans ses vêtements, tirant son corps hors de l'eau.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Plus tard, bien plus tard._

Le soleil crétois brillait au dessus d'eux.

Ron fut le premier à reprendre conscience. Il se leva. Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagall, tous les siens étaient là. Ils s'éveillaient aussi.

Quand aux autres...

"Où sont-ils ?

\- Qui ? fit Hermione.

\- Les Crétois. Ceux qu'on a pu sauver."

La Sorcière se mit debout, s'étira. Son regard se posa sur les quatre points cardinaux.

"Ils sont morts.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Mais c'est impossible, nous avons tout fait pour qu'ils restent en vie !"

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

"Ils sont morts... il y a des siècles. Vois !"

Et elle désigna un long ruban de route goudronnée qui serpentait le long de la falaise, tandis que dans le ciel, la trace d'un avion troublait l'azur de sa balafre.

 **.**

Ils étaient rentrés au vingtième siècle.

...

* * *

 ***** Capturer le sanglier d'Erymanthe était un des douze travaux d'Hercule.


	32. Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Chers lecteurs/lectrices... j'ai une faveur à vous demander !

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, mais la semaine prochaine il y aura un épilogue où je compte éclaircir certains détails de l'histoire. Si jamais il y a des points qui vous turlupinent, n'hésitez pas à me demander des explications et j'essaierai de vous les apporter. (peut-être sous la forme d'une succession de drabbles.)

En attendant, _bonne lecture !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Retrouvailles

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ils étaient revenus au vingtième siècle.

Ils auraient dû sauter de joie,

pourtant,

ils contemplaient le ruban goudronné de la route comme s'il était la pire incongruité qu'ils aient jamais vu.

Ils avaient du mal à réaliser.

"On est rentrés ? On est... chez nous ?" chuchota Granger.

Même l'esprit cartésien de la jeune fille peinait à accepter ce fait.

Parce que l'époque de Minos les tenait toujours dans ses griffes.

Trois jours.

Ils avaient passés trois jours si denses - une éternité - à l'âge du bronze, dans une île peuplée de Dieux, de Héros et de Créatures, où les gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés avaient tissé des liens avec eux, où ces mêmes personnes avaient été des alliées ou des ennemies, mais surtout,

où lesdites personnes les avaient acceptés tels qu'ils étaient. Et maintenant, prendre conscience qu'ils avaient quitté ce monde leur laissait un terrible sentiment de perte. A cela s'ajoutait l'incertitude quand au sort des Crétois qu'ils avaient mis hors de portée du Tsunami : avaient-ils survécu ?

Ron Weasley avait encore dans les oreilles les cris et le martèlement des pieds nus sur le sol, quand il s'était lancé lui aussi dans la montée des escaliers, un bébé sous le bras. Ne pouvant transplaner, c'était sa seule façon d'aider les habitants à se mettre à l'abri. Quand il était arrivé au sommet, pantelant, il avait tendu l'enfant à une femme, ne se souciant pas de savoir si elle était sa mère ou non et il s'était écroulé à l'orée des marches, juste avant que LA Vague ne détruise le port et les maisons d'Héraklion.

Dans le bruit et la fureur, Albus et Minerva avaient transplané beaucoup de personnes valides. Les deux anciens avaient eu la sagesse de ne pas téléporter les gens tous en haut, mais deux volées de marches avant le sommet ; ainsi ils avaient économisé leur Magie, précieuse pour la suite. La quiétude actuelle de l'île leur donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient rêvé tout cela mais les bleus sur leurs bras, dus aux Crétois terrifiés qui les avaient agrippés avec l'énergie du désespoir leur disait le contraire.

Massacre, le Chien des Enfers, avait fait plusieurs allers-retours pour monter les enfants affaiblis, blessés ou malades. Flûtiau, lui...

Le Féli-Dragon avait porté des femmes enceintes proche du terme - que l'on ne pouvait faire transplaner - dans une voile repliée et nouée à ses pattes. Ainsi, en quelques coups d'ailes, ils les avait mises à l'abri, à la garde de celles et ceux qui étaient déjà au sommet.

Hermione et Harry avaient fait tout leur possible, mais, s'ils savaient transplaner, ils manquaient d'expérience et d'endurance en la matière. Ils ne firent que deux trajets jusqu'en haut des marches, se contentant par la suite de porter secours aux grimpeurs dans leurs derniers mètres.

Et Severus...

Il n'avait pas compté son énergie.

Ses transplanages s'étaient enchaînés à une cadence infernale qui aurait dû l'épuiser en cinq minutes, mais le Sorcier avait semblé tenir. Comment ? Nul ne le savait. Pas même lui, s'il avait eu le temps de se poser la question.

Dans une sorte d'ivresse il s'était retrouvé au ras de l'eau à la fin, contemplant les quais vides, signe que sa mission était achevée mais ne pouvant se résoudre à rejoindre les autres. Le Tsunami avançait vers la côte, fascinant, dangereux, mortel...

Si cela n'avait été la présence de Lemnos, il n'aurait pas bougé.

La déferlante les avait cueillis alors qu'ils se matérialisaient presque au sommet, les drossant sur le roc. Il avait vu Harry courir vers lui et prendre sa main, Flûtiau le crochetant de ses griffes. Et les deux l'avaient sauvé.

Maintenant...

A la limite de l'a-pic, il contemplait les flots assagis qui caressaient les quais bétonnés de l'Héraklion moderne. _Merlin, tant de siècles sont passés depuis le raz-de-marée mais pour nous, cela ne fait que quelques heures !_

Comment pouvaient-ils composer avec cela ?

Comment pouvait-il, personnellement, reprendre le cours du présent ? Il avait tant perdu là-bas. Ils avaient modifié le passé et Alistair, son compagnon d'âme, s'était volatilisé.

Plus de prises de tête, désormais, avec le Minotaure, plus de soupirs désespérés devant _ses_ errements, plus besoin de réparer _ses_ bêtises.

Plus de _ses_ bras qui l'enlacent. Et de sa tendresse qui fait s'envoler les bleus au cœur d'un seul regard, d'un seul sourire.

Disparus.

Et pas que.

Plus de Nemo aux yeux complices, plus d'Elspeth.

Il n'entendrait plus jamais la fillette crier :

 _ **"PAPA !"**_

Ce mot qu'il chérissait par dessus tout.

 _ **"PAPA, JE SUIS LÀ !"**_

 _Hein ?_

Rêvait-il ou bien son esprit avait-il fini par battre la campagne ?

"Mais c'est la p'tite !" s'étonnait Albus.

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Dans les herbes la silhouette menue d'Elspeth Hellfire, sa fille adoptive, courait vers lui.

 _ **Ouch !**_

Elle lui avait sauté au cou.

"Par quel prodige ?

\- C'est Madame Kostic qui nous a amenés.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais. Eh mais, une minute !... Tu as dit _**nous**_ **?** Qui t'accompagne ?

\- Ben, Papa Alistair ! Il est revenu au Bar des Louchébems il y a quatre heures. Et nous en sommes partis juste maintenant.

\- Où est-il ? **O** _ **U - EST - IL ?!**_

 _ **-**_ Oh par Merlin ! fit un timbre faiblard, met la sourdine, Sev, j'ai les oreilles sensibles en ce moment."

Cette voix...

 **.**

Tous s'étaient redressés. Severus avait laissé glisser sa fille jusqu'au sol.

La masse du Minotaure était toujours aussi impressionnante. C'était bien Alistair, mais un Alistair qui semblait avoir pris dix cuites d'affilée, bien qu'il ne sentît pas l'alcool.

"Tu es rentré depuis quatre heures ? demanda le Potionniste d'un ton beaucoup trop calme.

\- Cinq, en fait. J'suis d'abord passé par Poudlard où j'ai pris un r'montant. Et j'ai r'mis ça chez Nemo. Et puis on est v'nus.

\- _**PAR LES COUILLES DE SALAZAR, DEPUIS L'AUBE ON TE CROIT DISPARU, ET TOI, TU... TU MUSARDES ?!**_

\- Aïe ! Pas si fort.

\- **JE CRIE SI JE VEUX ! EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU NOUS AS** **FAIT** **ENDURER ?**

\- Désolé, mais je...

\- **TU AURAIS PU ÊTRE LÀ À NOTRE ARRIVÉE, POUR NOUS RASSURER !**

\- Bon."

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas l'heur de se faire entendre, Alistair fit la seule chose qui s'imposait : il bâillonna Severus de sa main.

"Shhhh !"

Le Potionniste frissonna.

Les yeux bruns s'ancrèrent dans la détresse des obsidiennes.

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

Ces mots... c'était tout ce dont avait besoin son compagnon.

Severus semblait sur le point de s'écrouler, ses liens coupés comme ceux d'une marionnette. Alors deux bras l'entourèrent et l'instant d'après, il pleurait contre _son_ Minotaure, le seul être dont il acceptait tout.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"J'pouvais pas faire autrement, Sev, c'était impossible." murmura Alistair.

Le calme était revenu.

Ils étaient tous en cercle, assis sur des pierres issues de la falaise, et le Minotaure racontait ce qu'il s'était passé et _pourquoi_ , surtout, il n'était pas venu les voir dès leur réveil.

"Il faut que vous sachiez que le retour dans une époque est toujours plus épuisant que le voyage inverse. Aussi, quand j'ai senti que je repartais, je n'ai même pas tenté de vous avertir en criant, je savais que j'aurais besoin de la moindre miette d'énergie. J'avais raison : dès que j'ai atterri dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, j'ai eu un vertige.

\- Tu es tombé dans les pommes ?

\- Presque, mais pas tout à fait. Heureusement pour le Professeur Flitwick.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben, j'étais tellement épuisé que j'ai usé de mes dernières forces pour m'écrouler sur un fauteuil. Je n'avais pas vu que Filius dormait dedans.

\- Ouille !

\- Mouais, enfin Poppy est venue à mon aide et nous l'avons secouru. Lui et le fauteuil vont très bien.

Après quelques minutes, j'avais suffisamment récupéré pour aller fouiller mes bagages et trouver mon Miroir à Double Sens. J'ai donc prévenu Madame Kostic de mon retour. Elle est venue.

\- Et elle ne pouvait pas t'expédier ici directement ?

\- Non, pour la même raison. Je n'avais pas assez récupéré. J'avais comme une gueule de bois. Poppy m'a donné une Potion de Force et la patronne et moi sommes allés au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Elspeth venait de rentrer. J'étais content de la voir, elle me racontait des histoires de Dragons auxquelles je ne comprenais rien, mais ce fut le fondant du Gratin Dauphinois de Nemo qui me remit d'aplomb. Suffisamment pour venir en Crète.

\- Alors c'était cela, votre 'remontant' ? sourit Minerva.

\- Oui. La nourriture a toujours été ma meilleure médecine.

Bien sûr, il me faudra - et à vous aussi - du repos dans les jours à venir. Mais au moins nous sommes rentrés, et en un seul morceau. C'est tout ce qui importe."

Et le regard qu'il leur lança renforça ses propos : ils étaient tout ce qui lui importait.

Sa famille.

 **.**

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard._

Les Sorciers rassemblaient leurs affaires, devant partir bientôt.

Assise au bord des escaliers, Minerva était songeuse.

"Minnie, nous y allons !

\- Hum ? Pardon, Albus, je rêvais.

\- Je vois cela. Un Gallion pour vos pensées ?

\- c'est juste... une impression. Je crois que j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose de très important, dans le passé.

\- Un peu tard pour s'en préoccuper. Venez, vous ne pouvez plus rien y faire maintenant, de toute façon."

La Professeure obéit. Mais par Merlin, que c'était agaçant !

Qu'avait-elle oublié d'accomplir ?

 _ **.**_

 _A la ferme de Nomios._

 _ **"GROIIIIIIIIIINK !**_

 _ **-**_ Désolée, Capitaine Ostéoporos, fit Akeso qui avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire, mais la Sorcière Minerva n'a pas pensé à vous remétamorphoser en Humains, vous et vos hommes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cependant...

Circé a promis de s'occuper de votre cas. Elle cherchera une Potion pour vous délivrer de cette forme,

mais cela prendra du temps.

Après tout, elle n'a que sept ans."

.

o-O-o

.

Voilà, une nouvelle aventure de terminée pour nos héros.

Pensez-vous que les Dieux les laisseront tranquilles ?

Mon œil ! comme disait le Cyclope.

 **...**


	33. Epilogues

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair est à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : le Trio d'Or, Albus, Severus, Minerva, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Presque deux-cents reviews... YAHOU !

Merci à celles et ceux qui les ont postés : AvaTarbleu, celtica25, Guest, Karozthor the Necromagus, Lilou0803, Mary12, Matsuyama, Miss lyli, Mjoern, PetitLutin22, Quetsche et, bien sûr, ma chère Fantomette. Vous êtes des lecteurs/lectrices formidables !

 **.**

Voilà, c'est la toute fin de cette histoire que j'ai eu grand plaisir à écrire, avec un mini-bonus après le mot FIN.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Se détacher de ses ombres - Épilogues

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus était resté, il voulait arpenter la terre de Crète une dernière fois. Seul.

Alistair n'avait pas protesté, il était parti avec les autres.

"Je demanderai à Madame Kostic de venir te chercher," avait-il murmuré avant de s'en aller.

Le Maître des Potions avait failli se mettre en colère - _il n'était pas un enfant qu'on vient prendre à la sortie de l'école, par Merlin !_ \- mais il s'était calmé. Son cher Minotaure craignait qu'il ne puisse rentrer par ses propres moyens, rien de plus, et vu sa fatigue... cela se comprenait.

 **.**

Ainsi le Potionniste marchait d'un pas lent en direction de la falaise où était enterré Astérios, le Minotaure des origines. La chaleur de l'après-midi l'entourait sans l'agresser et il s'en étonna, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient revenus au printemps, point de départ de leur voyage. L'herbe était constellée de fleurs, l'air parfumé de senteurs douces et l'azur à peine voilé de nuées s'étirant comme des bouts de coton malmenés. Une très belle après-midi, qui frôlait la perfection dans le fait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans les parages.

 _Zut, j'ai pensé cela trop vite ! Un homme est là._

Un homme ? Celui qu'il voyait avait perdu ce titre depuis bien longtemps.

"Asclépios.

\- Tiens, ce n'est plus Grand-Père ? questionna le susnommé, un brin taquin.

\- Si, mais..."

Mais il avait du mal. Au visage mûr de son ancêtre se superposait l'adolescent rieur d'il y avait trente-six siècles, celui qui n'était pas encore le Dieu de la Guérison.

Celui qui avait failli ne pas l'être.

Comme s'il avait suivi ses pensées, et sans doute était-ce le cas, Asclépios cessa de sourire et s'approcha de lui.

"Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, là-bas, tu sais ?

\- Tu serais revenu vers la médecine sans moi.

\- Ne crois pas cela. J'étais vraiment décidé à abandonner mon Art. Et toi..."

 _Lui_ avait eu besoin des services du jeune médecin pour soigner Potter et veiller sur Bébé-Neville - ou plutôt, Aristée. Et cela avait suffi pour ranimer l'étincelle qui allait conduire à tant d'années de pratique, jusqu'à la Guerre de Troie.

"Severus !

\- Hmm ? Pardon, Grand-Père, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

L'esprit du Potionniste était parti dans les souvenirs qu'il avait du passé, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas senti les doigts de son ancêtre se poser sur sa joue. Sa joue mouillée.

"Pourquoi tant d'émotions, mon petit ? fit le Dieu-Guérisseur.

\- Ils me manquent. Et j'ai peur que leur destin n'ait été funeste, après notre départ."

Inutile de préciser : Severus parlait de ceux qu'il avait connu dans l'antiquité crétoise. Ceux qui l'avaient marqué et qu'il avait perdu.

"Est-ce que cela adoucirait ta peine si je te disais ce qu'ils sont devenus ?"

Un hochement de tête et un pauvre sourire furent les seules réponses du Potionniste.

"Bien. Mais cela va prendre du temps. Asseyons- nous !"

Ce qu'ils firent.

 **.**

"Je craignais que Minos ne s'en prenne à ceux de la Maison de Nomios.

\- Et tu avais raison, il s'en est pris à eux... ou du moins il a essayé. Trois jours après le retour d'Agreus, d'Akeso, du bébé, de Circé et moi-même à la ferme, il a débarqué avec plusieurs escouades.

\- _Il les a blessés ?!_

\- Non, rassure-toi, il n'en a pas eu le temps. En premier lieu, ton ancien élève leur a envoyé des essaims d'abeilles.

\- Ce cher Neville ! Avec un peu d'entraînement il aurait fait un Serpentard acceptable.

\- Si tu le dis. Ensuite un grand Taureau blanc s'est avancé vers le Roi.

\- Poséidon ?!

\- Oui **. Il** a fait comprendre à Minos que s'il persistait dans son désir de vengeance, il ne resterait bientôt plus rien de son Palais. Le Souverain était rancunier mais pas fou, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le Dieu des Mers. Alors il est reparti...

Je suis resté avec tes amis pendant quelque temps, assez pour assister au mariage d'Agreus et d'AKeso, puis j'ai pris la mer. J'ai su plus tard qu'ils avaient eu d'autres enfants, dont les descendants vivent toujours sur cette terre.

Ah ! Il y a aussi une nouvelle que tu pourras partager avec tes amis. Circé a réussi huit ans plus tard à rendre leur forme première aux cochons transformés par Minerva...

\- ... ce que cette dernière avait oublié de faire. Elle n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler. D'autres "nouvelles" ?

\- Oui. Mais pour cela, il faut nous déplacer. Viens !" fit le Dieu.

Et ils disparurent brusquement.

 **.**

"Où sommes-nous ?

\- Au sommet des anciens escaliers qui menaient à Héraklion. Je veux te montrer quelque chose."

Asclépios se dirigea vers une stèle offerte aux quatre vents.

"Cette pierre a été gravée juste après l'explosion de Santorin et le Tsunami qui en a résulté. Elle est rédigée en Linéaire A, langue que même Sir Evans n'a pas pu déchiffrer, mais toi, tu _peux_ la lire !"

Severus s'approcha. C'était une invocation aux Dieux des habitants de l'ancienne Héraklion, un grand Ex-Voto qui les remerciait d'avoir épargné la population.

 _Et rien sur nous. C'était bien la peine d'avoir fait tout le travail !_

Il était injuste, il le savait. Pourquoi s'offusquer de cela ? On ne se souvient jamais des hommes qui portent secours, c'est une règle quasi universelle.

"Pas si sûr, lis ce qui est gravé au bas de la stèle, murmura Asclépios en écartant les cailloux sur le sol.

Au-dessous de la ligne maculée de terre étaient écrits sept mots.

 _Merci, amis._

 _Que les Dieux vous protègent._

"Qui ?

\- Lemnos. Il a vécu encore deux ans après le Tsunami.

Il ne vous a jamais oubliés dans ses prières."

 **.**

Severus contemplait encore la stèle quand Asclépios lui prit le bras.

"Madame Kostic vient d'arriver. Je pars, je sais qu'il y a des choses dont elle veut te parler."

Et le Dieu-Guérisseur s'évanouit dans les airs, laissant son descendant avec la Statue Vivante.

"Maître Snape, je dois vous remercier.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour avoir mené à bien votre mission. Elle n'était pas évidente.

\- Mené à bien ? Je n'ai... _nous_ n'avons fait que subir ! Et les miens...

\- Justement. C'est d'eux dont je veux vous parler. D'un en particulier."

 _Là, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela._

"Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

\- Rien que vous ne m'ayez déjà donné.

Voyez-vous, à mes yeux la Mission des Dieux n'était pas la plus importante. Ce que je voulais, c'est qu'au travers du voyage dans le temps, loin de votre époque et de ses préjugés - de _vos_ préjugés - vous vous rapprochiez de l'un de vos élèves.

\- Harry.

\- Oui.

Veillez sur lui, Maître Snape. Sa vie et la vôtre en dépendent.

\- Pardon ?"

Consoude Kostic soupira, presque _malheureuse._

"J'ai, entre autres pouvoirs, celui de voir les différents avenirs possibles. Il n'y a qu'une infime possibilité de bonheur pour Harry dans le futur : le cas où vous l'accepterez dans votre famille, en tant que fils, en tant que grand frère.

\- Mais je peux veiller sur lui de l'extérieur ! fit Severus dont le cœur s'emballait.

\- Cela ne suffira pas. Vous ne pourrez pas tout le temps être derrière lui, surtout quand il quittera Poudlard. Et ses amis aussi partiront, le quitteront.

Harry Potter est un écorché vif, assez semblable à vous, et sa solitude l'emmènera vers le côté obscur. Et vous,

vous vous sentirez tellement coupable de ne pas l'avoir aidé que vous ne pourrez le contrer. Vous serez sa première victime."

 _Oh, Lily !_

"Je ne veux pas que cela arrive ! Pott... _Harry_ est un vrai poison, mais je devrais pouvoir le supporter. Dès que je rentre en Angleterre, je fais une demande d'adoption.

\- Bon courage ! De mon côté je tenterai quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous verrez."

 _Ah, c'est pas vrai, elle est aussi énigmatique que mon cher Directeur ! Encore heureux que ses yeux ne puissent scintiller,_ pensa-t-il.

Puis il réfléchit.

Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas de se faire avoir _encore une fois ?_

 _ **.**_

"Avant que vous ne partiez, fit-elle enfin, j'aimerai vous donner trois objets, trois Artefacts qui vous seront certainement utiles."

\- Trois Artefacts dont vous _savez_ qu'ils me seront utiles dans l'avenir.

\- Oui, admit-elle sans se démonter, les voici sous forme réduite : la Balance et l'Épée de Thémis, Déesse de la Justice, et le Miroir de la Vérité.

\- Cela augure des ennuis futurs.

\- Toujours. Vous faites partie de mon équipe, je vous le rappelle. Et votre famille aussi par extension. Vous devriez en parler avec Potter, d'ailleurs, avant qu'il ne se décide pour l'adoption.

\- Certainement pas ! Il signerait rien que pour cela.

\- Peut-être."

 _Sûrement._

Severus pesa le pour et le contre : entrer dans l'équipe des Enquêteurs Internationaux était dangereux pour le gamin, soit, mais pas plus qu'un poste chez les Aurors. D'un autre côté, il aurait une famille à rallonge dans les deux mondes,

et chacun veillerait sur lui,

l'aimerait...

Et il pourrait lui inculquer quelques valeurs serpentardes.

Yesss !

"Permettez-moi de me retirer, Madame, j'ai une proposition à faire à un Gryffondor de ma connaissance," dit le Potionniste, avec un sourire à faire s'évanouir un Détraqueur.

Il transplana.

 **.**

Consoude Kostic resta un instant sur la falaise.

Les prochains mois, les prochaines années allaient être intéressantes _. Très_ intéressantes.

 **.**

o-O-o

FIN

o-O-o

.

 **.**

 **Bonus**

 **.**

 _Londres, dix jours plus tard. Étude de notaires Rickman, Mackensie et Fyfe._

 ** _._**

La porte de la prestigieuse officine s'ouvrit, faisant lever les yeux à la secrétaire.

"Oh, Maître Rickman, vous êtes enfin revenu !

\- Je vais et je viens, Miss Farewell, c'est le lot des chasseurs d'héritiers comme moi.

\- Je sais, mais... cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu.

\- Et cela sera ma dernière apparition : je prends ma retraite.

\- Oh !"

La jeune femme accusa le coup. Alan Rickman était le plus vieil associé de l'étude, contemporain de Monsieur Fyfe Senior, et l'un de ses piliers. Ne plus l'avoir avec eux allait laisser un vide.

Revenant à elle, la secrétaire ne put s'empêcher d'approcher le bureau de son aîné. L'homme aux cheveux blancs rangeait dans une caisse ses effets personnels et ceux professionnels qu'il souhaitait garder. Notamment la plaque de bureau où s'étalait son nom, _Maître Alan H. Rickman._

"Quelque chose vous intrigue ? fit l'homme, surprenant le regard fixé sur l'objet.

\- C'est juste que... rougit-elle, cela fait dix ans que je travaille ici, et je n'ai jamais su à quoi correspondait le H de votre nom.

\- Vraiment ?"

La secrétaire rougit encore plus.

"Ce n'est pas un secret, Miss Farewell, mes parents m'ont donné Hermès comme second prénom.

\- Comme le Dieu grec ?

\- Exactement."

La jeune femme détourna les yeux. C'était stupide d'avoir avoué son interrogation, ce n'était pas très _British_. Voulant changer de sujet, elle dit soudain :

"Connaissez-vous les dernières nouvelles ?

\- Non.

\- L'héritier Evans est venu, il y a treize jours."

 _Enfin !_

"Il a reçu le Collier de Minos.

\- Et qu'en a-t-il fait ? Les instructions de Sir Arthur étaient très strictes. Il devait le rendre à son véritable propriétaire.

\- Ce qu'il a fait, d'une certaine façon. Il l'a donné au Musée d'Héraklion, en Crète, il y a deux jours."

 _Parfait !_

"Miss Farewell, fit le vieil homme brusquement, puis-je vous demander de me laisser seul pour finir mes paquets ? J'ai besoin d'un certain temps pour faire mes adieux à ce bureau."

La secrétaire acquiesça et s'en alla retrouver l'accueil.

Alan Hermès Rickman se permit un soupir de soulagement.

Cela faisait des années, presque un siècle, qu'il veillait sur la Destinée du Collier de Minos, sur ordre de son père.

Quand Sir Arthur Evans avait été proche de la fin, il s'était révélé sous sa forme immortelle et lui avait dépeint ce qui attendait son descendant, Harry, qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. C'est à ce moment-là que le testament avait été écrit.

Hermès avait été écarté des suites de l'histoire, il savait seulement que l'héritier, et certains des siens, avaient voyagé dans le temps pour rejoindre l'antiquité crétoise. Ils n'avaient pas dû s'amuser.

 _Au moins sont-ils revenus,_ pensa-t-il.

 _ **.**_

En sortant de l'étude il se demanda s'il aurait la chance de les croiser un jour.

Fort probable.

Après tout il était le Messager des Dieux, et ceux-ci n'en avaient pas fini avec eux.

...

* * *

Nd'A : ma prochaine fiction s'intitulera "Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes" et contera la toute première apparition de Massacre, le Chien des Enfers, dans la vie de Severus et des siens. Cette histoire se déroule juste avant Le Collier de Minos.


End file.
